The Ballad of the Technopath
by FutureErotic
Summary: Machines can talk to her and electricity runs through her, Freyja is not entirely normal. This makes her perfect for the new Avengers team, but how will she handle herself when faced with Loki and his disdain for all things human...WARNING MATURE AUDIENCE
1. AUTHOR NOTE BLOODY READ IT

**Hey so people asked me to re-post the original story and make the re-write and entirely different story, so that is what I am doing. This is not the re-write, that can be found on my profile under the name "Ballad of the Technopath re-write" **


	2. Chapter 2

People considered me strange; I couldn't really blame them though. At eighteen I was the youngest university graduate ever, but then I did start my courses when I was twelve. Kind of gave me an advantage over other students. But it probably balanced out in the end; I mean, who can be a brilliant young computer expert and have expert social skills? Nobody, that's who, which is why I am so nervous at the moment After only a week out of uni I was about to go in for my first job interview. Truth be told, I was having trouble controlling myself. In the office that the nice secretary had showed me to, there were a lot of lights and electrical things. And for reasons Susan, the secretary, couldn't figure out, they kept on breaking down. It wasn't her fault; if I could, I would probably tell her that it was mine. But I can't tell; dad said to never tell, so I won't.

"Miss Sold." I glanced up and smiled; Susan smiled back, people always do. "Mr Fury will see you now." Nodding I grabbed my bag and followed her through the massive glass doors into an obnoxiously large office. It was shockingly empty though, like somebody had just moved in or was in the process of moving out. Only a single desk and chair were in the office, besides the one I was supposed to seat myself in. I froze for a fraction of a second before seating myself, my gaze instantly assessing the man seated at the desk. He was obviously American, and going by the eye patch and resulting scaring it was easy to deduce that he is or was a solider whose eye was damaged by some sort of blast.

"Is it my turn now?" Confused, I glanced up at him through my bangs.

"I'm sorry?" I at least knew how to act during an interview; I had certainly read enough on them.

"Is it my turn to now deduce you?" Eyes widening in surprise I quickly looked at the floor. How he had guessed what I had been doing? Nobody ever guessed.

"I...I don't understand, sir."

"Well its simple Miss Sold, you have probably already guessed that I am American and a solider of some sort, especially considering you just called me 'sir'." I silently cursed my forgetful nature; sometimes I found it hard to focus on something properly though. "Now, your name is Freyja Elizabeth Sold, and you are a technopath." The second he said that I went for the door; my mind flashed through the images of government experiments done to people with similar powers. How scientists had tried to harness the energy. "Miss Sold, I urge you to stay and listen." I ignored him. "Your father sent us." Freezing, I turned slowly and stared at the man who lied to me and who I also saw as a threat to my future.

"Not possible."

"If you mean that isn't possible because he died two years ago, then you are correct. He did however leave this letter, advising us on your particular abilities." Slowly, I walked back to Fury and took the letter. It was obviously old, going by the yellow and crumpled state it was in. But it was definitely my father's handwriting.

"Why... Why would he tell anyone? Dad promised that he wouldn't." The scowl on Fury's face lessened, I could only guess because of my obvious naivety.

"We believe that he did it for your own protection. This letter only arrived several days ago, which means somebody either mailed it themselves, or it was kept in a secure location and then mailed by a postal company."

"Are you going to lock me up?" My voice felt smaller than it ever had, and for a girl bullied for most of her life, that was damn small. Fury smiled and sunk back into the chair, his hands positioning themselves in a cross over his chest.

"I am going to offer you a job."

"W... What?" While I was instantly relieved that I wasn't about to have my body hooked up to electrodes, for the sole purpose of seeing how much energy my body could consume, I wasn't about to believe anything a stranger told me; especially not in these uncertain times.

"A job. It's what your here for, right?" He was correct and I was desperate for one; the government paid for my university but I still had to pay them back.

"You don't want me to kill anyone do you?"

Fury laughed, "No killing. We save that for those trained to do so. We need you because of this." He handed me a holographic chip. Obviously he knew I wouldn't need the screen, seconds after I touched it the thing simply appeared in the air. I had no clue what it was however. The closest description I could come up with was a glowing blue cube.

"What's wrong with it?" Fury looked surprised for a second then grinned. It wasn't an unfriendly grin, more of an excited one; it calmed me down a little bit.

"You can tell that it's different." I glanced back at the cube, _of course I can_. The entire energy signature for it was wrong; nothing on earth should look like this.

"It's alien. Isn't it?"

His eyes narrowed for a second, "How could you know that?"

Instantly my defences were up; all around me the electrical circuits sent out tiny bolts of electricity, ready to aid me should I need it. Fury seemed to sense this and immediately calmed down. "I apologise, things have been unusual lately." Nodding in understanding I forced the circuit boards to stop sending out sparks, _all is well_.

"I can tell; the pattern is wrong." Fury nodded at my answer.

"It's called the Tesseract. It was fished out of the ocean back in the forties and we have been using it to experiment with producing fully self-sufficient energy." I smiled at that, it was something I understood. "It was stolen by a man named Loki." He handed me another holo-chip, this one portraying the side view of a man. He was obviously very tall and reasonably thin, the prominent cheekbones and harshly set lips would have set of warning bells for any normal person. For me though, it was the eyes; they were ice cold when looking towards the camera. I forced my own away rather than suffer their disdain.

"What does he want with it?"

"We aren't entirely sure, but if this guy is involved, you can bet it isn't going to end well." Frowning at the idea of this 'Loki' having such power, I couldn't help wondering exactly what they want me for. As if reading my mind Fury answered. "We need you to help us understand it once it is retrieved, perhaps even destroy it." I shuddered at that; something as powerful at the Tesseract would 'overload' me should I try and destroy it.

I had already made up my mind about going, but to be honest I knew I didn't have much of a choice.

"How are you going to find it? Something like this would only give out very small signals." They would need an expert in Gamma radiation to find this masterpiece, and the only one who knew enough about them would be...

"Bruce Banner has agreed to come on board and assist." _Are they insane?!_

"I did my graduate paper on Banner's theories." Fury smiled and opened his mouth, no doubt to explain that I could meet the man. But he had the wrong idea; Banner and what he had become terrified me. I have never been able to handle a lot of people or loud noises, and both of which seemed to follow Banner. "I can't... I won't work with Mr Banner. I saw what he did to Manhattan; I know he was trying to save us in the end, but he frightens me too much." A problem I had was recognizing what was socially acceptable to mention; apparently mentioning one's fear isn't common for a first time meet. _Fact noted_.

"Mr Banner will be contained should the Hulk escape. Besides, something tells me you can protect yourself." As he spoke I shook my head. My guess was Fury already knew the truth so I might as well be honest; I was a horrible liar anyway.

"The last time I protected myself, I burnt down my house." Breathing through my tears I looked at Fury. "Turned out my father was still in the house."

"Miss Sold, those men who tried to hurt you..." Fury trailed off before sighing and rubbing his eye. "We are well aware what happened last time you protected yourself, and will endeavour to ensure that you will not have to again."

I realized where this was going, "I don't really have a choice do I?"

"I am afraid not, Miss Sold. I know you have already heard of S.H.I.E.L.D.." I nodded. "Good, we leave tonight for America. Please pack lightly."

Never being much of a fighter and knowing a lost situation when I saw it, I simply agreed and shook Mr Fury's hand.

...

It didn't take me long to pack. The only thing I wanted to bring was the one thing I couldn't: my cat, aptly named Thor. But I didn't call her that because of all the media last year about the God himself. I called my cat Thor because when she was a kitten—and back when I thought she was a he—there was a little grey patch on her black fur that looked like a hammer. It changed as she got older; was more of a blob now, but the name was still hers. At the moment Thor was curled up in my lap, my fingers were sifting through her pure fluffiness.

"I'm sorry baby; I can't bring you to America with me. For one, you wouldn't survive the flight in my suitcase." Before I could finish, Thor did her adorable yawn with a small squeak. That made up my mind. Moving her carefully off my lap I pulled out my cell. Technically Fury hadn't given me his number, but then again I was doing him a favour by not trying to run away. My eyes closed and I concentrated on Fury; I didn't really need his name, just the memory and my phone does the rest. The small beep signified its completion, for the sake of courtesy I sent a small 'thank you' mind message. I liked to think the machines had feelings; it made me less lonely.

Nick Fury's number was right there. I weighed my options and clicked 'call'. It didn't buzz for even a second before it was picked up.

"Whoever this is we are tracing the call."

"Wait—no—I mean—" Flustered I glanced at Thor for help, who just stared back with her evil blue eyes.

"God damn it. Freyja is that you?" I nodded and then remembered this was a phone call.

"Yes..."

"Cancel the trace; I don't care if it's already done." I heard some bickering. "Look Stark I get that you're excited, but you can't just—" there was a slight shift in the mobile noise and I knew that somebody had hacked into the conversation. There was no question of whom.

"So you're the little technobug." I smiled, amused by the little nickname. "Ah I can hear her smiling, Fury. Guess I already win the favourites award. But let's face it; you could have been a bit cuddlier."

"Could I please talk to Mr Fury?" I felt weird talking to a billionaire playboy, not because he was intimidating but because he was a person other than my professors.

"Wow, she's polite. See if everyone was this nice to me, this would be what I like to call a happy environment." There was another noise and I knew Stark was gone.

"I apologise for that Miss Sold, how may I help you? I presume you must have a good reason for hacking into a phone which doesn't technically exist." I froze and looked at Thor. _Yup, good reason_.

"I want to bring my cat." Silence.

"Your cat." I could hear somebody laughing in the background. _Stark_. Fury sighed. "Would it make you more comfortable?"

I jumped at the opportunity. "Yes."

"Fine then, bring your cat. I will see you in two hours, Miss Sold. Please don't be late." Before I could thank him the tone went dead. It was nice to know I wasn't the only one with bad social skills.

Looking down at Thor I crept over to my wardrobe and grabbed out my cat carrier. It was like she could smell it; the second I opened the tiny door Thor jumped up and hid under the bed. Sighing I looked at my watch and set to work, knowing I would need every second to get this kitty in the carrier.

...

Two and a half hours later I finally arrived at the airport. Having spent the entire time fishing for Thor and covered in scratches, it was suffice to say that I was exhausted.

As I approached the obviously private plane I noticed a man besides Fury, as I got closer I realized that it was Stark. Breathing deep I forced myself to continue walking. The billionaire literally owned the only piece of electrical equipment that I couldn't study; everything else even remotely connected to an outer hard drive I could gain access to instantly. Stark seemed to have some sort of artificial intelligence in his software, and the one terrifying time it had spoken through my speakers, it seemed to be English.

"Ah, so you're the little hacker." Starks words terrified me; I halted mid-step and contemplated running away. It didn't look like he was about to sprout a metal suit and chase me. Stark seemed to sense my need to run and quickly removed his glasses and held out his hands in a non-threatening manner. "Hey, I'm not about to report you. If Jarvis had sensed a threat he would have done it already."

"So Jarvis was the one who spoke to me?" Stark seemed surprised for a second.

"What did he say? Jarvis promised to never talk to strangers." Smiling at his playful tone I relaxed my stance and passed the captured Thor to a model-like air hostess.

"He asked me my name and why I was looking where I shouldn't." Fury made an annoyed noise and motioned for me to walk up into the plane. Slightly hesitant I took small steps, but relaxed instantly when I felt the machine beneath my feet; like most things it ran with electricity and computers. I sent it a quick hello, and please don't crash.

The voice of Jarvis actually answered, "Do not worry, Miss Sold. This plane is made of the safest materials and the chances of it crashing are less than 99.999%. And hello to you as well, Miss." Tony smiled wildly and if Fury hadn't restrained him I had a feeling he might have hugged me.

"You can talk to Jarvis through your mind—Ah… your, ah… ability?" His hands were moving wildly as we entered the plane and took our seats.

"Yes." I hid my eyes with my bangs, an old trick. It allowed me to view the area around me without being seen, and I had to say I was impressed. The entire inside of Stark's private jet was perfectly shaped and centred to give off a more open feel, which was probably important to a man who spent his time flying around in a suit of armour.

"Wow, just wow. What else can you do? I mean, can you tell any machine to do what you want?" I sighed and looked at the ground; the best way to describe it was the way I used to explain it to my father.

"Well it's not so much that I tell them, it's more I ask and they know what to do. I mean, as long as it is connected to something hooked into the hub." Stark looked confused.

"Hub?"

"Oh it's… ah… what I call the entire," I motioned a big circle with my arms and hands, "technical world."

"So that means that you could, say, look up foreign secrets and even American arms codes." I nodded slowly, not liking where this was going. Even Fury looked interested in our conversation. The plane made the noise of it starting up; in the back of my mind I could feel everything Jarvis was doing to ensure a safe and secure flight.

"I would never do that. I don't want to hurt anybody." Fiddling with my fingers I decided to look out the window, better that then seeing worried looks between Stark and Fury.

"Hey." A hand touched mine, instinctively I jilted it back. Stark looked surprised for a second and then a little angry, but not at me. Obviously Fury had told him about what happened to me. "Look Freyja, we don't think that you're a threat. I mean, obviously you would never willingly harm a fly, or that's my belief anyway. But somebody could force you to find things for them; it's just a little worrying to know that you could find out such top level secrets." I thought for a second then remembered something, finally looking Stark in the face and smiled. He blinked in shock for a moment and then returned it, like I knew he would.

"I can't reach your Ironman suit... because of Jarvis." I could tell I had pleased them both and sensed I had just passed a test. I was willing to bet that Jarvis or a version of him already monitored most top secret codes, and they had to find out where I stood. I didn't mind; if there was one thing I understood it was manipulating something.

"Excellent, now that Fury's little test is over... Drinks? You do drink, right Freyja?" I shook my head no, but Stark didn't seem surprised. "Well I'll teach you, it's really very simple." Despite myself I laughed, there was something charming about him.

...

Two hours later I was well and truly feeling tipsy, to my shock... I loved it.

"So tell me Freyja, how does an attractive young lady like you end up with abilities like yours? Were you dropped into supersonic goo as a child, injected with magical mechanical serum, or were you just lucky?" I smiled lightly at the question. I may be enjoying this buzz but I wasn't about to blab out all my secrets. Well, maybe this once.

"My dad told me I was born with it." I noticed the slight rise in Fury's big bald head; obviously something was wrong with my version of events, but it was all I knew. "The technopath side of it anyway. The brains I got off of dad."

"What about your mother?"

My throat thickened a bit, like it always did when mentioning mum; the guilt was overwhelming. "She died giving birth to me; ironically I killed both my parents."

"Stark, she's had enough."

Tony sighed; he told me to stop calling him Mr Stark awhile back. "Probably right. But hey, nice to know I can outdrink an eighteen year old Australian." Smiling again I rested my head against the window. I would just shut my eyes for a second...


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I know that a lot of the wording will be wrong, so because of this I will be changing it from the movie. Just until I can get a hard copy of it to copy of off and get the characters words correct, sorry about that :S**

That second had turned into several hours and with Tony's stupidly fast jet plane, it was long enough to reach America. And also just long enough for me to recover from my little drinking problem. As I stepped off the plane a different hostess handed me my cat carrier, thankfully Thor hadn't managed to escape quite yet. She was hissing up a storm though and the hostess actually looked frightened.

"Boy, is that a cat or a Lion?" I glared up at Tony, wanting to defend my only friend. "Kidding! Jeesh, crazy cat ladies; what's his name anyway?"

"Thor, and it's a she." Tony smiled at this, an almost gleeful look in his eyes. I silently hoped that the actual God Thor wasn't a part of the Avengers team... That would be bad.

Tony's plane had landed onto an actual military ship, it didn't take me long to figure out that this was the Helicarrier. I had discovered a few rumours months back on a ship that apparently turned into a plane then became invisible; I almost didn't believe it until I asked the computer for the S.H.I.E.L.D.. files on it. Turned out it existed. There were a few other people on the deck of the Helicarrier, one obviously being a female going by her red hair and well-shaped figure. It instantly made me feel like a dumpy piece of uncooked dough, I was used to the feeling however. Another was an extremely tall blond man. He gave off a righteous vibe even though I hadn't even heard him talk; it was his manner and clothing that gave it away. The only other people were Fury, Tony, another agent who I was told to call Agent Coulson and I. Rather than introduce me to the rest, Fury lead me straight inside. To be honest this was preferable for me; I never did like crowded areas. Suddenly I felt a strange vibe from the ship. Slowly, I turned and faced who I already knew was there. Bruce Banner was there, staring at me from across the deck. Everything in me told me to run, but I didn't. If I was going to be stuck on a boat with something that would require more energy than I could handle to kill, then I was going to be friends with him. Waving and receiving one in turn, I smiled. Who said social conduct was hard? So far I was doing brilliantly.

I probably would have continued to think so, until we stepped into the actual ship. It was like being locked in a giant yet small elevator with thousands of people. Fury obviously felt me stiffen next to him and grabbed my arm, practically pulling me through the crowd of people trying to do their jobs.

"I chose you a flat as close to your lab as possible; it will require a lot less human contact." I mumbled out a thank you, too busy trying to breathe than worry about talking. In her cage Thor hissed and scratched at my fingers. I forgave her of course; she was probably more scared then me. Finally we reached my assigned room, where it appeared that Tony had already placed a massive _'Do not disturb, GENIUS at work'_sign. It honestly flattered me that a man like him considered me intelligent. I mean I was, but we both knew he had been dealt a better deck of cards then me. Fury opened the door for me and I walked in. It was actually a nice room, while obviously made originally for two (there were two wardrobes, desks etc.) but it had been modified to fit only one. Not only that but there were some suitcases on the bed that were obviously filled with new clothes for me, as well as a kitty litter box, cat toys and a scratching post were in the corner.

"When you were sleeping, Stark took it under his wing to make this place acceptable for you. His CO Miss Pepper Pots arranged a new wardrobe for you and Agent Coulson sent out for any cat related requirements." Fury made to close the door. "One more thing; because of the threat Loki poses, we will require you to begin working with our files on the Tesseract immediately. A computer linking you to all S.H.I.E.L.D.. information will be brought in a few hours."

"No need." I didn't bother mincing words.

"Meaning?" I smiled, releasing Thor from his prison before lifting out the bottom of the carrier floor, which hid my trusty old laptop underneath. I was willing to bet that with the self-made upgrades it was faster than any S.H.I.E.L.D.. technology. Fury looked taken aback for a second, and then actually smiled. "Very well, Miss Sold, I will leave you to your work. Keep in mind you will have to visit the lab eventually, even if to only meet your fellow members." I nodded reluctantly and turned away from him, obviously signalling goodbye and Fury took the hint. The door shut and I realized I probably should have thanked him, but that thought left when Thor started meowing for her dinner.

...

I had been sifting through all the information on the Tesseract that I could find, even the hidden files, but nothing really stood out in it for me. I knew then that I would have to see it in person, otherwise there was no way I could learn how to make it work, or ask it to show me how it works. Finally, after showering twice and changing into some comfortable jeans and a tank top, I decided to visit the other Avengers. Poking my head out the door I didn't encounter any people so I quickly locked it and fast walked to the lab, only to halt at the door and backtrack. I knew that he had seen me, but I wasn't quite ready to face him.

"You know I can hear you breathing, right?" Banner's voice seemed almost kind, but then I remembered the secret footage I had watched and didn't dare answer. "Fury told me that you're scared of me. It's ok, most people are." This struck a chord; people used to fear me, especially when the police had questioned me about the fire. They had looked at me with hatred and fear when I told them what had happened. Shaking my head I turned the corner to face Banner. He was leaning against one of the lab tables and looked like an average guy. Nothing about him stood out, but I could still feel it; the ship screaming in fear.

"It's scared of you." Banner looked amused for a second.

"What is?"

"The ship, it's screaming. Th... That and the fact I saw what you... your other side can do."

He chuckled. "Thanks for not calling it the Hulk." I shrugged in understanding. Something behind him was flashing.

"Are you using gamma relays to search for the Tesseract?"

"You know about gamma." This time I smiled.

"I haven't looked into gamma, not after I found out what it did to you." I clamped a hand over my mouth. "Sorry."

"Don't be, it's nice not having somebody stepping on egg shells around me." His head tilted and hand came out, but I shrunk away.

He looked so dejected I couldn't help but explain. "It isn't you; I can't stand people touching me."

"Must be lonely..." I knew he knew what I felt like; obviously Banner wouldn't let himself get close to anyone.

"My name is Freyja Sold." I waved.

Smiling Banner waved back, "Bruce Banner."

Our peaceful moment was ruined by somebody talking into Bruce's ear piece; I wasn't too shocked that I didn't get one. He looked worried for a second, but agreed with whatever the other person was saying.

"We—well you need to get to the bridge."

"What? Why?"

Smiling ironically Banner answered, "They're sending you out." _What? No_. "Apparently I am too much of a risk, and it would take too long for me to load up my gamma reading equipment. The boss man wants you to see if you can sense the specific energy signature of the Tesseract... Sorry."

I nodded rather than answer and made my way up onto the bridge, immediately feeling out of place considering all the fancy uniforms I was seeing. Besides that, the bridge was a dream for me. There were computers everywhere and even though he didn't know it, I could tell one man was playing Galaga.

"Ah Miss Sold, welcome to the bridge. I assume Banner told you about what we require?" Although feeling queasy I nodded. The movement didn't help my nerves or queasiness. "Good. I apologise for this, but we just got a hit on Loki and need to move quickly. You have what we need without having to load up half of Banners lab."

"Y—yes." Gulping, I finally noticed who could only be Captain America in the corner; he was looking at me with both concern and surprise.

"Good." Fury turned to Captain America AKA Steve Rogers. "We need you ready now, Captain."

"Already on it, sir." Even Roger's voice sounded strong; I had never felt so out of place before. I would take being twelve and in a second year university course over this any day.

"Miss Sold?" A finger tapped my shoulder. Lurching back I faced who I now knew to be the Black Widow, AKA Natasha Romanoff. "Apologies. My name is Natasha, and I am to show you to the Quinjet." I followed her out of the room. Not knowing how to talk to Natasha I spent it in silence, the entire time going over possible conversations for the next time we find ourselves alone. As she was instructed she brought me to the Quinjet; it was currently awaiting us before ascending to the deck. No sooner had I thought about the chill out there than had Natasha handed me a thick S.H.I.E.L.D.. jacket. Thanking her I took it, waiting until it was actually cold to don it.

Inside the Jet I was shocked to see Captain America already decked out in his spandex and waiting for us, while behind me Natasha threw off her outer clothes to reveal a skin tight cat womanish suit. The Captain's eyes made a quick once over on her, I felt instantly tiny. Thankfully he was a gentleman first. When I seated myself, he put out his hand.

"Steve Rogers, pleased to meet you." Looking at the floor I didn't answer, didn't really know how to. I was hopeless around obviously attractive men, so chose instead to shift my mind through the ship.

"She doesn't like to be touched, or to talk." I was thankful for Natasha's speaking up for me and sent her a smile through my hair. I guessed she caught it because she smiled back slightly; I counted that as a win.

For the duration of the trip I felt softly through the jet's parts, learning it slowly and how it works. Just encase I ever decided to make a Quinjet, I would rather not blow up in mid-air. Sadly as I was about to move from the computer system to the engine, Steve spoke up.

"Can you sense anything yet?" I was so shocked with the intrusion in my thoughts I actually answered.

"What?" Steve smiled; he was apparently a nice guy and forgave me for my earlier unintended rudeness.

"The Tesseract, can you sense it? We're nearing Stuttgart." Closing my eyes I reached out slightly, and fell back. Holding my head I moaned, pain aching through every inch of it. Thankfully it only lasted for a second. I realized once I regained control of my mind that Steve was sitting in front of me practically holding me up, and Natasha had a gun pointed at me. They were both speaking.

"What was that?"

That was the easiest to answer, shrugging Steve's arms off I stood, barely. "It was evil. Is the Tesseract from a race of hostile aliens?" I knew my question sounded stupid, but Natasha took it seriously.

"We are not entirely sure. We believe it to be Asgardian." I knew what that was only for reading everybody's' files twice. The one named Thor was from Asgard... So was Loki. "Are you certain it was the Tesseract? Could something else have sent off that sort of signature?" I shuddered, still remembering the pain and shook my head no. Natasha nodded and sat back in her seat, as did Steve when the pilot announced that we were nearly there.

I could literally still feel the power of that energy source; it was directly below us. Hesitant I told Steve and he ordered the pilot to let him out here; Natasha moved to take over the cockpit. Meanwhile I was watching in horror as Steve literally jumped out of the plane, and in all the stress Natasha forgot to close the hatch. I could see the close button clearly. Undoing my safety belt I figured I could at least help with that. Nearing the edge of the seats I reached for the button. Literally centimetres away, I left my death grip and...

Screaming, I landed in a bundle on the other side of the jet. Something had hit us and I could sense another power surge readying from below.

"Watch out!" My warning came too late and the power of the blow sent the jet tilting. Terrified I was unable to stop my momentum and flew out the open door.

Landing with a bone-crunching thud I didn't dare move. _Oh god, what if I've broken my back?_ I could hear screaming nearby; daring it I turned my head. Captain America was literally getting the blue beaten out of him by a man in costume. That was all I could tell from my position. I winced and yelled out when one of the people rushing past literally stepped on me, sadly Steve heard. That split second of him raising his head was all the costumed man needed. Using a staff which I could sense held the evil energy, he wacked Steve on the side of the head and sent him tumbling off to the side. Unable to see him I waited instead, expecting Tony or Natasha—hell, I would take the Hulk at this point—to turn up and save the day. Nothing happened except the costumed man turning around. _Must be curious about what Steve had looked at_. The second I got a glimpse of those freezing cold eyes I shut mine; no way in hell I was going to act alive around a guy who enjoyed murder as much as Loki. Footsteps crunched on the cement footpath, finally stopping near me.

"You are S.H.I.E.L.D.." Figuring that there was no point in playing dead I opened my eyes, and then wished I hadn't. Loki was standing above me like the God he claimed to be, his entire outfit built for intimidation, and the spear pointed at me was already stained with blood. "This is what they send to capture a god... A second rate experiment and a young female human." Even though every bone in my body hurt and I was always a coward I still managed to glare. Then Loki laughed; there was nothing kind or funny about it, however. It was mocking and stripped me to the bone. Teeth flashing menacingly, Loki lowered his spear onto my chest. The second it touched me I screamed. The pure anger in the energy the weapon held was overwhelming, so much so that it couldn't possibly belong to this man. He was evil, but he didn't feel like this... not even close. The man in question quickly removed the spear from me, looking down in confusion.

"Have you sustained any injuries to your chest, human?" _What_? Confused, I panted through my pain, wondering why he would ask something so foolish. He looked irritated for a second then lowered the spear in a different spot, this time my thigh. Once again I cried out and once again he removed it. The second time I had actually tried speaking to the energy, it didn't work, so I tried sucking some in and that—unsurprisingly—hurt even more.

"Must you make such an irritating noise?" I couldn't help it, I started to laugh. Even though I knew it was the beginnings of hysteria I couldn't stop myself. Sighing in obvious annoyance, Loki leaned down and gripped the front of my shield jacket. Instantly I tried to escape his touch, but he just held on tighter. He lifted me up to the point where I was eye level with him. My hysteria was short lived and quickly followed by mind-numbing terror. I stared at him like a kangaroo in caught in headlights. He frowned slightly and I couldn't help notice a tiny line appear between his perfectly shaped eyebrows. Making a frustrated noise he shook me. I couldn't believe I wasn't screaming out loud that he was touching me. Honestly however I was too busy trying to figure out how to escape, or how Loki would most likely kill me.

"Why can I not read your mind, mortal?" I didn't answer. Growling in anger he moved the spear towards me again. "Tell me or I will touch this to your face."

"I... I don't know." I honestly didn't. It could be any number of things; I had literal static in my head from all my electrical and energy abilities, Loki's giant horned helmet blocked it or I had finally gone off the rails... My bet was number three.

"Very well, tell me why you scream when I try to turn you." I wasn't sure what turning was, but I didn't want it done.

"I... I don't know." Lip curled in disgust Loki threw me away from him. I landed on my back with my jacket mostly destroyed. Coughing slightly I moved into a sitting position, and of course the God of Trickery had his spear pointed at me again. Without an ounce of remorse in his gaze, Loki sent a flash of blue towards me and my body absorbed it instantly. My body felt like it was lit up; I knew I would have to send this excess energy somewhere so I pointed it towards a statue near a roundabout. Even if Loki was evil and tried to kill me, I wished nobody such harm, not even him. The statue shattered and I gulped. _That should have been me_. Finally I looked back at Loki; to say he was shocked would be an understatement. He looked curious, annoyed, angered and stunned all at the same time. And then he was gone.

I yelped in joy when I saw Tony in his Ironman suit literally plough Loki through. Rather than actually injured however, the God punched Tony away like he was a fly. But then Steve joined in the fight, and from above me Natasha was piloting the Jet. I assumed she had been unable to get a proper shot at Loki when he was torturing me, or I hoped anyway. Either way I got immense satisfaction seeing Loki get chained up, but to me something seemed off. Surly after fighting Steve with such vigour, Loki wouldn't give up so easily. Standing easily, I realized that some of the energy Loki tried to kill me with actually healed me. I wasn't surprised, my body had a way of healing itself all the time; Dad used to call it my self-defence mechanism. Either way I wouldn't mind getting more of that energy Loki dished out; I hadn't nearly gotten to study it enough. What I wasn't prepared for was Tony tossing me the spear. I only just caught it and braced myself for the pain... Nothing happened. Curious, I studied the energy, only to find that most of the energy didn't come from the spear, but instead came from Loki, while at the same Loki was looking at me like he would like nothing more than to properly stab me through, perhaps with the very spear that now rested in my hands. I didn't blame him though; after all, anyone unauthorized to touch my laptop was literally attacked by Thor. She was a great guard cat.

**Review **** if you like that is lol**

**Xoxo**

**Future**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow amazing response so far :D Thanks to all for the Favs for both story and Author, means a lot. Remember that a lot of this will not follow the story, I will be adding in time from when Loki escapes the Helicarrier and they all converge on New York. If you don't like this, then don't read.**

Annoyingly enough, Tony seated me across from Loki in the Jet, asking me the entire time to keep a hold of the spear.

"And don't be afraid to shoot at him. Seems like his luscious black locks could use a cut." Smiling at Tony I took the spear from him. He nodded once and obviously went to plan with Steve and Natasha up the front of the ship. Gulping, I avoided looking at Loki, although I knew he was looking at me... or glaring more like.

"You are not worthy to touch it." Startled I looked up; the shocking coldness in his eyes forced mine down again. Then he actually laughed, "They expect one so timid to hold me at bay." I didn't bother explaining that I was only here because I could sense his powers; even stunted as they were at the moment I could still feel something coming from him.

"Why are you not trying to escape? I can feel how powerful you are, but you're just sitting there." A glance through my bangs confirmed my guess; Loki wanted to be where he was at the moment, which meant we were all in danger.

Lunging forward he was brought up short only because of his bonds. "Do not think that a pathetic human can possibly understand who I am, nor what I plan." A small amount of Loki's spit landed on my leg; I knew it wasn't intentional but winced anyway. Ignoring the angry God I looked for something to wipe it away with when Steve suddenly appeared next to me and handed me a handkerchief. I thanked him and quickly removed the fleck of moisture from me; it was nothing personal against the man himself, I just hated any sort of contamination.

"You really know how to annoy him," Steve said, motioning towards Loki. I glanced up and winced. If looks could kill I would literally be buried under lava right now.

"It isn't personal." I said it to Steve, but Loki obviously heard because he looked marginally less offended for a second.

"What's with you anyway? I have never met a person so against human contact." Shrugging and glancing at Loki, holding my tongue; something told me that he was listening for something to use against us.

"Something I was born with, I guess." Steve nodded at my lie, believing it. I knew that the God of Lies wouldn't fall for it though, so I kept my gaze deliberately away from him. The ship started to rock suddenly. Gasping, I fumbled with my seatbelt while Steve went to the front of the ship. Outside lightening began to flash and I instantly felt something was wrong with it; this was almost manmade.

"What's wrong? Scared of a little lightening?" Loki stiffened at the question from Tony.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows, no," the god replied, when seconds after something extremely heavy landed on the roof. Moaning I held my head; I was getting sick of feeling alien artefacts and there was definitely one above us. Tony flipped down his mask and ignored Steve's questioning of what he was doing. The moment he opened the door a gigantic man appeared; Loki didn't look entirely worried. The man threw his hammer at Tony and grabbed Loki from his seat, but somehow the trickster slipped from his hands and appeared next to me. He went for the spear, so I did the only thing I could think of and tossed it out the door. Giving me a pointed look Loki's eyes narrowed, and before the big man grabbed him back he used a hidden knife to cut my seat belt. Lowering his head to mine Loki whispered, "Tit for tat," before grabbing my arm and tossing me out of the jet.

The last thing I felt and heard was Loki's freezing breath and the big man yelling out "No!" Then I fell.

It was the strangest sensation I had ever felt, and through my uncontrollable fear and screaming I felt my body become soaked from the clouds. The ground was becoming steadily closer. Closing my eyes I waited, not knowing what else to do and completely out of breath. My body made a large "Oommf" noise when it hit something other than the ground. Cold metal arms were holding me and I knew that I was safe.

"Hold on Freyja, I got you." I sobbed in relief at Tony's voice, my fear of touching forgotten and I grabbed him as tight as possible. "We just have to make a quick stop off; I hate it when people take my things." Tony rocketed through the air; the speed of the wind hitting me instantly froze the water my clothes had soaked up.

I had no warning before he literally dropped me, landing harshly in the dirt. Turning slightly I saw Tony go flying off with the big man, leaving me with the slightly smaller one.

"Don't you ever die?" The frustration in Loki's voice actually made me smile, which was quite difficult considering I was so badly winded. Nearby I could hear loud clanging noises and the sound of trees breaking. _Hmm, guess they do make a noise when they break_. I knew something was wrong with my thoughts, but my brain was too sore to sort it out. Loki's footsteps circled around me. Shaking my head I stood as best as I could, only to have a rough hand shove me back onto my knees.

Rather than fight I stared up at the God through my now ratty hair; it had been a long day. Sneering, he glanced down at me. _Everything this guy does is elegant_. "Pathetic human."

"My name is Freyja." Loki laughed at this, looking more amused than angry for once.

"You are named after a goddess of Love and Beauty. That is very amusing." Snarling he reached down and hefted me up, his strength literally holding me up off the ground. "Don't make me laugh, I knew Freyja and she would be insulted to know you share her name." Somehow I didn't believe him and just stared at my feet. Scoffing in disgust he tossed me away. Thankfully this time I landed on my feet, and instantly ran. I hadn't made five steps when Loki appeared in front of me, furious. "You dare turn your back on a God!" Backing up I bumped into something cold and metal. Looking back I saw another Loki and yelped in fright. Both of them laughed; it was only then I noticed the thin strip of energy connecting them. It flowed from one to the other, which let me know which one was the real Loki. "Humans really are pathetic." Both Lokis spoke at the same time and moved forward. In reaction I moved back, and my foot met air. Gasping I barely stayed standing, my glance behind told me I had met the end of the cliff. Smirking, the Lokis took another step forward. Unable to do anything I just stood there. "Most warriors at this moment would be charging me, but something tells me that you are no warrior. So tell me Freyja," he said the name with a sneer, "what makes you worthy of S.H.I.E.L.D..?"

"They just... asked me." The Lokis laughed and shook their heads.

"You cannot lie to me Freyja; I invented the lie." Something in me didn't doubt his words. "Besides, I was there when you absorbed the blast from my spear." He looked furious for a second. "The one you threw out of a moving jet." My eyes darted to both sides, desperate for an escape. In the corner of my eye I saw Steve unhook himself from a parachute and drop into the forest; the trees all around that area were rocking like crazy. Loki absorbed the other him and followed my eyes, then smirked in a resentful way.

"It would appear my brother is holding up against your army." I nodded without thinking then backtracked. _The big guy is Thor?_

"I thought Thor was on our side?" My voice came out as a peep and more a question to myself.

"Oh he is, but my dear brother wants the honour of bringing me home himself." I nodded at this. Having read all the files on both him and Thor, I knew he meant Asgard. "Enough of this, human. Tell me how you are unaffected by my spear." I opened my mouth to say another wretched lie, when a shock went through the air. The ground shook beneath our feet and I stumbled backwards into nothing. I felt myself falling when suddenly I was caught. Loki had somehow gripped the front of my now totally destroyed jacket and pulled me back onto the cliff. I glanced up into his eyes completely shocked, and Loki seemed equally surprised, though that didn't last long. But before he could toss me over I did something completely unexpected and bit the hand that was holding me. Apparently gods can feel pain because Loki let me go. I dropped the foot and a half to the ground and took off running. Fully expecting to see another Loki pop out in front of me, what I didn't expect was the giant blond Thor's return. I thumped into his armour with a groan. The man laughed good-naturedly and helped me to find my centre again. When I noticed the hands on me I immediately stepped back, Tony appearing next to him. His armour looked broken up a bit but otherwise intact.

"Are you ok, Freyja?" I nodded and noticed the change in Thor, but he didn't seem angry, more pleased that somebody was named after one of his friends.

"Ah, so you are the technopath." _How the hell?_"Stark informed me of your use when we were returning for Loki. I apologise for my brother's behaviour." Loki was staring at me with a new glint in his eyes. I decidedly didn't like the fact that he now knows that I'm a technopath.

Seeing Loki's look, Tony shoved his head in the other direction. "You don't get to look at her." I was instantly grateful for Tony. Obviously he had taken it under his wing to watch out for me; nobody had ever done that.

Thor brought my attention back to him. "I understand that you do not like to be touched. So I will simply say I am Thor of Asgard." He clapped his fist over his chest and bowed. "It is an honour to meet one with such power."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Freyja Sold of Australia." Thor smiled widely at this. _Maybe he likes Australians_. I didn't have a chance to find out as Natasha arrived with the Quinjet.

...

A short nap later for me, and a no doubt long flight for the others, we were back on the Helicarrier. I enjoyed listening to Thor speak about his world; even his booming voice seemed to sooth me, it was just so honest. When I had told him about my pet cat being named Thor he seemed delighted, whereas from the other end of the Jet I heard Loki snort when I mentioned that my pet was a female. Thor didn't seem to mind; he apparently had never seen and cat and was eager to meet one named after him.

I waited in the Lab with Bruce for Loki to be brought back; the man didn't bother me quite so much anymore. I just didn't want to meet the 'other guy'.

"Is it just me or did Loki just smirk at us?"

"I think he wants to be on the ship." I answered. Bruce sent a startled look my way; obviously I was the only one who didn't trust any single move of Loki's.

"Why would he want that?" I shrugged in pretence of indifference. _Destroy from the inside_. It seemed a sneaky enough move for Loki to attempt. Glancing at the spear I decided not to bother with it tonight; I was exhausted even after my nap. As I wasn't entirely sure how to say I was leaving politely, I just left. Thankfully Bruce didn't try to stop me. Along the way I had to dodge several agents, it was easy; I was good at hiding or pretending to be unimportant.

My room was exactly the way I left it, but I could sense something was off. There were tiny radio signals coming from different spots in my room; obviously S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't entirely trust me, I couldn't blame them. Rather than destroy the bugs I asked them to relay a continuous stream of me doing normal stuff, or speaking nonsense to my cat. The second I sat at my computer desk Thor jumped onto my lap, her purring letting me know that I had been missed. Scratching her behind the ears I booted up my equipment, which took all of three seconds.

_Please show me where Loki is being kept._

The screen flickered once then showed me a room. Right there in the middle of the room was Loki and he was trapped in a giant glass prison. I felt a twinge of pity for the God, unable to help myself. On each of the screens Fury had set up for me in here, a different view of Loki's prison was portrayed. There was one camera very near to him; it gave me a chance to look at him from a safe distance. Even contained the man looked dangerous, his leather clothes (obviously an Asgardian trait) would have looked foolish on anybody less than him. But because Loki seemed to scream arrogant and conceited, the clothes actually suited, maybe even flattered him. His gaze literally captured mine through the camera and I froze, having to remind myself that he couldn't see me. That was brought into question when his lips were brought up into the most terrifying smile I had ever seen on a person; but then Loki wasn't a person, he was a monster. Shutting down the screen I shook off the foreboding feeling. Moving Thor to her bed (which happened to be mine), I grabbed a change of clothes. Sadly the only pair of jeans that Miss Pepper Pots packed for me where destroyed now, so I had to pick between a skirt and a pair of leather pants much like Natasha's. _Hell no_. Reaching for the skirt I was happy to see that it was reasonably long, ending just above my knees in a flowing wave. The top was another simple black tank top; good thing black went well with dark green. Considering my caramel skin green wasn't the best colour, but it would have to do. Satisfied I had picked out something that people wouldn't laugh at me for wearing, I went to have a long overdue shower.

I got an actual fright when I looked in the mirror after the shower; my dark brown hair was hanging around my face instead of covering it and I could see all the bruising on my face and body clearly. Everyplace that Loki touched that spear of his to, had a black and green mark surrounding it. Even touching that area at all caused agony. The two times I was thrown to the ground from the jet had also left marks. My back was a literal colouring book of yellow and blues; even my lip was split and I couldn't even remember being harmed in the face. I was certainly not made for combat. Deciding that a visit to the medical station might be in order I chucked on my new clothes and went towards the door. I hadn't even opened it properly when I noticed the never-ending amount of people who were walking past it; obviously a new shift was starting. I closed the door again. _Well I'm not dying_. I went back to the computer and opened my Loki page again; Natasha was obviously interviewing him; it almost seemed like she was bargaining with him. I thought it might work before Loki slammed his hand against the glass. The tension in his shoulders was an obvious sign of anger. Natasha then turned around. Loki said something more and she turned back to face him, her face calm. He seemed shocked with what she was saying, when she left he spent some time yelling and slamming his fists into the glass, only stopping when the levers holding it in place started to shake. Suddenly he became calm and looked towards the camera, a smirk clearly on his face. Steeling myself I could recognise one word that came out of his mouth: "Freyja."

I wasn't sure what compelled me but I somehow made my way through throngs of people and stood outside the door to his prison. Gulping, I opened the door to where Loki was still in his cage and staring at me.

"I thought you might be listening. It's very bad manners to eavesdrop, little pretender." I walked slowly into the room, expecting a second Loki to pounce out. When finding none I steeled myself to look at the caged man.

"Why did you say my name?" He smiled and I shivered in fear.

"Because I wanted to talk to you, of course. Why, don't you like me?" He held a hand over his chest like the thought actually hurt him. I stared at him until his smile faltered. "More bad manners. You shouldn't stare at your betters."

I smiled to myself. "You aren't my better."

"No? Did I not destroy an entire S.H.I.E.L.D. base, steal the Tesseract as you call it and then..."

"Get caught." I finished for him, not trying to be annoying, simply truthful. If anything that seemed to irritate him more.

"Be careful my pretender, I would hate to have to harm you."

"You tried that." Frowning I lifted up my top a little to show the bruise. "It didn't work." Loki showed actual surprise when he saw the marks.

"There are more marks aren't there? On your back and thigh. You humans are so weak, it's pitiable." He paused for a second then smiled. "But you're not entirely human are you?"

"Of course I am."

"Oh no. Because technopaths cannot possibly exist from human DNA. Humans who are the biological descendants of monkeys... No, they don't have the power. Somewhere along the way, one of your humans mated with an Asgardian." I was stunned; something in me was alien. Loki smiled. "Oh, you didn't know. My brave brother didn't tell you; he must have known. But then he was probably ashamed. I mean, you're an abomination, worse than the humans. You... are... nothing." I remembered something on Loki that was buried so deep inside the Hub that I doubted even Thor knew the information was out there.

"I know what you are, Loki Laufeyson." It probably wasn't the best thing to say. Loki snarled and slammed his fists against the glass. I immediately felt bad for saying that, especially considering it had brought the usually graceful man to act out in anger. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned that." At my apology the man froze and seemed shocked for a moment.

"Don't you ever tell lies?" He seemed disgusted at the prospect that didn't.

Shrugging, I answered honestly. "Never really had anybody to lie to." And it was true; nobody would talk to the weird girl in school and then university, so I only had my dad and we always told the truth.

"Did your government keep you locked up because you're... different?" Was it my imagination or did he seem annoyed at that idea? Strange behaviour considering he had just practically called me the scum of the universe.

"No, people just don't know how to behave around me." So far I was fitting in well with the other Avengers, probably because they were all strange or brilliant as well. But I hadn't missed the looks the crew gave me; it was the same look as anyplace I went: fear. The kind of that meant they couldn't decide whether to run from me or fight me. In my younger days most people chose beating the crap out of me. Loki nodded then frowned.

"Hold onto the rails." I did what he said without thought. A massive bang echoed through the ship. Sirens started flashing and I could feel the ship screaming. But that wasn't what scared me, Loki did.

"About time." He said exasperated, his eyes then meeting mine. "You can never trust the help."

Eyes widening I mumbled out a panicked 'no', and bolted for the Lab. I was about half way there when I heard a roar. I knew that noise, having been terrified of it for years. Backpedalling I prayed my pet Thor was ok, though knowing her she would just hide under the bed until all the noise stopped. I was wishing I could do the same when I found myself back in Loki's prison. He was waiting in his cage, laughing with his arms open.

"Come on in, it's possibly the only safe place left on this flying ship of yours." I was contemplating it when I felt a bolt of pain. Looking down at my shoulder I saw the other end of an arrow poking through it. Dimly I heard Loki yelling at the person who had shot the arrow as he was now in the room, releasing the prisoner. The second Loki was free he clicked his finger towards me. The man I now recognized as Clint Barton or Hawkeye immediately walked towards me, however instead of finishing the job he clicked something on the side of the arrow and the head fell off. Gripping me around the stomach he ripped the arrow back through the hole. This time I did scream in pain, though the agony didn't distract from something that I could feel; it was the same energy from the spear, and it was inside of Barton; he was being controlled.

I was feeling faint from the pain, swaying slightly and I hardly noticed Barton motion towards one of his men. I was hefted into the arms of the faceless solider and taken away. My last image before I blacked out was of Loki splitting himself into two people, and then both of them watching me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok after this chapter is where it goes completely off kilter from the Avengers Timeline, it will also get smutty, well y'all read the warnings.**

**Hmm, it turns out Loki has light green eyes... My bad :S**

**Don't forget my Loki is evil, and no matter what he might do he always has a plan.**

A loud hammering noise woke me. Startled, I reared up only to stop at the pain in my shoulder. A quick glance affirmed my guess; not only did my shoulder still have a hole in it, but it was untreated. With eyes still adjusting I looked around. The first thing I noticed was the room around me. It was decorated tastefully with a variation of greens and other dark colours. A massive bed took up a small amount of the room, while one side of the wall was dedicated entirely to books. Of course a fireplace was the next thing I noticed and not a small one either; a massive one you would expect to find in an old-style Viking cabin with comfortable looking couches around it. There were two doors in the room, one obviously leading to a private bathroom and another which I guessed lead to the rest of the house.

The second thing I noticed was that I was in a literal wooden cage, one that a person seemed to be still building around me. The only things in the cage were a few thin blankets on the floor and a toilet built into the corner, which was thankfully hidden behind a privacy screen.

"So, what do you think of your new home?" I finally noticed Loki and dimly wondered how long he had been there for. "I helped design it myself; it's made entirely of wood. I was also sure that there are absolutely no electrical items in this room, not even a circuit board." I reached out for a second with my mind, only to find he was telling the truth; the nearest electrical surge I could feel was at least three rooms away.

"Why did you take me?" Loki laughed and hunched down on his legs, just so he could look me in the face from my seated position.

"I have always wanted a pet. And what's better than the offspring of both Asgardian and Human descent?" I fought back the tears, trying to break through and forced myself to look away from the monster's gloating face. "What, nothing to say? And I went to all this trouble for you." Mind firmly in another place I turned my back. I felt a small surge of energy and realized that Loki must have his spear again. A quick glace over my shoulder confirmed that. Loki saw where my eyes landed.

"Ah yes, my new toy." He flexed his fist around it and looked at me through hooded eyes. "Tell me, what did you feel when you touched this? I know it wasn't pain, but think about lying to me now and I promise that you will know pain."

Shuddering, I stood and faced the God. He stood the second I did and towered over me.

"I felt energy and power, but you're the conductor. It feeds off your hate to gain any real strength; without you it's useless." My monotone voice seemed to worry Loki for a second; I only assumed it was because he didn't want to break me so soon. "Can I please have some bandages?"

He looked amused. "Whatever for?" I felt his eyes on my wound so I didn't need to wonder why he was refraining from getting me help; he wanted me to suffer. He reminded me of a girl who used to beat on me when I was younger. She was my age and resented me because I was so far above her in intelligence; heck, I was in university and she was still in junior high school. But every time she beat me up she used to watch me moan in pain on the ground, ignoring all my asking for help. Once I gained the courage to ask her why she liked to watch and she replied "I want you to feel helpless."

Sighing, I grabbed the blanket beneath me and started tearing it into pieces while Loki just watched. Carefully I wrapped what I deemed the cleanest side over the wound, hoping it might help keep any nasty infections out of it. But I was afraid I was already too late; the skin around it was going red and I could feel a faint itching sensation. But rather than show my pain to Loki I just turned my back again. He laughed and I could hear his footsteps leaving the room. I glanced behind me to make sure he was gone before breaking down. Silently I cried into my hands, the pain of my shoulder and fear of my situation causing too many emotions at once. Finally I was too weak to continue standing and sunk to the floor, my hand automatically positioning itself so I could have slight cushioning for my head. This time I faced the door, wanting to know if anybody was coming in; there was nothing I hated more than being frightened.

Hours past and I realized that I had never been this alone; I didn't have my cat or machines to talk to. Not to mention I was both starving and thirsty, but it wouldn't surprise me if Loki chose to withhold basics from me.

Finally the man himself entered the room; he didn't even look tired. Without glancing at me Loki walked over to a small table in the corner. He waved a hand and the most succulent food I had ever seen appeared on it. Gigantic lobsters with fresh sauce, roast beef and yorkshire pudding and to top it all off there was a massive chocolate cake, one that reminded me of the one from the movie _Matilda_. It took me a second but then it clicked; these were all my favourite foods.

"Stand up." If I could have I probably would have obeyed him, but I was too dang tired and sore. Loki looked irritated for a second then I felt a small surge of energy. Long fingers wrapped themselves around my arms and hefted me up. Groaning I looked behind me to find another Loki. The phantom Loki waved his hand and the door to my cage disappeared. _If I were an actual Avenger I would totally be escaping right now_. Instead, I let the other Loki half walk me-half drag me over to a chair near the table. In shoved me into the hard wooded thing and then disappeared. I winced when my shoulder wound rubbed against the chair. Loki glanced once at my pained face then sat in the throne-like chair across from me. Smirking he clicked his fingers and a bowl of what looked like extremely watery soup appeared in front of me, along with a no-doubt crusty piece of bread. The first thing I grabbed though was the glass of water and gulped it down as quickly as possible.

"Hope you enjoy the meal and water, seeing as it's all you will get until tomorrow evening." Immediately I stopped swallowing the water, but to my dismay most of the glass was empty. Now I would have to wait until tomorrow to try and clean my wound. "By all means Freyja, tuck in." I didn't bother looking at Loki before I picked up my spoon and took a sip. It tasted like half a kilo of salt had been mixed into the food. Sighing I shoved it to the side and simply sat. All I could hear was the slight clinking of silver on china as Loki ate. Ignoring the pains in my stomach I finished of my glass of water and dared a glance at the God. He was eating with perfect manners, but then I hadn't expected any less; Loki was nothing if not elegant. Forcing my gaze away from the food I closed my eyes. The closest energy signature I could feel was coming from Loki so I hesitated towards it. Instantly I felt agony; hissing through my teeth I opened my eyes. Loki was looking at me with an amused expression.

"You really must stop doing that. I would hate for you to injure yourself." I restrained myself from snorting, settling for rolling my eyes. "Ah, so the emotionless girl actually has spark, how delightful. I was beginning to think that you were already broken. But then that wouldn't surprise me, considering your past." My eyes flicked worriedly towards him. _He can't know everything_. Loki, never to miss a thing, instantly noticed my discomfort. "I take it you didn't know that S.H.I.E.L.D. kept an entire folder on you? It was one of the bigger ones that I read." I hated the delight he was gaining from this. "So what should I start with? Perhaps how you are the sole reason that _both_ of your parents are dead. Maybe how you bravely became an outcast for the purpose of joining a university at twelve. My favourite though, is the reason why you burnt down your old home and why there were several male bodies found in your bedroom..."

"STOP!" I finally screamed, slamming my hands on the table. I could feel myself breathing too fast as my mind flashed back to that night; to the men who touched me and then the moment when I watched them melt before my eyes.

Something had broken inside of me and I launched myself at Loki. He wasn't expecting it and I managed to tackle him to the ground. His armour dug into me and sliced through my arms but I held onto him, finally gaining leeway and raising my fist to punch him in his perfect face. If anything it hurt me more but it was satisfying, so I kept on doing it. The second time seemed to shake him out of his shock. He growled and grabbed my fist, causing me to yelp when he squeezed to nearly the point of breaking. Though rather than stopping me, it edged me on. In my mind I wasn't seeing Loki, I was seeing those men. Ignoring the pain in my shoulder I used my other hand and slashed my fingernails down his face. This time he actually roared in anger and tossed me off him. Before I could regain myself for another attack, he grabbed both my arms and held me down with his body.

"You dare strike a God!" Loki snarled in my face. I could sense he was seconds away from killing me, but I couldn't stop.

"You dare mention that night!" Still fighting I slammed my head up into Loki's, or tried to; he seemed to block my every move. The body on top of mine brought back the thought of another body having done this. Exhausted and sobbing I tried to pull my hands from his. The entire time I mumbled under my breath, "Please get off me, don't." Finally I was exhausted, the lack of food getting to me. Sanity slowly returned and I didn't dare look at Loki, far too frightened to even open my eyes. Loki shifted on top of me and I was reminded of the position we were in. This was by far the closest I had ever been to another person and I could feel every inch of the body on mine.

"I assumed that you must have invited those men into your bedroom." I looked at Loki; his face from above mine looked slightly regretful.

Turning my head to the side I whispered, "Please get off of me." He did, instantly. He could probably tell I was too weak to move and leaned down, effortlessly lifting me. I knew where he was taking me and whimpered, but it did nothing to stop the inevitable. Loki laid me carefully down on the makeshift bed in my cell, he didn't bother with the blanket though; in a way we both knew that it was too thin to be anything more than a hassle. Without saying a word Loki left the cell, the wooden bolt sliding home. I had a feeling he made the noise extra loud, just to make it clear that nothing had changed between us. But it had; if anything I now hated him more.

...

I woke feeling hotter than I could ever remember. It felt like my throat was made of paper and my eyes were swollen. I could feel the cuts that I sustained from Loki's armour burning. When I raised my arm to have a look at my shoulder, I nearly screamed in pain at the slight movement of the bandage.

"Loki." My voice came out as a croak. Panting I moved my head to better see the room. No God was in sight but the covers on the bed were yet to be made. I had hope that a maid or something might come in, but to my dismay after waiting for an unknown amount of time, the bed actually made itself. I felt desperate enough for water to actually try drinking from the toilet, but when I tried to move my entire body burned with pain. Moaning I lay still, the only water I had left trailed down my cheeks in tears that I couldn't stop. I had no idea how long I laid there before I finally heard somebody enter the room. Loki's voice ran out in a curse and he rushed over to the cage.

"Stupid human, why didn't you inform me you were ill?" _Of course, blame it on me_. He opened his mouth and called for a helper. An unknown man entered, his eyes were an unnatural blue and they didn't even glance my way.

"How do I heal a sick human?" Loki demanded. The man finally looked at me and followed Loki into the cage. With impersonal hands the man ripped off the bandage around my shoulder, and again I heard the god curse. The man went to touch the wound and I whimpered.

"Do not touch her." My fevered eyes looked at Loki in shock; he also seemed surprised at his words. "Just tell me what ails her."

The man stood in a salute and answered, "She is suffering from an infection. It has festered into a fever and will undoubtedly kill her in the next day or so if it remains untreated." Loki nodded and looked back down at me.

"Can you heal her?" The solider nodded.

"I will need to find some antibiotics to stop the infection. Until then she will require constant temperature checking."

"What is this, temperature checking?"

"She must be kept cold, sir." The man clipped his heels and awaited command.

"Go fetch these antibiotics. I will keep her cool." The man nodded and left. Loki reached towards me; startled, I flinched back. He growled "stubborn human" under his breath before lifting me into his arms again. Instantly I felt my body cool down, unable to stop myself I latched onto the man. He made a sound of annoyance before walking towards one of the doors.

"If I am required to keep you cool, it will be easier if you shower first." Loki entered the bathroom and made to place me down, I refused to let go and nestled my burning forehead further into the God's shoulder. "You are more trouble than you are worth; I should kill you now and be done." I didn't respond; I was too busy absorbing all the freezing energy I could. Suddenly I found myself naked and in the arms of an equally naked Loki. Still having some sense I yelped and kicked my legs slightly, though it didn't do much good. Loki simply tightened his arms around me. _Ohh, he is so cold_. The warmth of my body snuck up on me again. Seconds later I was back to holding myself as close to Loki as possible. He made a few more steps then stopped. Afraid he was going to try and drop me I held on tighter. Sighing in annoyance Loki muttered a few words and cold water suddenly hit us, my body reacted naturally and goosebumps appeared... along with other embarrassing reactions; thankfully I was too sick to care. I felt a finger trace along my arm; I knew he was noticing the bumps all over my body.

"What are these?" In my delirium-addled mind I spoke without thinking or pausing.

"Goosebumps; humans get them when we're cold." My outside layers might have been reacting to the cold correctly, but I was still boiling inside. "Can you make it colder?" Loki said more words and the shower dropped a few degrees. _Better_. But it wasn't as good as the parts touching Loki; it felt like the cold had entered my body in those places, like it was burrowing deep.

After about five minutes in the shower Loki turned it off and I groaned in protest. He ignored me and actually managed to yank my body off his. Unable to stand I fell to the ground. Lying naked on my back I stared at the god above me, my mind not even noticing his likewise state of undress. He grabbed a towel from a nearby rack and threw it on my body; my arms wouldn't move to dry myself. Loki looked down with a sneer. "Truly pathetic."

I whimpered and my eyes started leaking again. I fully expected Loki to leave me on the bathroom floor but instead he leaned down. Breathing through my nose in panic, I tried not to scream as he roughly wiped the excess water off me.

"Would you rather I get one of my men to do this?" His voice was ripe with mocking; we both knew that while I hated him at least he was more familiar then his men.

"No." My voice croaked painfully and I winced. When Loki reached the wound on my shoulder he cleaned around it slowly, but despite his efforts I still hissed at the bite of it. When I was deemed acceptably clean, Loki lifted me into his arms again and the iciness of his skin sunk into me. Sighing I wrapped my arms around his chest and pressed closer. This time he made a strange strangled noise but I ignored it.

Loki then stopped moving. I fully expected to be placed back onto my cage floor and braced myself. Instead the softest sheets I had ever felt enveloped me and I realized that I was in Loki's bed. My shock showed because I actually released the God, instantly regretting it when my body began heating up again. Loki clicked his fingers and he was dressed in just a pair of long dark green silk pants. He didn't bother putting clothes on me; probably knew I would just tear them off in a bid to cool down.

"Sir." The man from before had returned. I didn't bother pulling a sheet over myself, too tender to do so. Instead Loki waved his hand and it tossed itself over me but I instantly tried to yank it off. Sighing, he made the posters around the bed close instead. I could still hear everything though.

"Did you acquire the antibiotics?"

"Yes sir." I heard the tell-tale noise of pills being shaken in cardboard.

"What else will be required, food and water?"

"Yes sir, a type of broth would be best and give her small amounts of water."

"Very well, bring me both those things." I heard the solider clip his heals and walk away and the curtain opened again. Loki looked down at me with an unreadable expression. I noticed he had his spear pointed at me.

"I should kill you." I laughed at his words. Loki seemed surprised for a second, as he had probably never seen me smile.

"You tried that... A lot."

Loki smiled and looked down at his spear, "True." He dropped the spear but it disappeared before hitting the ground. _Probably to some treasure room_. He moved his hand to the bedside table and picked up something that I hadn't noticed; a very thin and sharp looking dagger. Rather than struggle uselessly I bared my throat; I would rather he kill me cleanly then make me suffer. He placed it lightly against my throat; nary had a single emotion graced his face. It was so sharp I felt the bite of it instantly, followed by a warm fluid going down my neck. Blood.

Rather than cut me deeper than a scratch, Loki pulled it away. Still emotionless he placed the knife back in its spot and turned towards the door. In a backwards part of my mind I felt relief, but at the moment I was too busy watching the muscles on Loki's back as he turned. The man appeared at the door with food and water which Loki took from him before making the door close it his face. Walking back towards me with a smirk on his face at the trick, Loki placed the food on the mostly empty bed side table. He passed me the packet of antibiotics; I had taken them before on occasion so knew how they worked. I was barely able to open the packet and pop one into my mouth before exhaustion took over. I looked longingly at the glass of water, but before I could ask for a sip I found myself somehow suspended slightly in the air. The pillows from the other side of the bed appeared under my head. I was lowered slowly onto them, and this new slightly elevated head position allowed me to look around more. Loki placed the glass of water at my mouth, only allowing me to take small sips and when he deemed I had enough he took it away. I felt like punching him in that moment, but wasn't given a chance as next he moved the bowl of soup to my lips. This time I pushed him away when I had enough, thankfully this soup didn't taste like salt. I vaguely wondered why he wouldn't make somebody else care for me, but then he was extremely possessive of things he owned and I was willing to bet that he considered me his property.

The heat started creeping up on me again, even the silk sheets felt like fire. "Hot…" Mumbling I reached for Loki's arm, and thankfully he allowed me to take it. He resisted for a moment before following me down onto the bed, having the foresight to place pillows under his head first. I curled my body around his; the iciness of his skin seemingly halted the fever from excelling in heat. He was stiff as a board, acting how I imagined I would have if somebody had wrapped themselves around me.

"I'm sorry." I felt Loki look down at me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and looked up. Even laying down he still towered over me. He nodded once at my words. _At least he acknowledged that I don't want this anymore then he does_. Even though Loki was cold I found my body fighting through it. I moaned in annoyance when it started heating up again.

Then an idea struck me; it seemed brilliant. "You're," I paused for breath, "frost giant." Loki froze beneath me, but allowed me to continue. "Become... one." My vision was getting fuzzy, but a blind person would still sense this transformation.

From beneath me, every inch of Loki turned light blue, but that wasn't the biggest change. His eyes became red and marks that almost looked like tattoos appeared on his face. In my delirium I smiled and traced my finger down one. "Pretty."

Loki's eyes widened in what I would call shock, then disbelief. "You seem drunk."

My laugh came out all throaty. "Not drunk, never really been... except with Tony." Loki gripped my chin, he looked angry.

"Who is this 'Tony'?"

Sighing I nestled his hand, the freezing temperature soothing. "Stark... Tony Stark."

"He will learn not to touch my things." Laughing I threw a leg over Loki's waist, purely a move to get colder, but his body stiffened up again.

"He didn't... touch me. I killed the ones who did." This time the memory didn't make me sad. I was numb to all emotions except bliss. Loki relaxed underneath me, the hand that had been gripping my chin relaxing and moving to span my cheek.

"Who were the ones who hurt you?" I shuddered at the question, but answered anyway.

"Never knew... I recognized only one; he worked with my father. He seemed so... nice… but he saw me."

"Saw you what?" My mind was becoming slightly fuzzy, but I held on.

"He saw me use a computer without touching it. I scared him." Loki tightened his hold on my waist and growled low in his throat.

"Only in mankind would you find one willing to harm a youngling like that." I realized then that I had given him more fodder to hate my kind with. _Bad Freyja_. Obviously he sensed my being upset because he ran his hand up and down my back; the cool soothing sensation had me relaxing in seconds.

"I wasn't so young, Loki."

"This was a mere two years ago, yes?" I nodded against his neck. "Then you were young. They are the reason you hate to be touched."

I didn't bother responding, he already knew the answer. I realized how hypocritical I was being, considering I was wrapped around the God of Trickery, but I was too sick to care.

"I will ensure that you become used to my touch." I froze at that.

"Why?"

"I find I enjoy touching you, so you will adjust to me." I almost smiled at the certain and arrogant tone in his voice.

"You want to have a half-breed abomination touching you?" I threw his own words back at him, he considered for a moment.

"You touch your pets, do you not?" I nodded against his skin; I missed my girl Thor so much in that moment.

"Then as my pet, I have the right to touch you." _I should be angry right now... Effort.._.

"I am not something that you can own, Loki. I don't want to be owned and live in a cage." Loki lowered his head to rest on mine and I felt him smile against it.

"You are part human, so you crave subjugation."

"Well you claimed I am part Asgardian, so I crave freedom." He laughed against me. With one finger I was unknowingly tracing the tattoo patterns on his chest.

"It will make for an interesting mix, don't you think?" I knew he wasn't joking.

Smiling sadly I answered, "When I am better, Loki, I won't let you hold me like this, or even come near me probably." He tightened his arm around my waist, bringing my body further onto his.

"I won't allow you a choice, my little half breed." _Oh great, he named me_. Shaking my head I tried to clear the cobwebs in my brain, but it didn't work. Slowly I drifted off, Loki's freezing skin finally keeping the fever away long enough for my body to start healing.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up slowly, like I used to before I was attacked; in the days before nightmares. Slowly becoming aware of everything, I felt something strange under me; it was both cold and hard. Opening one eye I looked down and froze. I was lying on top of the God of Mischief and so far I wasn't freaking out... and I was naked. Then I did start to freak out. My gaze not leaving the sleeping Loki's face I blindly reached for the sheet. My shoulder stung at the movement but I ignored it; a quick glance down confirmed that Loki had kicked the sheet to the bottom of the bed... and he was also naked. I immediately darted my eyes away from the sight; I just wasn't sure the image would ever disappear. The worst thing was that I didn't really want it to. I made to slowly turn off the bed and something caught my eye; I recognized it immediately. The Asgardian knife that Loki had used—slightly—on me was still on the bedside table. Reaching out I grasped it; the weight and feel of a weapon was unfamiliar so it took me a minute to hold it in a comfortable way. Satisfied I had a grip, I turned back towards Loki; thankfully he was still asleep. Slowly I brought the knife down to his throat.

"You don't think you can actually use that on me, do you?" Startled I nearly dropped the weapon; Loki's pale green eyes opened and looked at me. I could sense he was laughing at me. "Oh, and looks like you were wrong; you are letting me touch you."

I looked down at him and removed the knife; we both knew that I couldn't have done it. Smirking, Loki snaked his arms behind his head and leaned on them, his eyes trailed down and up my body. _NAKED_. Yelping I grabbed the sheet from the bottom of the bed and wrapped it around me like a toga. Loki frowned.

"I dislike the sheet. Remove it." I was pretty sure I was gaping at him. At which point last night did we turn from prisoner and captor to slave and master?

"No." My cheeks burning red I went to hop out of the bed, but cool pale hands grabbed my arms and pushed me back onto the mattress. Pain throbbed from my shoulder at the movement and I closed my eyes, inhaling sharply.

"See, you are still injured." Loki's finger trailed up and down my shoulder; the urge to fight was starting to act up. The man above obviously saw the fright in my eyes; he snagged one hand on the sheet and thus prevented my no doubt amazing escape. "And as you are injured, you probably shouldn't move, Freyja." _Well at least he isn't saying my name with disgust anymore. Yay for progress_.

"You can't." He grinned down from above me; the knife I had dropped appeared in his hand. Thinking he was going to stab me, I screamed and shoved him away. Unfortunately, shoving a God was like shoving a tiger: not very smart and usually just pissed them off. With two of his fingers Loki held my wrists to the bed; the amount of strength he had in them scared me.

"Don't hurt me." It came out as pathetic and meek, but I didn't really have anything else going for me. I wasn't a super spy like Natasha or a literal metal machine like Tony; I didn't know how to fight. Smirking, Loki ran a finger down my lip. I stiffened at the contact and moved my face to look away from him. Grabbing my chin, Loki pulled it back.

"You shouldn't turn you neck to a predator Freyja. It invites trouble."

"I would say that I'm already in trouble." I spoke without thinking and instantly regretted it. Rather than punish me though, Loki laughed.

"Occasionally I get glimpses of the women you would be, had those men not hurt you. I like this women, she has spark." I had a feeling he was going to order me to constantly be her, but I couldn't. She didn't exist anymore. Rather than do what I assumed he would, Loki looked down at the sheet covering my body. He fingered the edge of it. "This offends me." He moved the knife to the top of the sheet and pressed the knife down, I didn't dare move at it trailed down my body. Soon the sheet was cut perfectly; the two halves that had covered me but had a small amount space going between them. I looked down and noticed that apart from my nipples, Loki could see every part of me. Cheeks bright red I turned my head again; this time he let me.

"Tell me Freyja, do you require your pets to go around in clothing?"

"Wha...?" Loki shushed me and placed his head next to mine, his long black hair tickling the corner of my face.

"Answer _just_the question."

"N... no." I knew that Loki was smiling.

"Exactly." Softly he brought my face around to look at him, removing a tear I didn't know I had shed with the tip of his finger. Lowering the tear-dropped hand he removed the sheet from my body. "A body like this should not be hidden away, Freyja." I made a noise of discomfort when his hand trailed from the bottom of my throat to my navel. "Relax, I am only touching. I told you that you will have to accustom yourself to it." The hand moved along my waist and hips, stopping to grip my average love handles. "I am pleased that you do not look like many of the women from this planet; it seems your men favour stick insects."

I didn't bother pointing out that modelling was a job that required you be thin, and that most women simply felt better being a smaller weight. He was a man, he wouldn't understand. I jerked slightly when Loki's hand moved along the side of my right breast to my arm.

"Shhh." For some reason his voice calmed me, probably because so far he was the only man I had this close to me that hadn't harmed me.

"Why do you want to destroy earth?" I knew that the question came from nowhere, but I had to do something to still his hands, even if for only a moment.

"I do not want to destroy the earth." Answered Loki, I finally gained the courage to look into his eyes. He had that malevolent smirk gracing his face.

"What then?" I could still feel his hands slowly touching every part of me, but my questions seemed to help distract him from it.

"I have read of your Earth's history, Freyja. The Ancient Romans and Egyptians are perhaps the greatest civilizations to ever be created. And they had one thing in common: slavery. Mankind craves subjugation; it is the untold secret of your people." I felt truly sorry for Loki in that moment.

"I pity you." The hands touching me stopped, turned hard and gripped. I winced at the strength in them but kept talking. "You're so alone, Loki, trapped between two worlds and two lies. So you come to Earth and try to destroy it and the people inhabiting it." I shook my head in wonder at his selfishness, and although my voice betrayed my fear I didn't halt. "You are acting like a child having a temper tantrum. And my world must pay the price? How is that fair?" I had barely finished speaking and Loki was gone. It took me a second to realize that he was standing above me next to the bed. His battle armour was back on and under his horned helm he looked incredibly dangerous, his eyes flashing with unrestrained anger. His spear appeared in his hand and all it took was a tap of it on the floor and one of his men appeared at the door.

Yelping I tried to cover myself with whatever I could find, but Loki waved his arm and all coverings were gone. So I settled for hunching up in an awkward seated position.

"Place my pet back in her cage." The man moved forward immediately and before I could back off he grabbed both my arms, hauling me up. My fear came tumbling back and I started struggling, but he was too strong for me. He yanked me all the way to my cage, I was now nearly sobbing in fear at the sensation of another person touching me; I hated it.

"Stop." I had a split-second wish that Loki had changed his mind that he wouldn't lock me up, and then I remembered who he was. The man turned and forced me to face Loki, my entire body bared. The God didn't spare it a glance as he walked forward.

He grabbed my chin roughly in one hand, his strength so uncontained that he bruised me instantly upon contact. But it was his words that had me crying.

"I will show you what a 'child' having a temper tantrum can truly do." Shoving my face aside, he tossed something into my cage then walked from the room. The guard shoved me into my cage and threw the bolt closed. I immediately threw myself at the door.

"No! Please, I'm sorry!"

...

My voice was hoarse and arms sore from banging on the door by the time I finally gave up; even then I only sunk to the floor and began whacking the door of the cage with my feet. Eventually I was forced to give that up as well, and then I remembered that Loki had thrown something into my cage. It didn't take me long to find it; he had tossed in my antibiotics. Without thinking I popped one; something told me that we both didn't want me to be as helpless as last night again. The only other thing around was the partially torn up blanket. Realizing I had no choice I reached out of it. The fabric it was made of would no doubt scratch my skin, but at least it was a covering. As it didn't reach all the way around me, I settled for wrapping it around the front of my body and holding it up under my arms.

Some people entered my room and I had a split second of panic before I realized they had blue eyes They walked in quickly and aimed their guns at me. Frightened I backed into the corner of my cage. The man from last night entered and was pushing a flat screen on a stand. Hope filled me, _all I have to do is send out a message through it_. The man switched it on and I felt instantly better, the small electrical currents sifted through me. I opened my eyes when I heard all the guns in the room click.

"Our God has informed me to tell you, that even the slightest hint at electrical surge will result in a gunshot to each knee cap. Anymore and we have orders to shoot off your legs entirely." _Won't I need those_? Even though it sounded impossible—what they were threatening—I didn't dare send out even a comforting 'hello' to the TV.

The man nodded to one of his other men and he switched it to a strange news channel. It took me a second to realize what I was seeing. Images of a medium size town were being shown and it was destroyed. Gasping I held my hand over my mouth.

"The images we are about to show you, are considered extremely distressing." The anchor lady and man both seemed on the verge of tears. The TV was showing shots of what had happened. All around buildings were destroyed and bodies lay on the streets, some shot and some looked like a laser went through them. When the camera focused on a destroyed school, I started crying silent tears that I hardly noticed. The camera flicked back to an obviously distressed on-sight journalist.

"The devastation we are seeing here is indescribable. Survivors are all reporting the same story: a single man wielding a spear that shot lightening led a small army into the town. The death toll stands at seven thousand, and it is rising every second." The journalist breathed deep then turned, the camera now focusing on a destroyed children care centre. "As you can see, nothing escaped this horrific attack." The TV was switched off and the men walked out, shutting the door behind them.

"No…" Gasping and holding my hand over my mouth I ran for the toilet, the entire contents of my stomach coming up. Wiping my mouth on the blanket I tossed it away, it didn't matter; nothing did anymore.

"It's my fault, oh god it's my fault." Chanting this for a minute I was unable to control throwing up again, this time though there was nothing solid left and so my body started throwing out bile. Hanging onto the toilet lid I flushed it and let it go, my body curled in on itself as I broke down. Nothing had ever felt this horrible before, not even when I had killed those men and enjoyed it.

Somebody walked into the room and opened my cell door. Fully expecting Loki I whimpered and practically wrapped myself around the bars on the other side. Instead, impersonal leather-covered hands held me up with no difficulty; the man from before had returned. Surprisingly careful he led me to Loki's bathroom, and when we got inside he released me. My body was too numb to care that somebody had touched me. He walked over to the shower and turned it on, taking his glove off and testing the water before coming back towards me. Rather than make me walk, he lifted me and placed me in the shower. I didn't bother trying to stand and just sunk down to the floor, the water hitting me in warm sprays. Deeming his job done, the man walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I wasn't sure how long I sat in that shower; all I knew was I would eventually have to hop up and deal with the world. But I didn't want to. Eventually standing I grabbed the shampoo and scrubbed my hair with it, and next was the conditioner but my movements were sluggish, like I was watching somebody else do this. Rather then turn the shower off I left it running; it wasn't like the God of Trickery had to pay for water. Walking over to the sink I grabbed a new toothbrush from a drawer and did the monotonous job of cleaning my teeth. It was a slight relief to get the taste of vomit out of my mouth. That didn't last though when I looked in the mirror; I was disgusted at myself. Every time I tried to clear my head, it flashed back to those dead people... The dead children. Before I knew what had happened I grabbed the toothbrush holder and threw it at the mirror. It was a beautiful thing, watching those shards of glass tumble down from the wall. One of them landed at my feet. Reaching down I grasped it in one hand, bringing it to my wrist. I had barely made a shallow cut when it sunk in what I was doing; I threw the shard away with a yell. Here I was trying to kill myself, when all those people on the TV had their lives stolen from them.

The fog in my brain was starting to lift, but every time it got higher, I thought of those people more... The people I had helped cause the deaths of.

"You should know that you cannot escape me that way." Startled, I looked up. Loki was standing at the door, still in his battle armour... Still with blood on him.

"You destroyed that town." It was a statement, not a question. Loki just shrugged and walked into the bathroom.

"I killed those people and of course destroyed that town, because the Avengers and you must know what I am capable of." I had forgotten that I was naked and Loki took advantage of that. His long fingers glided down my side, I didn't feel it though. Grabbing my hair he pulled my head to the side. Gently I felt his lips kiss my neck. "They are all expendable, Freyja."

Finally shaking out of my numbness, I shook my head and pulled away. Turning to face Loki, I watched him play with the strands of my hair that had gotten caught in his fingers. Smirking he started removing his clothes. I turned away.

"No," Loki growled before he forced my eyes back towards him. "You will watch me wash off the blood; blood that wouldn't be on me had you not spoken out of turn." Terrified and guilty, I made my eyes stay on his as he undressed. The effectiveness with which he removed his armour made it clear that he had been to battle many times before. I knew that he could have simply vanished the heavy metal off his body, but he was obviously making a point, one I understood perfectly. 'Do what I say and do not insult me or people will be killed'. There was no clang of metal and leather hitting the ground, which meant that Loki was vanishing it before it could make a noise. Finally he was naked; I knew not because I looked, but because that malicious smile was back on his face. He walked over to the shower and tested the water I had left running; obviously he liked it warmer because soon steam was fogging around us.

"Come." Loki's tone left no room for refusal, but I did anyway.

"I already washed." Smirking he leaned his back against the door of the massive shower.

"Do you humans never learn? Come." The last part was ground out through his teeth, so I walked over to him. He held out his hand but I ignored it, stepping past him to enter the shower. I hated the feeling of stepping into water when my hair was still dripping, but not having a choice seemed to dull the inclination of jumping out. Loki followed me in, his pale green eyes darkening slightly in colour as he looked me over.

"This is the second time in two days I have had you in a shower with me." I knew he was referring to when I was sick. Did it really count if you cannot remember? "Last time I bathed you; this time you will wash me." I gaped slightly when Loki handed me a cloth and soap. "Unless you would rather I go and destroy your own home town." The second he said that, I set right to work.

There was no doubt in my mind that Loki would do as he said, so timidly I began wiping the blood off Loki's shoulders; I had to reach up and stretch considering the height and width of them. Asgardians were simply built a lot bigger than humans, probably because they used swords and spears and not guns when they fought. It didn't take me long to remove all the blood, considering most of it was still wet. I gagged slightly when I realized that, but I figured that throwing up on the God who held me captive wasn't an intelligent move. Once done with this I was unsure what to do, so I just sort of stood there. Above me Loki made an annoyed noise, grabbing the cloth off of me he rubbed some of that expensive soap into it and handed it back. Gulping, I held it in my hand for a minute, trying to figure out how to do this.

"Could you please switch places with me?" I asked quietly, looking to the side. Loki grabbed my arms lightly and switched our positions. I now had my back to the spray and he was mostly out of it. Quickly I began wiping the cloth down his body; it was extremely difficult but I managed not to look at any part of him. I was sure that my cheeks were bright red by the time I was done; Loki had seemed entranced by that annoying feature of mine and was currently running a finger along the red.

"You missed a spot." I knew instantly what he meant, but there was no way in hell I was touching that monster.

"N... No." Loki sighed at my answer, but I had a feeling that he had expected it.

"Very well." Loki grabbed the cloth of me, but rather than finish washing himself, he lathered it up again and brought it to my shoulder. Startled, I wacked his hand away. Growling in annoyance he grabbed my hands and placed one against the door, the other against the wall.

"Wh..."

"You will not move your hands." I didn't bother arguing with him; he would just threaten me with the usual things. Slowly I nodded. Satisfied he brought the cloth back up to my body. Surprisingly impersonal, it trailed in small circles from my shoulders down to my feet, not once trying to touch me anywhere inappropriately. The soft scent of the soap flooded the air and I found my body relaxing. He chuckled in amusement.

"If I had known it was this easy to get you to relax, I would have done it ages ago." I ignored him. Slowly the cloth was brought up the backs of my legs where it trailed over both my bottom cheeks and I jumped. "Shhh…" Loki coaxed softly before he continued cleaning up my back.

He dropped the cloth once he reached my shoulders and turned me so my back was to his front. Stiffening, I fought for only a moment. Readjusting my hands Loki placed me in a slightly bent position. I shivered in fear.

"I only want to touch you. Calm yourself, Pet." Some of my fear left at his words, but how could I trust the Maker of Lies?

Turned out I didn't have a choice, but a part of me already knew that.

Loki's hands which were covered in soap moved from beneath my spread arms and cupped my breasts. I opened my mouth to scream but it came out as a gasp and he pinched my nipples carefully between his fingers. Breathing quickly I forced my body not to react as Loki slowly caressed them in circles; I could practically feel his arrogant smirk.

When one hand started to move down my stomach, I buckled against him. He stopped that movement by simply pinching my nipple; the shot of feeling it sent through my body halted my daring escape. I looked down and watched as Loki's pale long fingers trailed through my pubic hair.

"Not that I don't delight at seeing a full bush again, but for my future purposes, this…" he gripped the hair between his fingers and pulled a little, bringing a slightly pained gasp from me. "Will have to go." I tried to be offended, but that left when Loki's finger teased around my lips.

"What are you...?" I ended on a moan when a digit dipped inside of me. Slowly he brought it from circling my opening to twirling around my clit. Nobody—not even I—had ever done this to my body. Even those men I killed had only gotten my panties off before I melted them.

That horrific thought did nothing to quell the feeling Loki was bringing me. I found myself leaning back against his chest just so I could watch what he was doing. With two fingers he had spread my lips, and with his middle one he was slowly making patterns from my opening to my clit. His other hand moved down my body to join its twin. The hand that had been making me crazy moved, and the finger he had been using to toy with my clit made an attempt at dipping inside of me.

I made a distressed noise. "No." I snapped my legs closed, but it did nothing to deter Loki. With a small laugh he bent me over further. Trying to figure out what he was doing, I gasped when a finger entered me from behind. Carefully he moved that digit in and out of my unused passage. I choked out a small sob of confusion at each movement. For reasons I couldn't understand, this wasn't hurting me, it felt like the friction was meant to happen.

"Good Freyja, just relax." His voice sounded heavy, like he too was in distress. The finger inside of me curled and I arched my back, causing Loki to hiss out words in another language.

Seconds away from something I didn't understand Loki pulled out his finger and turned me around. Dazed and body throbbing I looked into his face; I had never seen him with a gaze so intense.

Reaching behind me he turned off the shower then leaned down to grab me into his arms. Squealing slightly, Loki hadn't even taken three steps before he set me down again. I found myself seated on one of the bathroom benches, thankfully not the one with all the broken glass on it.

"Wh..." before I could ask, Loki pushed my legs open. He knelt down before me and it suddenly clicked what he was going to do.

"Wait... you can't, it's dirty." Loki kissed my inner thigh and I felt him smile. Using two fingers he spread me and dived straight in. Hissing out an oath I scrambled to hold onto the counter top.

Loki's tongue played the same tricks his fingers did; circle then dip. Only this time when his tongue neared my centre, I wanted him to keep it there. My hips started pushing against his face and he made a satisfied noise. Then I heard something click; his fingers.

Another Loki—this one fully dressed—appeared behind the one between my legs and grinned, his gaze taking in every detail. It seemed to know exactly what to do. My pleasure was forgotten for a second as I kept switching my gaze between the two Lokis. The dressed one moved straight over to me and wrapped a hand around my waist, keeping me from thrusting against the real Loki. I ground out an anxious noise before the dressed Loki closed his mouth over mine. It was my first real kiss, and nothing like I expected.

It wasn't kind or soft, but hard and passionate. The fake Loki used a finger on my jaw to force open my mouth, before he started dipping his tongue into my mouth. The sensation was so strange I hardly noticed that it was copying the movements of the real Loki's tongue exactly. When I did I felt both of them smirk against me, then double their effort. The fake Loki started thrusting his tongue in and out of my mouth. I knew what was coming but nothing could have prepared me. Loki started shoving his tongue in and out of my opening, and soon I felt every untried muscle down there contract and try and keep him inside.

Screaming in fake Loki's mouth I gripped one hand in his hair and the other in the real Loki's hair. This seemed to spur them on. My mind started to shut down and my body started reaching for something I had never felt before. Everything seemed to freeze for a second and then release. Moaning, I would have fallen back against the mirror had fake Loki not stopped me. Leaning on his arms I slowly became aware of everything around me, and the fact that real Loki had somewhere along the way replaced fake Loki.

**Let's face it; two Lokis are sooo much better than one. I did warn y'all that it is R rated, so please no flames. But do tell me what you thought about Freyja's first sexual awakening.**

**Xoxo**

**Future**


	7. Chapter 7

The second my head cleared I pulled my arms from Loki and hopped on the floor; what I didn't account for was my legs being so weak. Making an embarrassing squawk noise I fell to the floor, but above me Loki just laughed. It was a bit hard to glare at a naked God without blushing, so I kept my gaze on the floor as I righted myself.

"Why did you do…" I motioned towards myself awkwardly, "that?"

"Because Pet," he toyed with my wet hair, distaste obvious on his face, "I am going to touch you whenever I want." He leaned close to whisper in my ear. "This was a beginner course."

Not knowing what to say I let Loki lead me into the bedroom. Once there he surprised me again. There was a set of clothes on the bed, expensive ones. He motioned towards them with a smile. "Go on."

Gulping I walked forward, touching the clothes. I sort of expected a snake to dart out and bite me, but nothing happened. Reaching down I properly gripped the dress; it was actually quite nice. Soft silk flowed from an empire waist and gave the overall look of a green sea, and even though the colour probably wouldn't suit me, I loved it. But refused to show that kind of gratitude around or to Loki; he did, after all, wipe out an entire town because I called him a petulant child. Typical of his style, there was no underwear present. Glancing once at Loki, I realized that he was already dressed, wearing an obviously tailored grey suit with a green tie and a pitch black scarf on top. Feeling even more self-conscious I hopped into the dress the only way I knew how; thankfully I got it correct. The only problem was that I couldn't do the laces up at my back.

"Please, allow me." I felt cool hands tighten the laces; it felt like I was being suffocated.

"Does it need to be this tight?" I paused for breath. "I thought you didn't want me wearing clothes." From behind me Loki laughed and loosened the ties slightly, allowing me to actually take a real breath.

"Well, Pet, that is only when we are in my chambers. I can hardly have every person gazing upon your body. That pleasure is mine and mine alone." I suffered my embarrassment in secret.

"So are we going somewhere?" I could only pray that it was near somewhere with an electrical current; I was pretty sure that I could try and give Loki just a soft knock out zap with some. _If I don't accidentally melt his face off... that would be a loss_. Shaking my head at the turn of thoughts, I turned into Loki.

"I am taking you to a hairdressing—I believe that is the term used—parlour." I felt his fingers sift through my wet hair; a strange sensation went through it and somehow I knew that he had dried it. "I cannot have you looking like this." Personally I didn't know what he was talking about. My hair had a few split ends and could use some layering, but to be honest the long style had always worked for me. He picked up my hand and tisked. "I will also ensure you get your nails done." Slightly offended I looked down at the roughly bitten off nails. _So I bite when nervous, who cares?_

"Come." He offered his arm to me, and with slight hesitation I took it.

...

I felt a strange sense of vertigo, and then we were suddenly out the front of an obviously expensive hairdressing parlour. I could already feel the pulsing of electrical instruments; my body practically hummed in pleasure. Loki gripped me around the waist and moved his mouth next to my ear. I shivered as his always cold breath ran down my neck.

"If I sense even the slightest change in the air, or any strange side-effects from the electrical instruments, I will personally ensure that every person in this parlour dies an extremely uncomfortable and painful death. Understood?" He pulled my face upwards. I nodded. Smirking he leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips; to anybody looking in we must have seemed like a couple in love.

Loki stepped forward, still holding my arm and opened the door for me. Breathing deep I focused all my energy on ensuring that nothing strange or electrical happened, which nearly failed when I felt a hairdryer blow in the back room. Thankfully Loki missed it.

"May I help you?" The receptionist at the desk gave me a sarcastic look like she knew I was completely out of place here. It was ok; I was used to people looking at me like that.

Loki answered for me. "Yes, my assistant booked your top stylist for my Freyja here." I smiled sweetly when Loki pinched my hip in warning. The receptionist instantly perked up when Loki stared speaking, and I could understand why. In the custom-made suit and with his long hair slicked back from his structured face, he looked every inch the successful and attractive businessman.

"Of course, you're Mr Loki. Janice will be ready for your sister in a moment." I could tell the woman was fishing and apparently so could Loki. The hand that had been lightly touching my waist now wrapped around it in a possessive manner, his fingers lightly stroked my stomach.

"Actually she's my fiancée." I froze at the word and glanced at Loki through the corner of my eye. He had a smile on his face that would have fooled even me had I not known what he was. The receptionist gave me a look of disbelief, and then she smiled a cat's smile. I felt Loki's arm around me stiffen and realized that I would have to take over, or see this lady get turned into a very dead lady.

"Darling," I fell into this role perfectly; after all I had been around Loki for a few days now. "Shall we go and get my hair fixed?" I patted him on the arm like he was a dog, enjoying the reverse in roles.

I smiled brightly to the receptionist. "Is Janice ready yet?" Fingering my hair I gave her a desperate look. "As you can tell I really need a fix up." The receptionist smiled tightly and directed us to our seat.

We were lead to a private room, and the second I sat down a lady seemingly appeared out of nowhere. She smiled brightly then gave me a distressed look and shoved Loki out of the way to get to me.

"Hello, I'm Janice. And my, what an earth happened to you, dear?" Her voice was extremely southern and I found myself smiling. She fingered the ends of my hair; I then noticed that some of it was actually burnt. I gave Loki a worried look; he seemed to understand that I had used up all my lying skills when saving that receptionist.

"I am afraid my Fiancée had an accident at work." He paused and waited for Janice to wave him on; I at least had to admire his lying capabilities. "She works as chef; clumsy girl left her hair down and this happened."

Janice smiled and nodded, seeming to understand. "I see, and do you happen to know what kind of style your fiancée would like?"

"Keep it long, but cut of all burnt and dead end bits. She can decide the rest."

Janice smiled, "Very well. Now, Mr Laufy, you can just take a seat in the waiting room if you want." My mind flashed back to the waiting room. It was extremely nice room with no doubt up-to-date magazines and a TV. Obviously having found it acceptable he left the room. I watched as most of the female eyes in the other room followed him.

Clapping her hands Janice placed them on my shoulder.

"Well now that he is gone, care to tell me what you want?"

Confused I opened my mouth. "What do you mean?"

"Oh honey, you don't have to hide it. I know all about men like him, hell I have married a few. They come in with their fancy tricks and rich hands, and then they walk all over us." I felt myself smiling at Janice's apt description. She snapped her fingers and somebody put a smock into it. Unfolding it she placed it around my neck.

"Ah actually, Loki is right about my hair." I turned red at the intense look Janice gave me; like she didn't believe me. I almost felt guilty for lying. In all honesty I would love to have hair that just passed my shoulders; it would be all wispy and frame my face expertly.

"Ah now," Janice pointed a finger at me in the mirror, "I can tell you're thinking of a different hair style. Tell me about it." I knew that Janice wouldn't let me go without me at least telling her about it.

"Well, it's just under my shoulders and not halfway down my back... and it's wispy, layered and thinner." As I spoke Janice nodded and I knew she was seeing my vision.

"Well, let's make that happen." My eyes widened and I shook my head vehemently. Janice sighed and twirled my chair so I faced her. Bending down on her legs, she faced me.

"Now you listen here, because I know exactly what you are going through, hun. I once had a man who would tell me how to do everything; what to wear and who I could talk to. Now one day, I said no. So he gave me this." Janice pulled up her fringe and showed me a scar. "He beat me blue with a TV remote of all things." I looked unsure over at Loki; I could just see him through the mirror. He was seemingly engrossed in a book; one that he must have materialised out of nowhere. Janice placed her hand on my cheek lightly, my attention was now firmly on her. _Breathe, just breathe_. Thankfully she removed that hand quickly. "I would hate to see something like that happen to you, especially when you are so young." Nodding I looked down at my hands, I knew that I had a choice to make, so I did.

"I... I would like the hairstyle I picked please." Smiling brightly Janice clapped her hands and spun me back around in the chair.

"Now doll, if your man doesn't like what you've done and maybe feels like expressing it then you call the cops," she handed me a card, "and then you call me." Touched I took the card from her, tucking it into some of the well hidden pockets I had found in the dress.

...

After only an hour my hair was done. I smiled at myself in the mirror. Somehow Janice had performed a miracle. My hair was exactly the way in envisioned it, down to the perfectly trimmed fringe.

"I see you decided to change your hair." Shocked out of my happy daydream, I glanced nervously at Loki through the mirror. To anyone else he would seem indifferent, but I noticed the subtle tightening of his fingers and the slight flash of anger in his eyes as he looked at Janice. Panicking I ripped the smock off of me and half walked, half stumbled over to him.

"Y... Yes, I decided that I needed a change." Grabbing his hand I desperately ran it through my locks. I didn't realize that this was the first time I ever instigated touch between myself and Loki. He did. His pale green eyes shot down to me, as if actually noticing me as not just another thing he could destroy in his anger. My hand that was behind my back waved at Janice; she took the hint and disappeared. Thankfully she didn't close the door behind her.

"And why did you decide you needed this... change?" Loki's fingers were now sifting through my newly cut hair without my assistance.

But even with his calm outer layer, I knew not to lie now and risk him blowing up. "Because I don't have any control anymore." Voice coming out as a frightened whisper, I waited for his hands to tighten, but they didn't, which I took as a queue to continue. "Y... You choose what I wear, and that's if you allow me to wear anything at all. I can't speak for fear you will kill somebody... I just wanted some control of my own body, and I have always wanted shorter hair." Loki's fingers tightened slightly and brought my head up.

"Very well then," his lips touched mine. "If it is something that you have always wanted, then so be it." I knew Loki was purposely focusing on only the last part of my speech, but I was too relieved to care.

"Does that mean you won't kill Janice?" Laughing Loki released my hair, his kind moment obviously over.

"I won't kill her now; she did do a good job on your hair, even if she did ignore my explicit instructions and convince you to change it with that heart wrenching tale."

"How did you...?" he smirked down at me, then tenderly touched my cheek.

"You cannot keep secrets from me, Pet. I will always know." Every bit of my body focused suddenly on the number Janice had given me, but I ignored them. There was no way Loki could know that she had given me that; after all he had only listened in.

...

After we left the parlour, Loki flashed us to another spot.

"Won't people notice us? We're popping out of thin air..." Loki snorted—somehow still seeming graceful—and took my arm.

"Humans are unable to notice anything outside of their particular worlds." He pointed towards a business man on a cell phone walking past. "See him? I could change my appearance completely in front of him and he wouldn't notice." Thankfully Loki didn't try to demonstrate. Instead he directed me to a waxing, nail and styling salon. Instantly I remembered what Loki said about removing all my body hair. I pulled back slightly on his arm.

"Oh no, I... You're not going to make me…" I leaned in slightly to whisper, "wax, are you?" He didn't answer, just grinned dangerously. Something told me that if I questioned him in this—like I did with my hair—then he would probably kill somebody to make a point, so I went in the door with him. It wasn't at all like I expected; there were no women screaming in pain following scary ripping noises and nobody really took any notice of what other people were ordering to have done. I relaxed instantly.

"You must be Mr Laufy, and this must be your fiancée. What is it you would like done today?" An obviously gay man asked while he was seated behind the counter. I watched amused at his eyes tracked up and down Loki's body.

"The full body wax and manicure," Loki seemed to think for a moment then added, "and a pedicure as well."

The man nodded approvingly and stepped out from behind the counter, motioning for us to follow him. I was about to when Loki stopped me; his hand touched my arm lightly. Only I could feel the bite of his purposely frozen fingers; it was an obvious threat.

"I have... business to attend to. Be good." He leaned down and nibbled my bottom lip softly and I relaxed slightly. Smirking against my mouth he deepened the kiss slightly before pulling away; I could practically hear the man behind me sigh in want. I nodded and unconsciously took my bottom lip into my mouth, sucking on it softly.

Rather than watch Loki leave I turned away first, only this time I had to motion for the gay man to follow me rather than watch the God leave.

Waving his hand over his face dramatically the man quickly took the lead, which was good considering I had no idea where I was going. The salon in general was pretty classy though. _Considering what they do_. It was extremely 'nature themed' with ferns and rocks placed in strategic areas, giving of a feeling of being free.

"Wow that was one hot piece." Shaken from my thoughts I looked up at the gay man. "I mean, honey, _wow_. Those cheek bones and eyes alone are enough to turn a nun, and then you notice the shoulders." I smiled politely, trying to act like any normal woman would.

Thankfully the man led me into a room and left soon enough. This time the women who entered to 'take care of me', wasn't half as kind as Janice. This woman, named Shea, I soon learned, was about as welcoming as a dirty rag. She simply told me her name and asked me to take off my clothes. I might have argued with her for a moment of that, but gave in readily when I recalled I had a God gunning for every person on the planet; and he would certainly not hold back if I didn't do what he said. So I stripped down as instructed; Shea looked so impassive about it that I instantly felt safe.

"Please lay back," she said, pressing down on my shoulders, and I ignored the growing urge to run. I was getting good at overlooking my instincts lately. "We will begin with the most painful and work out way back." I had a slight inkling that she had it the wrong way around. The next half an hour, I spent screaming, objecting and nearly kicking Shea; no wonder she was cold as ice. But eventually, I was bare as the day I was born; she had even waxed my underarms and they didn't even need doing. The nicest part for me was having her assistant do my nails and feet while I was being tortured; it was something pleasant to focus on in between bouts of pain. Eventually I was all 'finished' and ready to be presented to the God himself. The man from before, who I now knew as Paul, led me out of the room with a grand flourish, like he had done the impossible and made my body presentable. As I figured, Loki was waiting for me. Smiling like a loving husband-to-be, he handed an actual credit card to the receptionist and kissed my cheek.

"I must say, your little bride was a perfect mess, but we fixed her up." My faux fiancé smiled at Paul and nodded his head.

"Yes, I greatly appreciate you being able to see her on such short notice." Paul and Shea, who had followed us out, both nearly fell over themselves trying to make it clear that it was 'no trouble' and they would love to have me in again, should I need it. I barely contained my glare, the only thing stopping me was the literal ache from where Shea had waxed away like a mad women at my privates. Finally Loki managed to politely leave the store, only after flashing a charming smile around the room though.

"Why do you bother?" I asked once outside, truly curious as to the reason he was so polite to humans, especially when he was disgusted by them.

Loki looked down at me with a 'loving' smile. "Why do I bother with what, Pet?" I knew instantly what that tone and name meant. 'You should shut up before I start blowing people up.'

"Nothing." I mumbled and took the offered hand. This time Loki flashed us back to his dungeon or mansion; whatever the heck he was keeping me in.

Utterly exhausted I dropped Loki's hand and walked over to my cage. I was about to open it when that hated voice began.

"What are you doing?" I stifled the urge to sigh and turned to face Loki.

"Going into my cage, I'm tired." He motioned me over with a finger. I, of course, instantly obeyed.

"Not with this on you aren't." He fingered my dress strap. "You have not eaten all day, come." He waved his hand at the small dining table and plate after plate of fruit and snacks appeared. I nearly took off the dress—because I knew that if I didn't then he would—when I remembered the card that Janice had given me.

"May I please go to the bathroom?" It wasn't a lie; I actually did have to go. Apparently sensing no lie, Loki nodded and allowed me.

As per usual the room was lit up by candles; of course they were in a chandelier. Quickly I went to the toilet and did my business, then tried to figure out where to hide Janice's card. Even if I had wanted to, there was no way I could tell Loki about it. He would probably kill my new friend because she had given it to me and had I told him from the beginning, he would have also killed her. It was a lose-lose situation. Now scrambling for a hiding spot, I did the only thing I could think of. I pulled the unbroken mirror back from the wall and shoved it behind there; I would just have to hope that Loki didn't go on a redecorating frenzy.

Patting my red cheeks lightly I walked back into the bedroom. Loki was seated and a strawberry was partway to his mouth. He frowned when seeing me.

"I thought you would emerge undressed."

Thankfully I knew what to say, "I... I couldn't reach the laces." I turned and pulled my much shorter hair out of the way, just so he could see and be sure. Making an amused sound in his throat Loki walked over to me, every step as graceful as a cat.

"You should have asked for help, Pet. It is after all my job to care for you." Lightly Loki's fingers twirled around the skin on my shoulders. He seemed to delight in giving me goosebumps. The hands moved and my dress was suddenly loosened. I had a second to wonder how he managed to untie them so quickly, but then I noticed the glint of a knife. As always I froze up. The God just laughed and used the knife to flip the sleeves of my dress off me. It pooled around my feet and I mourned its loss.

Loki turned me in his arms so I faced him; I felt even more embarrassed now that _everything_ was on display.

"Beautiful." The soft spoken word sounded like I wasn't meant to hear it, so I ignored it. Snapping out of whatever trance he was in, Loki led me over to the table of food. I made to sit in a chair but Loki stopped me.

"Ah ah. A pet sits at her master's feet." I froze in outrage, something I wasn't used to feeling. Loki saw it on my face before I could hide it and brought my gaze to his. "Unless she wants to be collared?" Numbly I shook my head no. Apparently satisfied, Loki sat down in his chair; ashamed I sunk onto the floor next to him. The only way I could sit with any dignity was back on my knees; it kept my private part mostly hidden and allowed me to use one arm to cover my breasts. Shockingly Loki allowed this, apparently sensing I was about to reach my breaking point.

...

I endured the next hour listening to Loki speak about his plans and past—which I actually enjoyed—and being fed small helpings of fruit from the God's hands; I liked that a lot less. Eventually my head started to droop and I completely missed the piece of fruit offered to me. Above me I heard Loki chuckle in amusement which woke me up. Wide eyed I stared up at him, terrified he would harm somebody because I nearly fell asleep while he was talking.

"I believe that it is your bedtime." Loki stood and held out his hand; legs too numb to manage alone I took it. Instantly taking a step back from the Trickster standing above me, I backed towards my cage.

"Where are you going?" For the second time tonight I was denied my safety; it was funny that something so trivial could be so powerful. Even the wooden bars separating me from the world felt safer than this, in Loki's room and alone with only him.

"To my bed." Loki followed my gaze to the sad single blanket left on the cold floor.

"You will share mine; I have a wish for your warmth." I took an instinctive step back.

"N—no thank you, I... I like mine." Loki growled in annoyance at my answer, suddenly appearing in front of me.

"Get in my bed. Now!" Jumping slightly I did as he said, sinking under the soft covers with a barely concealed sigh of pleasure; it felt nice to be warm again. Almost too warm.

I pulled the blankets practically over my head, only leaving enough space to just see Loki, his face looking pleased. And rather than simply vanish his clothing, Loki began stripping them off. I got a sense of déjà vu, so curled my body to the side and closed my eyes.

I instantly knew when Loki had entered the bed. Not because of the shift in covers—because there was hardly any—but because of the chill that entered. Strangely I found myself not minding though; the cool felt nice against my warm skin. At least until Loki pulled my body from the corner into the middle of the bed with him. Shaking I felt an arm swing over my waist and a body move up against my back. Panting heavily I tried not to hyperventilate.

"Calm," Loki said, and my body actually listened. "Nothing will happen to you tonight; I simply wish to hold you." I nodded softly and tried to relax, something that was virtually impossible considering what was poking me in the back. I felt it twitch and squeaked. Loki actually had the audacity to laugh. "Relax. A simple reaction Freyja, nothing more." Even so I didn't dare move. I wasn't sure how long it was but eventually I felt Loki's breathing deepen and his body conform itself around mine. It was strange having a person so close to me, and I wasn't freaking out. Soon I found my lids drooping down in fatigue. After being waxed, plucked and cut within an inch of its life, my body ignored my brain yelling at it to stay awake and simply drifted off.

**Ok after this chapter they will be coming out with less frequency, sorry but my classes start again (damn long weekend over) I am really glad that so many people enjoy this story, so read and review to let other people know what they are getting into before they start haha**

**Xoxo**

**Future**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok I had to go slightly back to storyline on this, but nothing direct and I changed it a lot.**

I woke up in the bed completely alone, except for a blue eyed women standing over me. Yelping I pulled the cover over myself and waited for her to talk; she seemed a little bit out of it.

"Yes?" That woke her up, only then I noticed something strange about her blue eyes; the colour of them shifted and not like a flash, but like a contact was sliding off.

"Are you Freyja Sold?"

"Y... Yes." She looked around cautiously then smiled. It was quick and I instantly knew where I had seen her before. Back on the Helicarrier, she was Nick Fury's right hand woman. Agent Maria Hill. I remembered studying her file; a lieutenant and she personally chased a truck-driven Loki out of a collapsing S.H.I.E.L.D. base. She was holding clothes and handed them to me.

Under the covers I threw them on, only looking down when I was fully dressed. They were the typical black army issue that I had seen so many of Loki's men decked out in.

"I'm here to help you escape, Miss Sold."

"Freyja, and I... I can't go." This finally sunk in. If I left then Loki would come after me, or worse, destroy another town.

"At this very moment, the Avengers are engaging both Loki and the Chitauri." She looked impassive but I knew she wanted to be out there with them, impossible though considering she had no power. "Director Fury has tasked me with bringing you back to headquarters." Agent Hill held out a hand. "It's safe." I breathed deep then took her hand. After helping me out of the bed she gave it a squeeze then released.

Agent Hill exited the room first; I knew that she hadn't knocked out any of the guards because she was acting so cautious.

"So where exactly are we?" Whispering seemed prudent in this case. I followed every move Agent Hill made, I was good at copycatting.

"In a mansion; Canadian Alps." She paused and looked into a room before continuing. "We believe Loki chose it for the cool location." That made sense; Loki was at heart a Frost Giant. We walked past a room and I could hear something running; a TV. In the moment of my body absorbing some of the energy, I got a little excited. There was a crash followed by no noise. _Hmm, I was expecting a guard_. No sooner had I thought it than had three of them walked out the room; obviously they had the TV on only because it was something their old selves would have done. They took one look at me and sprang into action. The first two went for Agent Hill, while the other one grabbed my arms. In my fright I let off a small electrical surge and the man yelped, let go and fell to the floor unconscious. I looked over to Agent Hill; she was currently kicking the butts of two highly trained soldiers. While she was busy I snuck into the room with the TV. Thankfully it wasn't destroyed so I turned it back on. It was showing a currently destroyed New York City with a news reporter on the scene.

"What you are seeing is the destruction of New York City. Just minutes ago thousands of alien life-forms fell from the sky, only after having destroyed half of our great city." He was standing in front of a giant metal worm thing. "As you can see, something has caused them to collapse and die. We can only assume it was the work of the Avengers, and for that we the world thanks you." Startled, I realized two things at once. One that the Avengers had won, and two that if Loki wasn't captured then he would be coming back here, and he would be pissed.

Running from the room, I was glad to see that Agent Hill chose that moment to knock out her other opponent.

"We... we have to go. Avengers won but Loki will come back." She looked worried for a second and then gasped in pain. I followed her eyes down; there was the end of a metal spear sticking out of her stomach and soon it was yanked out. "No!" Running forward I caught her in my arms. I didn't even have to look up to know who had stabbed her.

"You dare try and escape me." I glared up at the God and stopped; it took me a second to realize what I was seeing. Loki looked hurt and exhausted. My best bet was he used up the last of his strength to attack Agent Hill.

"How is it you live?" I couldn't help myself from asking, but it just didn't make sense. He opened his arms wide with a sardonic smile.

"I am the God of Trickery, am I not?" He then seemed to collapse into a wall, needing it to support himself.

"You're hurt." Loki laughed at my obvious observation.

"That happens when the Hulk bashes you around like a toy." I nearly winced in sympathy, and then remembered exactly how many people this man alone had caused, directly or indirectly, the deaths of. In my arms Agent Hill made a pained noise; I looked down to see the blood beginning to drip on the floor.

"You... you should go. Agent Hill has called for assistance." I had no idea if this was true, but it seemed enough to jolt Loki from his ever healing weakness.

"You're warning me?" I felt as surprised as he looked, but I couldn't help it. Even after all he had done to me, I couldn't just allow him to be captured and experimented on or killed. He glanced down at Agent Hill before looking up at me; he placed his spear on her wound. We both flinched away from the weapon, I terrified that he would turn her and Agent Hill was feeling the pain from it still. It glowed blue for a moment and then stopped, as did the bleeding from the wound. Without thinking I brought a bare hand down to her skin; it was completely healed, but she was still weak from blood loss.

"Why?" He didn't need extra information on what I meant. Loki just smirked down at me and then grabbed his ribs as it caused him pain.

"Because you warned me, and I hate owing people a debt." That was understandable, even to me; he was awfully old fashioned and seemed to have a strange sense of honour.

"I won't go with you." He smirked, but didn't try and stop me from helping Agent Hill to rise.

"I know, but I will find you Freyja." The last part was whispered, and then he vanished in the way I had seen smoke do. Seconds later the window to the right of us smashed and Ironman came hurtling through.

...

I had been interviewed/interrogated by every member of the Avengers team, all of them beginning with 'are you ok?' and ending with a whispered 'what if he turned her?' Honestly for once in my life I didn't care what people thought; I had endured an extremely traumatic few days. And just wanted my cat—Tony had told me that she had survived the attack on the Helicarrier. But I understood that for the safety of the base, they needed to know if I had been brainwashed. The last one to 'interview' me was Thor.

My bottom was on its way to numbville by the time he entered the room. Thor was never one to mince words, something I was grateful for.

"Has my brother a hold on your mind?" He was blunt to the point of being obnoxious.

"No." Thor smiled at my answer.

"Excellent!" slapping me on the back, he then helped me to right myself when I was winded.

"Aren't you going to ask anything else?" I asked, but his laughter boomed out.

"I am able to tell who Loki has influenced." Thor frowned in thought. "They always talk so smoothly afterwards. You still speak like a frightened mouse." I wondered briefly why they didn't send Thor in first, but he led me out of the interrogation room before I could ask.

"Hey big man," Tony walked out of a room nearby, "why didn't you tell us you can sense your brothers 'powers'? You didn't think that was important?"

Thor's face became serious. "While I can sense those brainwashed by Loki, I cannot tell who has been turned voluntarily to his side." He looked down into my eyes. "I am sorry, little one, that I allowed my friends to interrogate you." He sounded unsure about something; I could hear it in his throat. I shrugged to appease him and was rewarded with a giant smile. Tony on the other hand continued to look at me; he seemed almost suspicious about something.

He walked over to Thor and clapped him on the shoulder. "I'll take it from here. Why don't you go turn down your drapes?" I frowned in confusion at the obvious inside joke, and then followed Tony away.

He led me all the way to my room without saying a word, finally when we reached the door he spoke.

"Can I come in?" Breathing deep I nodded, knowing where this was going. The second he opened the door, Thor ran up to me purring. Making a sound of joy, I reached down and picked her up. She instantly started butting her head against mine but as per usual she wouldn't let me hold her for long. Putting down the living bundle, I turned and motioned for Tony to enter. The second the door shut I breathed deep, finally feeling safe.

"You ok kiddo?"

I truly, truly tried to say yes. But I just couldn't. "No." After that I burst into tears, the guilt of what I had caused suddenly resurfacing. Rather than freak out and try and hold me, Tony took my hand and sat me down on the bed. He rested back on his knees in front of me, hands carefully rubbing over mine. He waited for me to calm down and start speaking.

"He... He called me a pet, like I was nothing more than an amusement to him." The fury in Tony's eyes surprised me, but then he wasn't known for being secretive about his feelings towards something. "The one time I confronted him, he destroyed an entire town." Recognition lit up his face, but judgement didn't appear after it like I expected. "I killed a town, Tony." My voice was a whisper and my throat felt like it was closing in on itself.

"Hey," he chastised, but I didn't respond. "Freyja." Tony took my face between his hands. "None of this is your fault. The only one who deserves blame is that sick bastard Loki. Trust me; he will answer for his crimes when we finally find him." Throat too clogged up, I couldn't tell Tony that Loki wouldn't resurface until he was ready.

But I did tell him one thing. "H... He said that he would find me. When Agent Hill was rescuing me, he said that he would find me..."

Suddenly fierce Tony looked me in the eyes. "He will never touch you again, Freyja." I nodded, but I didn't believe him. Once I had calmed down, Tony put Thor onto my lap and told me to get some rest. Then he mumbled something about getting more security, before finally walking out.

...

Time seemed to pass quicker now that I had connection to my electrical and purring friends. But rather than sit down and mope around like I normally would do, I decided that it was time to learn how to use my ability. Not that shooting electrical beams at people was particularly difficult, but it was terrifying and required a lot of good aim.

I started with sucking small amounts of power from the lights above my head; they only flickered for a second from the loss before recovering. The slight electrical tingles in my body meant that I hadn't yet joined with the energy... which was good. Breathing deep I placed the tips of my fingers against my other hand and drew it back. Nothing happened. Not discouraged I absorbed a little more of the light power and tried again.

This time I could see thin blue lines connecting my fingers, even after I drew them apart. The amount of effort it took to even hold that small connection for more than a minute was staggering, but I kept it up. My head pounding, I was finally able to, at will, hold my hand in front of me and have small electrical shots dart up from it. Not wildly useful, but it would certainly help if somebody tried to touch me again. Satisfied I flopped back on my bed; Thor made a disgruntled yowl when I nearly landed on her.

"Sorry, button." I smiled when she immediately forgave me, settling on my chest and purring. Scratching her behind the ears, I hardly noticed when I dozed off.

...

"Hello, Pet." Yelping I flew up off my bed at Loki's voice. I knew that I was asleep—the whirling corners and bed disappearing from beneath me gave that away—I just didn't know how to wake up. My eyes tried to search for him through the haze of this nightmare, but there was nothing. Backing up slowly I stopped when bumping into something hard.

"You ran away." At the accusatory tone behind me, I jumped and spun around. It turned out that I had bumped into Loki. _Stupid God manipulating my dreams_.

"I know that this is a dream." I was speaking more to myself then him, but that didn't stop him from grinning and following me as I backed off.

He flashed in front of me and grabbed the front of my nightgown. _Great, he dressed me to_. "You... ran... away." I could tell he was on the edge of breaking down, but losing an entire war would probably do that to most Gods.

"I couldn't stay, Loki." A whisper was all I could manage. His face was so close and terrifying, even though I knew that the nightmare was enhancing his general evilness.

"Why?" he dropped me and took a step back, his arms opened wide and I found myself back in the room Loki had kept me in.

"Did I not care for you?" In the corner there was a replaying image of myself being hand fed food from Loki; fake me was naked and looked so unashamed by it that even I wished I could pull that off.

"Have I not helped you grow?" A 3D body image of me appeared in the room, before I had my hair cut and body cleaned up. Then another one of me appeared; this one was provocative and was admiring herself in the mirror, the confidence in her was astounding.

I felt Loki appear behind me; his hands lightly turned me towards the bed. "Did I not show you great pleasure?" His whispered voice almost made me shut my eyes, but I refused to.

On the bed another me appeared, this one was wedged between two Lokis. She had her head leant back against ones shoulder, while the other one was between her legs. I couldn't draw my eyes away. Slowly the Loki who had been acting as a pillow took charge. Grasping the licking Loki away from her, he then leaned down for his own taste before forcing her onto four legs. Grasping her hips he aligned his cock with the pussy presented, and shoved himself in. Then the Loki left out grabbed her head and pushed her mouth down onto his own cock. Unable to watch how she enjoyed being ravished, I shut my eyes. The Loki behind me ran his hands down my side, the silk of the nightgown doing nothing to protect me. My sensitized skin shivered at the sensation; nothing should feel that good.

I was seconds away from opening my eyes again, when I realized something.

"None of this happened."

From behind me Loki growled and spun me around to face him. The dreamscape he had created faded until nothing but darkness surrounded us.

I refused to back down though. "Loki, none of that was real."

"It could have been, had you stayed voluntarily. Now I am going to have to punish you when I get you back." He seemed rather pleased at that idea.

"Tony won't let you."

Loki growled at the use of the billionaire's name. "_Tony_ won't have a choice."

If I didn't know better, I would have guessed Loki actually wished that I hadn't escaped for reasons beyond the fact that it gave him a bad image. But he was a mass murdering psychopath with serious daddy issues... so it seemed unlikely. It was more like he had gotten it into his head that he owned me and then he lost me.

"I'm going to wake up now." He smirked when I said those words, as if knowing that he had complete control. But something had been tingling on the edge of my conscious mind, something I only just recognized.

"Impossible to do, Pet. I control this world and you leave when I say you do."

Looking sadly into Loki's eyes, I said the only thing I could think of. "Sorry." I then grasped onto the thread of energy I felt and zapped myself with it.

**Ok slightly shorter, sorry. Oh and I probably won't be able to submit for a few days, I have a big partyish thing tomorrow night and then an entire day of recovery. But read and review, tell me what y'all thought. (Couldn't help adding another Loki)**

**Xoxo**

**Future**


	9. Chapter 9

After that experience with dream-Loki, I decided to always suck up a little energy before going to bed. But it was during one of my experimentations with using my ability that the biggest change happened.

"What are you doing?" Startled I dropped the remote I had been trying to siphon from, figuring that batteries might possibly work the same as electricity.

"Thor!" Quickly standing I faced the giant blond god. "I'm just... playing."

He laughed; the loud noise startled me even more.

"You cannot hide from me, tiny technopath. I have power over lightening, which I am led to believe is much like your electricity." He walked into the rec room; I took an instinctive step back.

He paused; somebody must have told him I hated people close to me and was easily startled.

"I have felt a strange shift in the power on this flying ship. It is you." _But I was so careful not to take too much_. "Why is it you are testing your limits? Surly you already know them."

"Not... Not so much." His eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Why is it you have not been taught? On Asgard, if somebody is born with your abilities they are immediately taught how to control them... lest they hurt anyone."

_There are others like me?_

"How often are people born technopaths?"

Thor looked sad for a moment. "There have been none for many centuries. The last one left Asgard, ending the line of them... Until you." I gaped for a moment before he continued. "I believe that the Asgardian took a human mate and became mortal."

"You can do that?" _Maybe it has something to do with earth? Or the fact that Asgard holds the key to immortality_.

"If an Asgardian chooses to, it is often a choice for those of us who wish to appear aged and wise. My father is one such man," Thor smiled fondly, "and my mother."

I couldn't help but to ask, "Will you do that with Jane? Become mortal?"

"How is it you know of Jane?" Obviously he didn't know that there was a file kept on him.

"Technopath, remember? I asked the computer and it told me the truth." For some mad reason I felt slightly more relaxed around Thor, probably because he wasn't a murder hungry God like his brother.

He nodded then answered my question. "I would rather many centuries with Jane. She shall come with me to Asgard and I will beseech my father to make her immortal."

"You can make people immortal?" Smiling, Thor moved into the room and took a seat on one of the couches. It groaned under his weight and for once I didn't move away when somebody moved closer. Fascinated by the conversation, I actually sat next to him.

"It is ultimately my father's decision, but yes." This floored me; I couldn't imagine living forever and truthfully wouldn't want to. But Jane Foster was an extremely lucky woman to have a God like Thor wanting to make her his forever.

"What are you doing here then? Shouldn't you be off with Jane?" You would have to be a fool to miss the anger that passed the God's face; thankfully it wasn't directed at me.

"I cannot risk Jane's life with Loki on the loose; he would use anything against me... no matter the cost to himself." The last part struck me as strange, but I didn't dwell on it. "But I did not come to talk with you about my own problems; I came to talk about yours."

"What problems?" Smiling Thor tossed the remote at me; I caught it in one hand and accidentally sucked the energy out of the batteries, not something I would try again anytime soon. It felt like dirty power running through me and not nearly enough to even zap somebody with... not that I would zap anyone except and certain sadistic God.

"I am offering you assistance with controlling your powers. You are a conduit for electricity and I am able to create it, albeit a different kind of electricity."

I thought about it for a moment then something clicked. "You mean that you want to teach me to control my power, so I can then be zapped with yours and multiply it back at a selected target?"

Slightly guilty, Thor nodded.

I shrugged. "Ok."

...

"This wasn't what I pictured." For the last hour Thor had me sucking energy out of every available source. Thankfully S.H.I.E.L.D. was more than capable of keeping up with the power shortages. The only problem with his teaching methods was that he expected me to hold all the energy inside my body. It was a slow process that involved me sucking tiny amounts of power out of the system, then letting it settle, holding it inside and repeating. My problem was now finding somewhere to direct it to, when I posed the question to Thor he laughed.

"I am the God of Thunder, direct it at me." I winced at my stupidity and agreed. We had moved to an empty exercise room so the God grabbed two close together metal beams to steady himself. The energy inside of me was literally rioting and was agonizingly close to breaking through.

"Freyja." A whistle sounded. Startled out of concentrating I looked up at Thor, only barely holding onto the power. "You must concentrate; remember that you were born to hold this electricity inside of you. It should be as natural as walking." He watched me as I calmed it down inside of me. "Good, now shoot it at me."

"I... I can't, what if I miss? Or melt you?" Thor looked serious for a moment; clearly he too had read my file.

"You will not, now shoot." Every time he said the _S_ word I could barely hold onto the increasingly painful energy.

"Shoot!" Shouting, Thor frightened me enough that I accidentally let go of my hold. It shot from my body in a great grey pulse, one that was surprisingly accurate. I watched it ping towards Thor and prayed that it would hit and be contained by him, but it wasn't. Before my eyes the Thunder God grunted under the weight of my onslaught. He was able to absorb most of it, but I sensed some slam into the wall behind him. Rather than flow through the wall, the now solid mass made a massive hole in it.

Hearing a scream from the other side of it I ran to the wall, forgetting about Thor entirely. Thankfully the energy hadn't the power to blast through any more solid mass. It had merely frightened the lab technicians examining some Chitauri technology. As I had been forbidden to touch anything Chitauri as they might contain dangerous Alien energy remains, I didn't enter the room. Just waved awkwardly when the lab technicians glared at me and helped their hysterical colleague from the room.

I looked back behind me at Thor; he was actually sitting on the ground panting.

"Are you ok?"

Laughing he answered. "Very much so, though I am afraid your 'attack' has left me quite out of breath. You are extremely powerful." He told me something that I already knew which was why I had never before tried to actually utilize the ability.

I still awkwardly thanked him though.

He nodded and stood, griping his ribs lightly. "We shall try again, this time with less energy, I think."

...

Panting, I willingly grasped Thor's hand as he pulled me to my feet. We had been trying for several hours and I had finally managed to contain the amount of energy I threw at the God. He would then use his hammer to utilize it and return it to me. Kind of like an extremely dangerous game of catch.

"You are doing well for a beginner; 'a quick learner' as the humans say. That time you were nearly able to direct it out again." I knew that I should be exhausted, but for some reason my body was adapting extremely well to the increasing conditions of Thor's training. In only a few hours I had managed far more with Thor than had I been without his help.

"One more time?" I had lost nearly all my shyness around the kind God and was eager to try my abilities out again. Laughing Thor clapped me on the back; I was learning not to fall over instantly.

"Very well." Walking over to the other side of the room Thor braced himself. I barely had to think this time; all it took was a small amount of my ability and I had sucked in enough energy to take down a train. My guess was however this was only possibly because I had been practising for hours. Come tomorrow it might take me just as long to advance this far again... and this wasn't even very far.

The grey arch of electricity shot towards Thor, but he absorbed it all, then handling his hammer he pointed it towards me. I embraced the energy as it hit, having previously learnt not to tense up. The only problem was containing the God's amplified energy; it was, after all, a certain form of lightening.

"Hold it, Freyja." I had learnt that concentrating on something other than the electricity inside of me helped, so Thor's voice became invaluable.

I finally found the weakness in my automatic absorbing defence; screaming I let the energy fly out. I could tell instantly that not even Thor could withstand this without injury, but it was him or the side of the ship. My senses went into overload and I could dimly hear Thor yelling for help, for himself or for me I wasn't sure because the next thing I knew was darkness.

...

"I am getting rather tired of meeting you like this." My exhausted dream state body lifted her head. The headache plaguing me only increased with Loki's return. I was tempted to instantly zap myself awake, but the knowledge that I could escape gave me the strength to stay. I looked around at the scenery he had chosen and realized that it was the partially destroyed training room.

"Can't you leave me alone? Please, I just need to rest." I was too exhausted to even move from my lying down position.

"Oh yes, I have heard you are practising your abilities with Thor." He spat out his brother's name like it was dirt. I had never wanted to get in-between Thor and Loki; now it seemed I had.

"He's a good teacher." You would have thought I should have learnt by now to tell less than the truth around the God of Lies; he seemed to always react badly.

"Oh yes, I know all about the kind of teacher Thor is. Sigrid used to delight in telling me..." I could tell instantly the memory was fresh; because of that I felt a strange sense of jealousy. I was reasonably sure it was because Loki was the only male to ever pay attention to me. _That, and__I am completely bonkers_.

"Legend says she's your wife." Loki flinched and backed off from me slightly, apparently wary of what I knew, so I continued. "According to most myths surrounding you, she will be the one to keep the poison from your eyes." He looked confused then smiled, but it was a sad smile.

"Sigrid was the woman I wanted to marry, but Thor took her from me, like he has taken everything from me. I expected them to be wed and live happily; I could have dealt with that. Instead they remained only friends, and Sigrid refused to even court the idea of my replacing Thor."

I couldn't help but ask. "How long ago was this?"

He seemed to think for a moment before answering. "Several millennium." _Wow, can this guy hold a grudge or what?_Walking towards my prone form, Loki actually sat down next to me. "Enough about my past, I am curious as to why you seem less fearful."

"Because all I need to do is zap myself, and I'm free." He seemed annoyed for a second, then just nodded.

"So you gain some control and think you are powerful." His gaze was intent and obviously mocking me.

Slightly embarrassed I ducked my head for a moment. "No," my eyes met his again, "but at least now I hold some power."

Loki brushed his fingers down my cheek. "All powers humans hold are illusions, Freyja. Eventually I will take it all."

I smirked at him for the first time ever. "Maybe, but I am half Asgardian..." A small spark later and I was awake.

**...**

"My name is Freyja Sold, I am the descendant of both Asguardian and human blood. They... Will... Not... Intimidate me." I had been standing outside of the conference room for about ten minutes, simply repeating my little chant. The council had requested a meeting with me, to full assess the capabilities of my powers. For the past few weeks I had been training with Thor every day, and we had both gotten quite good at controlling my abilities. So good in fact that Loki hadn't dared enter my dreams again, it was a relief to know that I had actually scared him off. Or at least Thor had told me that I must have... why else would he not try and torment me.

"Miss Sold, the council will see you now." I jumped at Fury's voice. Grabbing my portable energy source, I followed him quickly into the room. Rather than stay however Fury left and actually locked the doors behind him.

Inside there was a single chair facing five large screens, on each one there was a person half shrouded in shadows.

"Please have a seat Miss Sold; I believe Director Fury has informed you as to why you have been summoned?"

Stumbling slightly I sat down in the only chair, my palms sweating slightly. "Yes sir..." Even though it was a woman speaking, I had learnt enough to always call superiors 'sir'. "He said that you all wanted to see what I had learnt."

The people on screen all nodded at once, after a moment of silence I realized that they were waiting for me to begin.

"Oh." Grabbing the battery pack I focused on it for a second, thankfully because it was rechargeable energy it didn't feel dirty. Almost instantly I felt the small presence of it. Holding my hand out I let small blue sparks dart from it.

"Is this all you are capable of?"

"No, this is just because I don't want to damage anything." At this the council members all straightened in their chairs.

"We were informed that you can also command any kind of machine." The man to the far left spoke this time.

"Well... I kind of ask actually, and they do it."

"Please demonstrate."

Nodding I reached out through the electrical components the council men were using to communicate with; I could almost instantly sense where each of them were situated. Un-shockingly most were American, but that wasn't what I wanted. My mind centred on each of the screens they were using to watch me on, I carefully asked the screens to type 'Hello' on themselves. By the slight talking coming from each person, I knew that my trick had worked.

"You of course realize the security risks this poses?" Thinking for a moment, it suddenly clicked with what they meant.

"Oh, I would never ask for anything dangerous. Besides, if it equipment is protected with AI I wouldn't be able to even if I wanted. Jarvis won't let me near the Ironman suit." I was a little tired of defending myself; it seemed like all I had tried to do is help in a war I shouldn't even be a part of.

"We are well aware of this... However we require you to use this particular ability." I knew that the council considered me a freak; I could hear it especially well in the female's voice. Not answering back, I waited for one of them to continue.

"You have been informed of Earths current lack in technology, compared to alien?"

I nodded, waiting for them to continue.

"We wish you to use the Tesseract to assist in... updating Americas arms..."

I felt instantly sick at the idea of using my abilities to hurt somebody. I was brought in to study alien devices, not become an accessory to murder... which would no doubt be the end result should I help make weapons.

"I am here to study the Tesseract... nothing more." Each member sat up straighter in their chairs and I knew that they were judging me.

"Do you understand that you work for us?"

Shaking my head, I stood up. "I am here to help America, but I cannot do this... Will not" the guards posted at the doors straightened slightly, I got a sudden feeling of dread.

"You realize that you have no true rights Miss Sold. You may be half human, but you are also half Asguardian. And thus under the 'protection' of the council, you will help us."

"Do you try and force Thor to help you?" My eyes were darting from side to side, but at every door there were guards.

"We are unable to gain the assistance of the man known as Thor; he is too... unpredictable and is currently focused on finding the war criminal known as Loki."

I continued the conversation only to distract them; all the while I was slowly consuming energy around me. "Please, don't make me do this." The council all leaned back in their chairs, smug and satisfied looks on their faces. Obviously they misunderstood.

"You will be shipped out tomorrow to a secure location, from there you will be in control of an entire lab of scientists. They will assist in anything you need to create these weapons."

I released the energy around me, to my shock though it only made the guards stagger. They instantly stood up straight again and stalked forward as one. Realizing I was trapped, I stood my ground.

"The Avengers won't let you do this, it's wrong."

"Miss Sold, as far as they are concerned you will be helping your country voluntarily. Besides at this moment they are all too busy with their own plans. Romanoff and Barton have been shipped off, Rogers is at this moment trying to assimilate himself back into society, Stark is too self centred to care about anything beyond his precious Tower, Banner left a week ago as you well know and Thor is currently off ship searching for Loki." Hands wrapped quickly around mine and slammed something around my wrists, handcuffs.

"We advise you to not try your abilities Miss Sold; the restraints you are wearing are designed especially for you. Any surge of electricity and they will tighten." My mind could barely process the injustice of this, I understood that the council was scared with the attack on New York... but this was barbaric.

"I still won't help you."

"We believe that after some time alone you will rethink that verdict, good day Miss Sold." The screens flicked off. I probably would have flashed the bird, if the burly and electrical resistant guards hadn't grabbed my arms. Despite my struggling they soon had me dragged out into the corridor and towards the hanger, their obvious destination a plane or jet of some sort.

I had only one choice. "Sorry." Apologising I slammed my foot down onto one of the men's; he made a pained noise and released me. The other guard tightened his hold but I slammed the side of my head into his. Groaning at the pain, I was relieved to see that it wasn't in vain. The man reeled back with a shout, cradling his head.

I took of around a corner without thinking. The shouts of the men chasing me were deafening, but I continued on. My hands bound together a slight disadvantage, but at least I had a goal in mind now.

_Reach control room, pray for Avenger_. Sadly it was a rather long run to the control room, and by the time I finally made it I had a fair amount of guards following me. Immediately spotting Director Fury I ran behind him. To my relief he didn't seem to have any idea about the council's plans. The guards all halted as they recognized the room they were in, all at least having the decency to look guilty.

"What is the meaning of this?" Fury's voice went out like a sonic boom, everybody in the room waited for one of the guards to respond. One of the original ones stepped forwards, the obvious bruise on his head made me slightly guilty.

"Director, we have orders from the council to retain Miss Sold and remove her to a secure location."

"Why wasn't I informed of this?" Fury glanced behind him with his good eye, obviously to make sure I was still there.

"The council deemed it unworthy of your attention."

"You expect me to believe that the council didn't tell me about the 'removal' of Miss Sold, because I am too busy." I could practically feel the glare he sent towards the guards. "What's really going on here." Before the guard could answer, "Freyja?"

Ducking my head slightly I sidestepped around Fury, wanting to face him when I explained.

"The council wants me to make weapons... from the Tesseract and I didn't want to." Fury's face lost any emotion at this; he turned an accusatory glance towards the Guards. But they didn't back down.

"Sir, we have our orders. Miss Sold is to come with us; she will be placed in a secure location."

"You are not taking Freyja anywhere." Thors voice boomed through the room. The occupants all turned to watch the new drama unfold; it would certainly be interesting as the God of Thunder looked pissed. The guards literally shrunk away as he walked through them, coming to stand beside me.

"We were lead to believe that you were investigating a possible Loki sighting." I literally nearly giggled at the image of Loki running through the woods like a Big Foot. Thor glared down at the now tiny Guard, _man Asguardians are huge_.

"There was no such sighting. After seeing what is transpiring here, I believe that I was sent away for a reason." He turned towards me, the sorrow on his face clear. "I apologise Freyja, had I know the Councils plans I would never have left." I went to answer, but he noticed the cuffs. Growling he reached down and literally snapped the chains, I was half terrified that they would cut off my hands. They didn't.

The guard stepped forward, obviously pissed that his dandy new cuffs had just been snapped like plastic.

"I have my orders, hand the girl over. She is now the property of the Council."

Thor turned towards Fury. "I was led to believe that Earth does not have slaves."

Frowning Fury faced Thor head on. "We do not. And for the record, I had no knowledge of the Councils plans. Had I know of them, I would not have allowed access to Freyja at all."

Getting annoyed at people all talking around me and the proximity of them flustering me, I figured now might be a good time to speak.

"The Council... The Council said because I am Asguardian and under the protection of Earth, that I belong to them." Embarrassed I looked at the floor.

Thors furious voice overpowered to room, "is this true?"

I couldn't see who he was yelling at, but the Guard was the one who spoke.

"It is as the Council dictates."

A hand grabbed my wrist and I almost screamed in fright, it seemed my new found bravery was starting to leave. Thankfully the one holding it was Thor.

"Come Freyja, we are leaving." I nodded, eager to follow the God from this now terrifying place... I just had to get my cat first.

"We cannot allow you to take her; she is not your property." The Guard's hated voice was quickly drowned out by Furys.

"Ok that is enough!" he pointed a finger at the group of men, "you will return to your posts." Turning he faced myself and Thor. "Freyja, you have my word that you will not be taken from this ship forcibly. Both yourself and Thor have the same rights as any other human being." Sighing in relief I smiled up at him, this time he smiled back.

"Pardon Director, but you do not have the authority to authorize that." I could tell that the Guard was starting to annoy Fury; he tensed his fists before turning back.

"I think you will find that I do." He didn't need to say a word and every gun in the room was pointed at the group of men, they recognized when to back down. One by one they left the room until only one was left; he glared at me once before also departing. I breathed a sigh of relief. Thor and Fury didn't though.

"It is time for you to leave Freyja." Confused I looked up at the Thunder God, _does he mean leave the room or..._

"Thor is right; it's no longer safe for you here. Not if the Council knows that you are capable of making weapons from the Tesseract." I knew that they were correct, but it was still difficult for me to allow the knowledge to sink in. After all, out there in the world I was venerable to Loki. At least here I was too high to reach.

**Bit of an abrupt ending but it seemed to suit **** Review if you like; I love to hear what you think needs to happen next. **

**Shout out to Outlaw-Lanaya for the idea of Thor helping her develop her powers, will make for interesting future fodder. **

**Xoxo**

**Future**


	10. Chapter 10

After that experience with dream-Loki, I decided to always suck up a little energy before going to bed. But it was during one of my experimentations with using my ability that the biggest change happened.

"What are you doing?" Startled I dropped the remote I had been trying to siphon from, figuring that batteries might possibly work the same as electricity.

"Thor!" Quickly standing I faced the giant blond god. "I'm just... playing."

He laughed; the loud noise startled me even more.

"You cannot hide from me, tiny technopath. I have power over lightening, which I am led to believe is much like your electricity." He walked into the rec room; I took an instinctive step back.

He paused; somebody must have told him I hated people close to me and was easily startled.

"I have felt a strange shift in the power on this flying ship. It is you." _But I was so careful not to take too much_. "Why is it you are testing your limits? Surly you already know them."

"Not... Not so much." His eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Why is it you have not been taught? On Asgard, if somebody is born with your abilities they are immediately taught how to control them... lest they hurt anyone."

_There are others like me?_

"How often are people born technopaths?"

Thor looked sad for a moment. "There have been none for many centuries. The last one left Asgard, ending the line of them... Until you." I gaped for a moment before he continued. "I believe that the Asgardian took a human mate and became mortal."

"You can do that?" _Maybe it has something to do with earth? Or the fact that Asgard holds the key to immortality_.

"If an Asgardian chooses to, it is often a choice for those of us who wish to appear aged and wise. My father is one such man," Thor smiled fondly, "and my mother."

I couldn't help but to ask, "Will you do that with Jane? Become mortal?"

"How is it you know of Jane?" Obviously he didn't know that there was a file kept on him.

"Technopath, remember? I asked the computer and it told me the truth." For some mad reason I felt slightly more relaxed around Thor, probably because he wasn't a murder hungry God like his brother.

He nodded then answered my question. "I would rather many centuries with Jane. She shall come with me to Asgard and I will beseech my father to make her immortal."

"You can make people immortal?" Smiling, Thor moved into the room and took a seat on one of the couches. It groaned under his weight and for once I didn't move away when somebody moved closer. Fascinated by the conversation, I actually sat next to him.

"It is ultimately my father's decision, but yes." This floored me; I couldn't imagine living forever and truthfully wouldn't want to. But Jane Foster was an extremely lucky woman to have a God like Thor wanting to make her his forever.

"What are you doing here then? Shouldn't you be off with Jane?" You would have to be a fool to miss the anger that passed the God's face; thankfully it wasn't directed at me.

"I cannot risk Jane's life with Loki on the loose; he would use anything against me... no matter the cost to himself." The last part struck me as strange, but I didn't dwell on it. "But I did not come to talk with you about my own problems; I came to talk about yours."

"What problems?" Smiling Thor tossed the remote at me; I caught it in one hand and accidentally sucked the energy out of the batteries, not something I would try again anytime soon. It felt like dirty power running through me and not nearly enough to even zap somebody with... not that I would zap anyone except and certain sadistic God.

"I am offering you assistance with controlling your powers. You are a conduit for electricity and I am able to create it, albeit a different kind of electricity."

I thought about it for a moment then something clicked. "You mean that you want to teach me to control my power, so I can then be zapped with yours and multiply it back at a selected target?"

Slightly guilty, Thor nodded.

I shrugged. "Ok."

...

"This wasn't what I pictured." For the last hour Thor had me sucking energy out of every available source. Thankfully S.H.I.E.L.D. was more than capable of keeping up with the power shortages. The only problem with his teaching methods was that he expected me to hold all the energy inside my body. It was a slow process that involved me sucking tiny amounts of power out of the system, then letting it settle, holding it inside and repeating. My problem was now finding somewhere to direct it to, when I posed the question to Thor he laughed.

"I am the God of Thunder, direct it at me." I winced at my stupidity and agreed. We had moved to an empty exercise room so the God grabbed two close together metal beams to steady himself. The energy inside of me was literally rioting and was agonizingly close to breaking through.

"Freyja." A whistle sounded. Startled out of concentrating I looked up at Thor, only barely holding onto the power. "You must concentrate; remember that you were born to hold this electricity inside of you. It should be as natural as walking." He watched me as I calmed it down inside of me. "Good, now shoot it at me."

"I... I can't, what if I miss? Or melt you?" Thor looked serious for a moment; clearly he too had read my file.

"You will not, now shoot." Every time he said the _S_ word I could barely hold onto the increasingly painful energy.

"Shoot!" Shouting, Thor frightened me enough that I accidentally let go of my hold. It shot from my body in a great grey pulse, one that was surprisingly accurate. I watched it ping towards Thor and prayed that it would hit and be contained by him, but it wasn't. Before my eyes the Thunder God grunted under the weight of my onslaught. He was able to absorb most of it, but I sensed some slam into the wall behind him. Rather than flow through the wall, the now solid mass made a massive hole in it.

Hearing a scream from the other side of it I ran to the wall, forgetting about Thor entirely. Thankfully the energy hadn't the power to blast through any more solid mass. It had merely frightened the lab technicians examining some Chitauri technology. As I had been forbidden to touch anything Chitauri as they might contain dangerous Alien energy remains, I didn't enter the room. Just waved awkwardly when the lab technicians glared at me and helped their hysterical colleague from the room.

I looked back behind me at Thor; he was actually sitting on the ground panting.

"Are you ok?"

Laughing he answered. "Very much so, though I am afraid your 'attack' has left me quite out of breath. You are extremely powerful." He told me something that I already knew which was why I had never before tried to actually utilize the ability.

I still awkwardly thanked him though.

He nodded and stood, griping his ribs lightly. "We shall try again, this time with less energy, I think."

...

Panting, I willingly grasped Thor's hand as he pulled me to my feet. We had been trying for several hours and I had finally managed to contain the amount of energy I threw at the God. He would then use his hammer to utilize it and return it to me. Kind of like an extremely dangerous game of catch.

"You are doing well for a beginner; 'a quick learner' as the humans say. That time you were nearly able to direct it out again." I knew that I should be exhausted, but for some reason my body was adapting extremely well to the increasing conditions of Thor's training. In only a few hours I had managed far more with Thor than had I been without his help.

"One more time?" I had lost nearly all my shyness around the kind God and was eager to try my abilities out again. Laughing Thor clapped me on the back; I was learning not to fall over instantly.

"Very well." Walking over to the other side of the room Thor braced himself. I barely had to think this time; all it took was a small amount of my ability and I had sucked in enough energy to take down a train. My guess was however this was only possibly because I had been practising for hours. Come tomorrow it might take me just as long to advance this far again... and this wasn't even very far.

The grey arch of electricity shot towards Thor, but he absorbed it all, then handling his hammer he pointed it towards me. I embraced the energy as it hit, having previously learnt not to tense up. The only problem was containing the God's amplified energy; it was, after all, a certain form of lightening.

"Hold it, Freyja." I had learnt that concentrating on something other than the electricity inside of me helped, so Thor's voice became invaluable.

I finally found the weakness in my automatic absorbing defence; screaming I let the energy fly out. I could tell instantly that not even Thor could withstand this without injury, but it was him or the side of the ship. My senses went into overload and I could dimly hear Thor yelling for help, for himself or for me I wasn't sure because the next thing I knew was darkness.

...

"I am getting rather tired of meeting you like this." My exhausted dream state body lifted her head. The headache plaguing me only increased with Loki's return. I was tempted to instantly zap myself awake, but the knowledge that I could escape gave me the strength to stay. I looked around at the scenery he had chosen and realized that it was the partially destroyed training room.

"Can't you leave me alone? Please, I just need to rest." I was too exhausted to even move from my lying down position.

"Oh yes, I have heard you are practising your abilities with Thor." He spat out his brother's name like it was dirt. I had never wanted to get in-between Thor and Loki; now it seemed I had.

"He's a good teacher." You would have thought I should have learnt by now to tell less than the truth around the God of Lies; he seemed to always react badly.

"Oh yes, I know all about the kind of teacher Thor is. Sigrid used to delight in telling me..." I could tell instantly the memory was fresh; because of that I felt a strange sense of jealousy. I was reasonably sure it was because Loki was the only male to ever pay attention to me. _That, and__I am completely bonkers_.

"Legend says she's your wife." Loki flinched and backed off from me slightly, apparently wary of what I knew, so I continued. "According to most myths surrounding you, she will be the one to keep the poison from your eyes." He looked confused then smiled, but it was a sad smile.

"Sigrid was the woman I wanted to marry, but Thor took her from me, like he has taken everything from me. I expected them to be wed and live happily; I could have dealt with that. Instead they remained only friends, and Sigrid refused to even court the idea of my replacing Thor."

I couldn't help but ask. "How long ago was this?"

He seemed to think for a moment before answering. "Several millennium." _Wow, can this guy hold a grudge or what?_Walking towards my prone form, Loki actually sat down next to me. "Enough about my past, I am curious as to why you seem less fearful."

"Because all I need to do is zap myself, and I'm free." He seemed annoyed for a second, then just nodded.

"So you gain some control and think you are powerful." His gaze was intent and obviously mocking me.

Slightly embarrassed I ducked my head for a moment. "No," my eyes met his again, "but at least now I hold some power."

Loki brushed his fingers down my cheek. "All powers humans hold are illusions, Freyja. Eventually I will take it all."

I smirked at him for the first time ever. "Maybe, but I am half Asgardian..." A small spark later and I was awake.

**...**

"My name is Freyja Sold, I am the descendant of both Asguardian and human blood. They... Will... Not... Intimidate me." I had been standing outside of the conference room for about ten minutes, simply repeating my little chant. The council had requested a meeting with me, to full assess the capabilities of my powers. For the past few weeks I had been training with Thor every day, and we had both gotten quite good at controlling my abilities. So good in fact that Loki hadn't dared enter my dreams again, it was a relief to know that I had actually scared him off. Or at least Thor had told me that I must have... why else would he not try and torment me.

"Miss Sold, the council will see you now." I jumped at Fury's voice. Grabbing my portable energy source, I followed him quickly into the room. Rather than stay however Fury left and actually locked the doors behind him.

Inside there was a single chair facing five large screens, on each one there was a person half shrouded in shadows.

"Please have a seat Miss Sold; I believe Director Fury has informed you as to why you have been summoned?"

Stumbling slightly I sat down in the only chair, my palms sweating slightly. "Yes sir..." Even though it was a woman speaking, I had learnt enough to always call superiors 'sir'. "He said that you all wanted to see what I had learnt."

The people on screen all nodded at once, after a moment of silence I realized that they were waiting for me to begin.

"Oh." Grabbing the battery pack I focused on it for a second, thankfully because it was rechargeable energy it didn't feel dirty. Almost instantly I felt the small presence of it. Holding my hand out I let small blue sparks dart from it.

"Is this all you are capable of?"

"No, this is just because I don't want to damage anything." At this the council members all straightened in their chairs.

"We were informed that you can also command any kind of machine." The man to the far left spoke this time.

"Well... I kind of ask actually, and they do it."

"Please demonstrate."

Nodding I reached out through the electrical components the council men were using to communicate with; I could almost instantly sense where each of them were situated. Un-shockingly most were American, but that wasn't what I wanted. My mind centred on each of the screens they were using to watch me on, I carefully asked the screens to type 'Hello' on themselves. By the slight talking coming from each person, I knew that my trick had worked.

"You of course realize the security risks this poses?" Thinking for a moment, it suddenly clicked with what they meant.

"Oh, I would never ask for anything dangerous. Besides, if it equipment is protected with AI I wouldn't be able to even if I wanted. Jarvis won't let me near the Ironman suit." I was a little tired of defending myself; it seemed like all I had tried to do is help in a war I shouldn't even be a part of.

"We are well aware of this... However we require you to use this particular ability." I knew that the council considered me a freak; I could hear it especially well in the female's voice. Not answering back, I waited for one of them to continue.

"You have been informed of Earths current lack in technology, compared to alien?"

I nodded, waiting for them to continue.

"We wish you to use the Tesseract to assist in... updating Americas arms..."

I felt instantly sick at the idea of using my abilities to hurt somebody. I was brought in to study alien devices, not become an accessory to murder... which would no doubt be the end result should I help make weapons.

"I am here to study the Tesseract... nothing more." Each member sat up straighter in their chairs and I knew that they were judging me.

"Do you understand that you work for us?"

Shaking my head, I stood up. "I am here to help America, but I cannot do this... Will not" the guards posted at the doors straightened slightly, I got a sudden feeling of dread.

"You realize that you have no true rights Miss Sold. You may be half human, but you are also half Asguardian. And thus under the 'protection' of the council, you will help us."

"Do you try and force Thor to help you?" My eyes were darting from side to side, but at every door there were guards.

"We are unable to gain the assistance of the man known as Thor; he is too... unpredictable and is currently focused on finding the war criminal known as Loki."

I continued the conversation only to distract them; all the while I was slowly consuming energy around me. "Please, don't make me do this." The council all leaned back in their chairs, smug and satisfied looks on their faces. Obviously they misunderstood.

"You will be shipped out tomorrow to a secure location, from there you will be in control of an entire lab of scientists. They will assist in anything you need to create these weapons."

I released the energy around me, to my shock though it only made the guards stagger. They instantly stood up straight again and stalked forward as one. Realizing I was trapped, I stood my ground.

"The Avengers won't let you do this, it's wrong."

"Miss Sold, as far as they are concerned you will be helping your country voluntarily. Besides at this moment they are all too busy with their own plans. Romanoff and Barton have been shipped off, Rogers is at this moment trying to assimilate himself back into society, Stark is too self centred to care about anything beyond his precious Tower, Banner left a week ago as you well know and Thor is currently off ship searching for Loki." Hands wrapped quickly around mine and slammed something around my wrists, handcuffs.

"We advise you to not try your abilities Miss Sold; the restraints you are wearing are designed especially for you. Any surge of electricity and they will tighten." My mind could barely process the injustice of this, I understood that the council was scared with the attack on New York... but this was barbaric.

"I still won't help you."

"We believe that after some time alone you will rethink that verdict, good day Miss Sold." The screens flicked off. I probably would have flashed the bird, if the burly and electrical resistant guards hadn't grabbed my arms. Despite my struggling they soon had me dragged out into the corridor and towards the hanger, their obvious destination a plane or jet of some sort.

I had only one choice. "Sorry." Apologising I slammed my foot down onto one of the men's; he made a pained noise and released me. The other guard tightened his hold but I slammed the side of my head into his. Groaning at the pain, I was relieved to see that it wasn't in vain. The man reeled back with a shout, cradling his head.

I took of around a corner without thinking. The shouts of the men chasing me were deafening, but I continued on. My hands bound together a slight disadvantage, but at least I had a goal in mind now.

_Reach control room, pray for Avenger_. Sadly it was a rather long run to the control room, and by the time I finally made it I had a fair amount of guards following me. Immediately spotting Director Fury I ran behind him. To my relief he didn't seem to have any idea about the council's plans. The guards all halted as they recognized the room they were in, all at least having the decency to look guilty.

"What is the meaning of this?" Fury's voice went out like a sonic boom, everybody in the room waited for one of the guards to respond. One of the original ones stepped forwards, the obvious bruise on his head made me slightly guilty.

"Director, we have orders from the council to retain Miss Sold and remove her to a secure location."

"Why wasn't I informed of this?" Fury glanced behind him with his good eye, obviously to make sure I was still there.

"The council deemed it unworthy of your attention."

"You expect me to believe that the council didn't tell me about the 'removal' of Miss Sold, because I am too busy." I could practically feel the glare he sent towards the guards. "What's really going on here." Before the guard could answer, "Freyja?"

Ducking my head slightly I sidestepped around Fury, wanting to face him when I explained.

"The council wants me to make weapons... from the Tesseract and I didn't want to." Fury's face lost any emotion at this; he turned an accusatory glance towards the Guards. But they didn't back down.

"Sir, we have our orders. Miss Sold is to come with us; she will be placed in a secure location."

"You are not taking Freyja anywhere." Thors voice boomed through the room. The occupants all turned to watch the new drama unfold; it would certainly be interesting as the God of Thunder looked pissed. The guards literally shrunk away as he walked through them, coming to stand beside me.

"We were lead to believe that you were investigating a possible Loki sighting." I literally nearly giggled at the image of Loki running through the woods like a Big Foot. Thor glared down at the now tiny Guard, _man Asguardians are huge_.

"There was no such sighting. After seeing what is transpiring here, I believe that I was sent away for a reason." He turned towards me, the sorrow on his face clear. "I apologise Freyja, had I know the Councils plans I would never have left." I went to answer, but he noticed the cuffs. Growling he reached down and literally snapped the chains, I was half terrified that they would cut off my hands. They didn't.

The guard stepped forward, obviously pissed that his dandy new cuffs had just been snapped like plastic.

"I have my orders, hand the girl over. She is now the property of the Council."

Thor turned towards Fury. "I was led to believe that Earth does not have slaves."

Frowning Fury faced Thor head on. "We do not. And for the record, I had no knowledge of the Councils plans. Had I know of them, I would not have allowed access to Freyja at all."

Getting annoyed at people all talking around me and the proximity of them flustering me, I figured now might be a good time to speak.

"The Council... The Council said because I am Asguardian and under the protection of Earth, that I belong to them." Embarrassed I looked at the floor.

Thors furious voice overpowered to room, "is this true?"

I couldn't see who he was yelling at, but the Guard was the one who spoke.

"It is as the Council dictates."

A hand grabbed my wrist and I almost screamed in fright, it seemed my new found bravery was starting to leave. Thankfully the one holding it was Thor.

"Come Freyja, we are leaving." I nodded, eager to follow the God from this now terrifying place... I just had to get my cat first.

"We cannot allow you to take her; she is not your property." The Guard's hated voice was quickly drowned out by Furys.

"Ok that is enough!" he pointed a finger at the group of men, "you will return to your posts." Turning he faced myself and Thor. "Freyja, you have my word that you will not be taken from this ship forcibly. Both yourself and Thor have the same rights as any other human being." Sighing in relief I smiled up at him, this time he smiled back.

"Pardon Director, but you do not have the authority to authorize that." I could tell that the Guard was starting to annoy Fury; he tensed his fists before turning back.

"I think you will find that I do." He didn't need to say a word and every gun in the room was pointed at the group of men, they recognized when to back down. One by one they left the room until only one was left; he glared at me once before also departing. I breathed a sigh of relief. Thor and Fury didn't though.

"It is time for you to leave Freyja." Confused I looked up at the Thunder God, _does he mean leave the room or..._

"Thor is right; it's no longer safe for you here. Not if the Council knows that you are capable of making weapons from the Tesseract." I knew that they were correct, but it was still difficult for me to allow the knowledge to sink in. After all, out there in the world I was venerable to Loki. At least here I was too high to reach.

**Bit of an abrupt ending but it seemed to suit **** Review if you like; I love to hear what you think needs to happen next. **

**Shout out to Outlaw-Lanaya for the idea of Thor helping her develop her powers, will make for interesting future fodder. **

**Xoxo**

**Future**


	11. Chapter 11

**Short chapter again, sorry. But ya gotta end it when ya gotta end it :P**

As it turned out, the only safe place left for me was not to return to Australia like I had assumed—Fury said it would be too dangerous—but to stay in America and disappear into one of the largest cities ever known, New York. As it was still recovering from the alien attack, it was the perfect time to slip in as another unknown person. The authorities wouldn't bother checking for any ID and I could claim citizenship by the end of the month, with the help of some forged papers from S.H.I.E.L.D. Thankfully, Thor had not deemed it safe for me to live alone; he had decided to move in with me... well, it was more like demanded. I didn't mind though, as long as Thor was close I could be sure that Loki or the Council wouldn't try anything. At this very moment I was being driven through the still frantic streets of the city. At my request the driver had passed the massive monument being erected to honour those killed in the attack. The number was sadly to yet be confirmed; some believed it to be above one million. Eventually I was brought to what looked like a giant old factory; it was only when Tony stepped out from it that I recognized it for what it was. A home.

Smiling I opened the door and practically ran over to the man; he is literally the only person I would willingly hug. But I restrained myself from that quickly as a red headed woman was next to him.

"Freyja, this is Pepper Pots, my... friend." It amused me that Tony thought I was too young to realize what they had; the love between them would be clear to a blind person.

"It's lovely to finally meet you, Freyja. Tony has told me a lot about you. I hope you like the clothing I chose for you." I didn't say anything and it suddenly clicked that I was being rude; sometimes I forgot the certain social conventions.

"Yes," I blurted out, feeling instantly young in front of this woman. "I mean, yes thank you. The clothes I mean, they are lovely." Awkwardly I gave her two thumbs up. Tony laughed and took off his glasses.

"Still socially awkward I see. Never mind, you'll soon lose that, what with all the baddies after you." Pepper slapped him lightly on the chest and he made an obvious 'what did I say' face.

"Forgive Tony; he sometimes forgets that others aren't made of metal." It sounded harsh but I could sense the fondness in her voice. "You have nothing to worry about. Jarvis has been installed into every electrical item in the factory and every security safety measure has been taken." I smiled and waited for them to actually let me into my new home. Sometimes I felt people wasted a lot of time with all this politeness. Finally Tony clicked in and led me inside.

It was far larger than it looked. Built like a house on the inside, each room had a specific use and the uses catered perfectly to my or Thor's needs; there was even a gigantic basement for us to train in. I had no idea what the style was but I knew that I liked it. There were deep colours everywhere and it gave the sense of being well-used despite its brand new status.

Tony led me to a room directly off the basement training area. "This is your room. I felt you would enjoy the whole dark and dank thing." He was correct. As he opened the room my jaw dropped. A massive bed sat in the corner of the room leaving tonnes of room for the electronics. As far as I could tell there was a TV on every wall and several holographic projectors placed strategically against the sitting areas. It was less of a bedroom and more the entire size of my old apartment opened up and modified perfectly. There was even a giant cat castle in the corner; I could just make out Thor sleeping in one of the chambers.

"Wow..." Spinning around slowly I tried to take everything in, but there was so much, and that was before I noticed the other two doors. Inside one a walk-in wardrobe that would fit twenty times the amount of clothes I have. I also could tell that there were electronics in there. The other door held one of the most modern bathrooms I had ever seen; it had a miniature swimming pool with steam rising from it and a spa shower and bath.

"I had this place contracted the moment I met you; figured you would need a hiding place one day." Tony's voice shook me from my daze, and this time I did actually run up and hug him.

"Thank you," I whispered, my voice thick with tears which I only barely held back. Pepper looked entirely touched with the scene she was witnessing.

"Hey Kiddo, it isn't entirely selfless." I got slightly worried. _He doesn't want weapons made does he?_"Pepper and I have been working on making my Arc Reactor create sustainable energy, the thing that the Tesseract was supposedly meant for. We could use your help. I'm even willing to let you examine the Ironman suit." I nodded eagerly at his suggestion; that suit and basically all Stark technology fascinated me. "Great. Now, ah, I'm going to leave you with Pepper for a moment; she has some... items for you." Tony left and I again felt nervous.

Pepper thankfully didn't try and move closer to me, she just smiled calmly.

"I realize that it can be difficult for you to be alone with people, Freyja, but I hope we can become friends." Smiling weakly at Pepper, she took it as my permission to continue. "Now, I have for you here a company card. This basically means you can buy whatever you want." She handed me a golden card that had STARK written in black. _Tony really loves to make a mark_. At my confused look she continued. "We realize that you aren't the type to be handed things, but considering the help you will be providing to the entire world, Tony and I believe that you deserve a break." I was slightly overwhelmed but pocketed the card, already sensing what the pin number for it was. "The number is—"

"—7669." She looked startled for a moment then nodded her head. "Sorry, I could, ah, tell what it was." I knew her mind immediately flashed to, 'Why doesn't she use that skill to steal?' I didn't bother defending my honest actions; it seemed counterproductive.

"Very well then, I will leave you to settle in. Thor will be arriving later tonight; Tony mentioned something about him washing drapes." _What is it with Tony and those damned drapes_? "Here." She slipped another card to me. "This is my number; please feel free to call whenever. As I stated before, I would like for us to become friends."

After thanking her and promising to call when I decided to go shopping, Pepper left. Sighing, I shut the door and turned around, then raised my hands with a smirk. Instantly every screen, TV and electrical item switched itself on. For a moment I stood there and breathed in the company; it was the kind that I could actually understand, after all. But I didn't stay long; my stomach was grumbling at me something awful. As I had no idea how to cook I decided to try some famous New York Pizza, there would probably be a store on the block. Venturing from my room I looked briefly around for Tony and Pepper, quickly finding them doing something very unsanitary in the kitchen. I vowed to never eat in there.

Blushing furiously I half-jogged half-ran past the room, muttering under my breath that I was going out.

"Righto, Kiddo." The simple unashamed tone in Tony's voice led me to believe that he had been caught in the act before.

I opened the front door quickly and practically slammed it behind me; not because I was angry, but because what I had seen frightened me a little bit. The only time I had seen unashamed passion like that was when Loki had been manipulating me. Suffice to say it brought back good and terrifying memories. Thankfully the memories were quickly forgotten as I rounded a bend; New York City was standing out before me. At dusk with the sun hitting the skyscrapers, it truly was a magnificent sight; like a forest made of glass.

...

I wasn't entirely sure how many hours I spent looking around the city; it didn't matter though. All that mattered was the fact that I was in the biggest city in the world and I wasn't scared. And considering the amount of people that lived here, it was a pretty good feat. I had found a pizza joint an hour ago and treated myself to an Aussie with pineapple. It was delicious, only now I was starting to get hungry again. It had been like this for the past few weeks. _Guess my body needs more food considering the ability I have_. While it was true that I could literally feed of electricity, it was slightly counterproductive when the electricity was causing my hunger.

I was watching people walk into restaurants across the road when a pair of dirty hands dragged me into an alleyway. Before I even had time to scream another pair of equally disgusting hands covered my mouth.

Putrid breath waved across my face. "Listen here girly, you are going to do everything my partner and I want, or we are going to kill you." Something clicked and I felt the cool bite of steel against my neck, and my entire body went into some sort of melt down. Mind caught somewhere between what was happening and what had happened to me years ago, I was unable to move. It was a grubby hand practically squeezing my breast off that woke me up. Screaming I bucked against the body, unable to even realize that the knife had cut into my neck slightly.

"Quick, shut her up." There was a sharp pain in the side of my head, and then I collapsed onto the ground. Vision fuzzy, I vaguely felt what was happening around me. The men were kneeling next to me and I knew what would happen next... it had happened before after all.

Just as one of their hands reached for my blouse button, I felt a surge of energy. It was filled with pure hate, and the man's hand literally burnt away from his body. I turned my head and watched the tall form of Loki raise his spear for another attack. There was a flash of blue, a small scream and the smell of burnt flesh. Then silence.

Unhurriedly Loki walked over to me, any trace of emotion on his face quickly fading away.

"They were foolish to let you out alone." My brain knew he meant the Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D. but I couldn't quite process anything. Loki sighed in annoyance and reached down for me. I was shocked he was willing to let me bleed all over him.

"Heal... me…" The words passed like a whisper through my pained lips, but Loki heard all.

He looked down at me in his arms before answering. "Now why would I do that? I have you all nice and relaxed; it saves me the trouble of a spell." I didn't know why my mind wouldn't simply pass out; I had a feeling it had something to do with all the electricity I had been playing with lately. _Bad, Freyja, very bad idea that was_.

Wind suddenly gusted past us quickly and I knew that Loki had moved our positions, or moved the world around us... whatever the hell he did. I knew instantly that we were still in New York; for one I could hear the traffic, but I could also sense the fragile nature of the electrical currents around here. It felt like somebody was trying to share a single peach between several million people...

"Welcome to my new abode." The cynicism in his voice made me curious enough to look around. We looked to be in a very well done loft, but I suppose to the God of Trickery it was small and not deserving of his presence. He walked towards the only bed in the room and placed me down on it. My head rolled to the side painfully, but I still had my senses.

"You have to... let me go back... Not a pet…" Panting at the exertion I closed my eyes, cursing the headache forming.

"Don't worry, Pet. I will have you home by your curfew." The extra emphases on his name for me might have bothered me had it not been so far down on my priorities list. "But first, would you care for some water?" _Loki, always the polite mass-murdering psychopath_. I nodded anyway. The typical smirk was back on his face and he held a glass of water up to my lips. I took small sips and sighed in relief at the feeling of the water flowing into my body.

"Thank you..." Un-answering, Loki just nodded and took the mostly empty glass away.

His gaze captured mine; it was almost hypnotic. "Now tell me, Pet, why was it you were moved?"

"Hiding." It was all I could manage to drone out; I had no doubts that either not answering or lying would help.

He laughed and gestured around him. "What, you hide from a God in the very city he resides in? Not particularly well thought out."

"Not from you... Council, they want my powers for making new weapons." My eyes rolled back slightly in my head, and I knew if not for the energy I would have passed out long ago. Growling Loki stood, clenching and un-clenching his fists are he paced.

All the while he was muttering under his breath. "They dare try and take what is mine! They will rue the day."

"Not... yours." With Loki's attention back on me he laughed and knelt next to the bed again, his face a little above mine.

"You have been mine from the moment I laid my eyes on you, Freyja. You won't ever escape me." When I didn't respond he made an annoyed face; obviously I had ruined the effect by not screaming in denial or trying to beat him with a lamp. It was then he seemed to notice the severity of my wound. Grumbling under his breath about the fragile nature or mortals, he placed a hand next to my temple. There was a small spark of warmth and then... darkness.

**Haha cliffy maybe, hope y'all enjoyed a little dark Loki... cause baby he is BACK!**

**Anyway I'm sleep deprived, so read and review tell me what you think. **

**Xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

The ceiling above me was... _mine?_Startled I threw myself out of the bed, expecting Loki to have destroyed my room, but it was fine. My confused gaze landed on everything, trying to figure out how Loki got me back here without anybody noticing. It landed on a note, which seemed to have been pinned to my top.

_Dearest Freyja_

_Behave._

_Loki_

I knew that by 'behave', he really meant 'don't tell anyone you saw me or bad shit will go down.' I contemplated disobeying him, but then I remembered the entire town that he killed... Shuddering I released a small amount of electricity and burned the note, its ashes falling through my fingers felt ironic. If only I could get rid of Loki that easily, but I couldn't hurt him... or anybody. Grumbling slightly I decided that a shower would most likely be a good plan, especially because I was undoubtedly covered in blood. Head wounds tended to bleed a lot.

Physically wincing when I saw my reflection in the mirror, I quickly turned on the shower, wanting to wash away all thoughts of last night. It was only after washing my hair twice that the water finally ran clear. Shuddering at the thought of that much blood, I grabbed a towel and quickly dried off.

"Miss Sold, would you care for me to inform Master Thor of your awakening?" I jumped at the British but quickly realized who it was.

"Oh Jarvis, yes please."

"Very well." It was such a Tony thing to have an artificial intelligent robot or whatever to run his homes.

I had just walked out of the bathroom clad in a towel when Thor entered my bedroom. Screaming I ran back into the bathroom. I could hear Thor laughing.

"You Midgardians are so ashamed of the strangest things."

"Yes, we are all very improperly modest... Can you give me five minutes?" My face was beet red and to be honest I was shocked that I could even speak through my shame.

"Very well, I will meet you in the kitchen." The word 'kitchen' sounded strange from his mouth, but I yelled out my consent anyway. Hearing the door close I quickly made a beeline for my wardrobe, only to stop again; something was wrong with the energy flow in the room. I looked around but nothing stood out, there was nothing there. Then I felt it shift slightly; it was like the energy was connected to a living breathing and apparently moving entity.

"H...Hello?" Of course nothing answered. But rather than risk somebody seeing me naked, I grabbed my clothes and changed in the bathroom. As I walked back through my room—this time fully clothed in baggy jeans and a tank top—I could actually feel a slight wave of emotion from the blip. It seemed both annoyed and disappointed. _Creepy_.

...

I bounded into the kitchen with a surprising amount of energy, but then again I was extremely hungry. To my shock Thor was actually cooking a meal; even I had to admit it was strange seeing the God out of training or fighting clothes and into normal human ones. The light jeans with a white t-shirt actually suited him well, but somehow he didn't pull of the whole graceful royalty thing like Loki did. I froze that that thought. _Did I actually give that monster a complement_?

"Ah, greetings Freyja. Do you feel more comfortable with your body clothed?" Smiling slightly I nodded. "Good, I have prepared our fasting break."

"You mean breakfast?" He looked confused and shook his head, no. _Guess they call it something different back on Asgard_. The God motioned for me to sit down and I did; he then paced a shockingly well-cooked omelette in front of me. He of course had heaped about five onto his own plate, but then he was awfully big...

"So tell me, what think you of your new home?" He smiled and motioned with his arms. He really was like a child sometimes, with the way he moved; I found it an admirable trait.

"It's certainly large for one person." Thor smirked and took another bite of his meal, motioning for me to do the same. It was actually quite delicious, and wasn't heaped in flavours like so much is these days.

"Ah, but I will be here much as well." His face darkened. "I will not allow my brother near you again." Feeling slightly uncomfortable I stopped talking; Thor didn't seem to notice, he just kept on eating. Suddenly shivering I looked behind me; this time it felt like the blip was angry. That went away quickly though when my gaze landed on where I thought it to be.

_God, please don't be a ghost_.

But what if it was Loki?

_God, please be a ghost_.

...

Thor and I finished up breakfast quite quickly, obviously both keen to be off doing our own things.

"I am going to watch that strange television box, would you care to come?" I felt like I should, but couldn't. I just wanted to be alone. Starting to walk away Thor stopped me.

"Might I take little Thor with me? She will come to no harm." I really did smile this time and nodded. A beam lit up Thor's face and he quickly went to retrieve her from wherever she had hidden. Their meeting had been very tension filled at first, like they didn't know what to do with the other. However that quickly changed and they had bonded over the time we spent at S.H.I.E.L.D. I didn't mind Thor stealing away my cat's love; it seemed like he needed something simple to grasp onto.

...

On my way to my bedroom I stopped by the library; yes, an actual library. Pepper had taken the privilege of filling some of it. The room was painted in a dark green and had beautiful leather couches, this time though I wanted to read in bed. Grabbing _A Game of Thrones_, I quickly walked back to my room. Having seen the TV show, I knew how brilliant it would be.

After only five minutes in I was hooked; there was something so lovely and violent about a book that constantly killed off main characters. My enjoyment was cut short though; the blip had entered my room. Slightly annoyed—the kind of annoyance that one can only get when interrupted when reading—I grabbed a pillow and actually threw it in what I considered the general direction. To my shock the pillow actually started hovering in the air. I opened my mouth to scream but cut off it's a shocked gasp when Loki materialized. He looked annoyed.

"I thought I told you to behave." Growling he tossed the burden in his hands away; I watched stunned as his eyes looked carefully around my room. Like Thor, he had chosen to do away with the Asgardian armour, instead donning pitch black slacks, a dark green shirt and a black jacket to top it all off.

"What... How..." At my befuddled words Loki smiled, apparently still finding me 'charming'.

He walked towards me and grabbed the book from my hands, then gave it a quick glance before tossing it away.

"You weren't supposed to know that I was here." A hand raised my face towards his, immediately forcing eye contact. "Not even a day since you read my note, and already you're misbehaving."  
"No, I mean, I wasn't. But I could just feel something wrong in the air. Sorry..." Tisking Loki leaned his face down towards mine, and instantly I tried to move away. Of course he didn't let me and I whimpered when his fingers tightened around my chin.

"I forgive you, this one time." The threat hung in the air. I waited patiently for Loki to release my face, but he didn't. He just kept on staring into my eyes, as if he were trying to figure something out.

"You're stronger," said Loki laughing, his hand finally released me, but he stayed extremely close. "Coming into your Asgardian nature I believe, how quaint. You can't possibly think that it will help you though?" Frowning I fiddled with the bedspread. _Maybe_. Above me the God's laughter ran out; it was a wonder Thor didn't hear.

"I have had thousands of years to perfect my abilities and you think a few short weeks with the great God of Fools would help you?" I couldn't help it, well more like I couldn't stop it. Some slightly rebellious side of me actually released my power at Loki. I watched in horror as he was thrown backwards into the cement wall. It wasn't a very hard hit, he didn't even make a dent, but there was no mistaking the fury in his eyes. Snarling he dusted himself off and came at me, the spear materializing in his hand as he walked.

"No... Wait." He didn't. Using the tip of his spear Loki placed it against my hip before I could consider jumping off the bed.

Agony infused itself through me, igniting every nerve I possessed and forcing me to scream out. My back arched under the onslaught and when Loki didn't remove the spear I felt blood start to drip from my nose. Suddenly the pain was gone. Gasping I let my head fall weakly to the side; my slight rebellious side had been officially destroyed. A hand wrapped around my throat and slammed me up against the headboard. Slightly dizzy and still in pain I looked at Loki.

"You... are... _nothing._" His hand tightened with each word until I was struggling to breathe. The hand released itself slightly and then banged my head back against the wood. "Say it."

I honestly tried, but couldn't. "I... I can't, please stop." Growling in frustration Loki let his choke hold go completely. I took the chance to get some much needed oxygen. I shifted slightly on the bed and cried out when I leaned where Loki's spear had touched me. Shockingly gentle hands lifted up my tank top, only to get frustrated when it kept slipping back down.

"Foolish Midgardian clothing." Loki ran his hand down my front and I could hear the tell-tale sound of my tank top ripping. Closing my eyes tightly, I bit back a whimper when Loki's hands touched around the affected area.

"You bruise so easily." _Ha; you would too if that much evil slammed its way into you_. I felt his hand press over my mark, warmth and then nothing. The pain was gone. A single glance down confirmed that I was healed; it would be lying to say that I didn't feel relief.

"Why hurt me and then heal me?" I couldn't help asking; sometimes the things he did just didn't add up. Loki grabbed my arms and brought me up so that I was sitting on the bed; he gave my new bra a look of distaste.

"Because I can," he said with such finality that I knew probing deeper would be a mistake. "You stink of my brother." Shrugging I watched his face, trying to figure out what he wanted.

"Well I do live with him..." Loki visibly sneered at this.

"My brother really does have the worst taste in women; first that human Jane and now you."

"You were the one who wanted to touch me..." Forcing my lips closed I watched Loki through my bangs; he seemed angry again. _Damn._

"Because you are my property. It is my right, not my brother's." I knew that Loki had brother issues but this was ridiculous. He took a look at the way I was keeping my mouth closed and smiled. "Hmm, I rather like that." His eyes flashed with a strange light.

Suddenly I felt literal thread sewing my lips together, panicking I tried to pull it out only to have my fingers meet with nothing. Jumping off the bed I ran towards a mirror. I looked normal and there was nothing to suggest that my mouth was currently sewed shut. Breathing through my nose I tried to control the urge to throw up... that would not end well. I watched through the mirror as Loki came up behind me. Hands smoothly ran from my wrists up to my shoulders. He moved my hair out of the way and actually kissed me on my neck.

"Go take a bath; I won't have you smelling of my brother while I am around." Without thinking about it I quickly followed his orders, it seemed the safest way to leave the room. _Wait, bath?_

Entering the bathroom I glanced at the shower, but knew that if I didn't obey Loki then he would probably use that spear on me again. I shuddered at the thought. Walking over I imputed the temperature I wanted the bath to be set at, and instantly water started pouring from the faucets. I sensed him enter the room behind me and shut the door.

I stared at Loki and waited for him to say something, but he just watched me. Sadly the bath didn't take long to fill up, but rather than hop in I waited and might have glared at the God.

"Don't worry little pet, I won't join you this time. I merely wish to watch." When I didn't move he sighed. "If you don't start undressing I will take it as your wish for myself to help you... Bathe." Hastily I threw off my clothes, facing towards the bath so as Loki couldn't see my body properly. A pointless thing, but it made me feel slightly better. Breath hitching slightly, I put one leg into the bath water; it was perhaps a tad too warm but for some reason that didn't at all bother me. Placing the rest of my body in, I sunk down. Wrapping my arms around myself I faced Loki. His face flashed with amusement as he gracefully walked towards the bath. Along the way he shucked of his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, I had no doubt in my mind what he planned. But he surprised me; rather than order me to let him wash me, he just knelt by the bath and leaned against it. One of his arms dipped down into the water and started making lazy circles, the ripples in the water slowly reaching me. My eyes followed the movement of his finger and I felt my brain start to go all slow, my eyes drooping as I slowly sunk back against the bathtub corner. There was a slight pinch in my lips and I knew that the sewing had been undone; it had been a cruel trick but I was too relaxed to care.

"Tell me Freyja, do you have feelings for my brother?" His voice was soft, so soft.

I had to open and shut my mouth a few times before the words formed. "No. He teaches me." My eyes drifted shut for a moment and I knew Loki had shifted around behind me, something was connecting us. It took me a minute to figure it out.

"Your… spell. Bad Loki." _Now that didn't sound right_. Loki got the gist of it though and laughed. His fingers wrapped themselves on my shoulders and started digging in and releasing. I moaned under my breath at the feeling; nobody had ever massaged me before.

"What has Thor been teaching you, Pet?"

"To channel energy, he sends it my way and I send it off..." The hands stilled momentarily on my shoulders, I shifted slightly trying to get them to keep going. They did.

"What about S.H.I.E.L.D.? Have they unlocked the power of the Tesseract yet?" Yawning rolled around in the water to face Loki; his hands just continued massaging my collar bone and neck.

"They need me, but I ran."

Loki leant down and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Good girl."

Smiling wistfully I watched as Loki raised his fingers and clicked them; the second he did that the haze in my mind left. Rearing back I stood without a thought for my nakedness and slipped over back into the tub. My backside hit the bottom with a resounding _crack_ and I groaned at the pain. Loki had the grace not to laugh, but he did look very amused.

"Foolish human." Reaching down he plucked me from the water, apparently enjoying my soaking wet and pained self. Once in my bedroom he made to put me down, but the second my feet touched the ground I felt a searing pain up my back and backside. Crying out I grabbed onto his shirt to avoid falling over, my legs refusing to hold my weight. Clucking under his breath Loki helped me to the bed, making me lay on my stomach to avoid hurting myself anymore.

"So tell me Pet, what will you do for me if I heal your little problem?"

I spluttered for a moment, _why wouldn't he just heal me_? "What do... do you want?" My voice shook slightly at the thought of the things he could command.

"You will allow me to sleep in your bed every night." That was one answer I was not expecting. _Great, he has gone insane_.

"Why?" blurting the word out, I winced slightly at how silly I sounded.

"Because," a hand ran up my back, "I wish to be around my pet, and considering it suits me for you to be here and safe under the care of those buffoons, night is really the only time we may spend together."

"Y... You won't touch me?"

He chuckled slightly under his breath. "Would that really be such a bad thing, Freyja? We both know how much you enjoyed it last time." My face and chest went bright red; it must have spread to my shoulders because Loki started toying with the skin there.

"I… you can only touch me... in a _serious_ way… if I let you... Deal?" I held my breath waiting for his answer; somehow it didn't seem wise bargaining with a God.

"Deal." I felt the familiar sensation of Loki healing me. "Until tonight. Oh and Freyja, don't tell anybody that I am visiting." I nodded into the pillow and felt Loki's presence leave, my mind wondering how I would ever get out of this mess.

**Hmm why could Loki be playing nice? Gotta love a cliffie, anyhow review people and tell me what you think and your ideas for what I should do (I honestly do listen and reply to the brilliant ones :D )**

**Xoxo**

**Future**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey thanks to my Beta reader Coraline Swift, she corrected all my past chapters and I am slowly replacing them :D **

The day seemed to speed past me in something that resembled a blur, my mind unable to process the fact that I had somehow found myself again trapped by the God of Trickery. The one time I tried to tell Thor about what happened I found my lips sewing shut again, they only released when I had stopped plotting Lokis downfall. I tried once more with Jarvis, thinking that perhaps he had been listening in on the 'conversation'. He had somehow suffered a malfunction that day though; funny thing was that it was only my room that Jarvis couldn't reach.

"Are you well Freyja?" Startled I looked up from the TV show I had been staring blankly at. Thor was looking at me with confusion, obviously his God senses told him that something was up.

"Ah yeah fine... Just tired is all" I smiled to reassure him, _I'm getting good that this talking thing_. "So hear anything from Fury?"

"Director Fury has been silent; I believe he wishes for all connection to be cut." He elaborated at my confused look, "the council will still be looking for you."

"Doesn't surprise me, I have only been 'gone' for a few days. It will take them longer than that to find a new Technopath."

Thor was getting better at understanding my small jokes; he actually cracked a real grin.

"This is true. Would that I could return with you to Asguard Freyja, an impossible task without the Tesseract though." Thor looked upset and regretful; I might have tried to comfort him had I not been afraid Loki was watching. Then suddenly his eyes lit up, _not good_.

"What?" Shaking his head Thor shushed me for a moment; it was literally the first time I had ever seen him think so hard. Not an insult, just he was more of an action man...

"I must go for a few days... Will you forgive me for leaving you Freyja?"

Hiding my worry and hurt I nodded, the awful truth was that without Thor here what would stop Loki?

That intent look on his face Thor literally ran out of the building, leaving me gaping in wonder. _Doesn't he need a change of clothes_? Sighing I asked the TV to shut down; I was surprised when every electrical thing in the house followed its lead. Seemed as though my abilities were growing. Quickly switching everything back on, I vaguely wondered if I had turned off the entire neighbourhood's electricity. But there were no scream Italian women throwing rolling pins at the factory, so I took that as a good sign. But then I would probably take that distraction, anything to avoid going to bed. But my eyes were already drooping and I knew that Loki would be more pissed should I sleep out here... _My mind must be insane_. Quick as I could I ran for my bedroom. Poking my head in first I was relieved to see that Loki wasn't yet there; I literally had one shot at this. Eyes on the bed I darted towards it and grabbed the Pillow and Dooner, then just as quickly bolted back out. Not stopping until I reached the large couch again, just to be sure I tiptoed back and locked the basement door. Breathing a sigh of relief I looked around me, _nope no scary God_. To be honest though Loki had only said that 'he' would sleep in my bed every night, that didn't mean that I would have to be in it.

Feeling elated at my new found genius, I set up my makeshift bed quick as I could. Pretty soon it looked professionally done (even though it was technically still made over a couch), was a big couch though... Glancing around once I quickly stripped off my jeans and t-shirt, leaving me clad in a tank top and knickers. I had neglected to grab PJ's when making my mad dash of bedding, so unmentionables it was. Looking around once more I finally decided that it was safe to hop in.

"Jarvis?" I knew that hesitancy wasn't a good sign for the new me, but I would feel silly commanding an empty house.

"Yes Miss."

"Could you please alert me if anybody enters my bedroom or this room, keep a close eye please."

"Of course Miss." From the outside I had a small smile on, but on the inside I was slightly terrified. But I just couldn't allow myself to be completely ordered around... I just hope nobody would suffer if Loki took it bad. _Oh god he is going to kill the world_. With that thought in mind I forced my eyes to close, it would do no good worrying over what was already done. I had learnt that the hard way.

...

"Miss Freyja, there has been a breech in my security. I no longer have visual access to you room." Bolting upright I barely caught what Jarvis said, the second I did I bolted into action. Or more fell into action. Forgetting how horizontally challenged the couch is, I fell onto the floor wrapped in my Dooner with a loud thump.

"Miss the surge is spreading outward from the gymnasium, would you like for me to contact Mr Stark?"

Wiggling free of my prison, I whispered my answer. "No, ah it must be me making the surges. Return to Stark Tower please Jarvis, your services will not be required further."

"As you wish madam." The good thing about machines was that they didn't understand lying, made it easier to get them to do what I politely asked.

Scrambling I left the Dooner behind and flattened my body against the wall, I had chosen the best place in my mind. Directly behind the gym door.

But even so I nearly screamed in fright when the handle twisted and the door creaked opened. From through the crack I got a slight glimpse of Loki before he was beyond my view, I was literally holding my breath.

"Freyja... that wasn't very smart. Come out before I am forced to kill more people." _Oh please, like you don't enjoy that_. I waited until his almost silent footsteps were far enough away, before darting out from behind the door. I had a slight view of Loki's furious face, before I slammed the gym/basement door behind me. Panting slightly I skipped the stairs two at a time before closing another door behind me, this one I made sure to put the deadbolt on. Dodging the gym equipment I opened the door to my room and slammed it shut as well; now panting heavily in fright I turned my back to the door.

Loki was staring at me from across the room. Badly stifling a scream I turned around and opened the door again, only to have it slammed and a pair of arms enclose me. Cool air breezed over my neck and I felt frostbite almost instantly set in, hissing I brought my hand up to the spot. From behind me Loki snarled and hands encircled my wrists, trapping them above my head and against the door.

"Why must you make everything difficult?" His voice nearly sent me into a crying fit; I had never heard so much anger in one person before.

I figured that honesty was my best bet.

"Well, you never said that I had to be... In the bed with you." Grinding the last part out though my teeth, I had to bite my lip to stop from crying when his hands tightened on my arms. Then suddenly they were released. My body was sharply spun and slammed against the door again; I winced when my eyes met Lokis.

"You cannot trick the Trickster Pet. I also said that I wished to spend the nights with you, which would entail you being in the actual room." Flushing slightly I had to sadly admit that he was slightly correct, _call it a tie_. He clicked his fingers and on my bed a slightly richer looking Dooner and Pillows appeared, my guess was from his own bed.

Loki's eyes darted down my body and I knew that he had realized how little I was wearing, cheeks crimson I pulled on the white tank. Scoffing Loki moved my arms so they were above my head but not being held there. Before I could blink he pulled my tank top up and over my head, then quickly undid my bra and bending down slipped my knickers off. To my shock he stayed bent down.

"Wha..." I ended on a gasp when he cupped my mound and stood, leaning down his mouth hovered over mind.

"Don't try and trick me again Freyja." He trailed a single finger up my slit, "you won't like the result... Now get into bed." Nodding and moving like a frightened Bunny, I waited for him to release me then quickly moved to the bed. Immediately I jumped under the covers and turned to face the wall, my eyes darting over the marks in the wall. I heard the rustling of clothing then a dip in the bed, Lokis chilled form moved in behind me. Rather than freeze up like I should have, my traitorous body actually moved closer to his. As per usual his arm wrapped around my waist and... Started toying with my breast. Frightened with the change I shifted away slightly, Loki followed and something hard pressed into my back. When I realized what it was I instantly tried to escape the bed. His grip tightened and I hissed in pain.

"Just because you break your word, does not mean I will. Lay back and relax Pet, I know you enjoy what I do... I have tasted the evidence." Choking slightly on my own jumbled up reply, I felt it leave me when the hand toying softly with my nipple slid slowly down my stomach.

"Wait..."

"Hush." His tone left no room for argument. Cool fingers once again cupped my mound and one slipped inside, whimpering slightly I pressed back into Loki without realizing. Carefully the finger inside moved so that it was pressed against my walls, then he made a tickling motion. The effect was immediate. Keening slightly I pressed into the hand this time; my face still hidden from Loki's gaze. Slowly a thumb joined in and started circling my clit; the sensation caused a sudden tightening I hadn't felt before and then a massive release of pleasure.

Gasping I slowly came down from my high. I could feel my walls' literally grasping at the finger Loki was slowly withdrawing.

"Hmm that was quick." I was too tired to care about the amusement in his voice, or even understand what he meant. He turned me slowly in his arms, I whimpered when the slight sensation caused another almost orgasm.

"Tell me Pet," he brought my face up to look at his. "Have you been experiencing any... strange sensations when absorbing energy?"

I thought back for a second and could actually recall that there was often a slight tightening in my belly when I absorbed electricity; I had thought it was simple elation.

"Y...Yes?" both a question and an answer, I waited for reply. Chuckling softly Loki kissed me lightly on the lips.

"It would seem that it causes a... interesting side effect" I blushed when I caught onto his meaning. The newfound courage I had been feeling was actually my body beginning to understand itself, and its power.

"I'm arousing myself?" Smiling at my way of putting it, Loki nodded.

"My guess is all this new found power has made you more sensitive, that and you're not releasing that tension would be what is causing you to come early." _Come? Ohhhh_, I couldn't look Loki in the eye when I figured out what he meant. "How do you feel at this moment?" I ignored the still ache from bellow and lied.

"F...Fine" Loki ran a single finger down my back and it broke out in Goosebumps.

"You shouldn't tell a lie Freyja, around me that can be deadly." I nodded slightly into his front, still unable to look at his face. "So tell me again Pet, how do you feel?"

"Shaky... like anything feels good... down there" Breathing deep, I congratulated myself on not freaking out.

"Do you wish for me to touch you again?" It took me a moment to answer, but I knew not to lie.

"Yes, yes please." _He is definitely smirking right now_...

Slowly Loki drew my leg up over his hips, I froze when I felt his hips move into the gap mine made. Something hard was pressed against me and I knew what it was, but this time I didn't try and move away, it felt too... right? I sighed softly into his naked chest when he started rocking, which turned into a moan when he slipped against my clit. Slightly frustrated I tried to get him to do it again, but he wouldn't.

"Please Loki... its burning" and it was. Something in me felt like it was imperative I move against him. Then he did something that literally shocked me. A freezing sensation suddenly overtook me, whimpering I opened my eyes. The face staring back at me was red eyed and blue; somehow I knew that I had seen him like this before. Unafraid, I willingly gripped onto his neck and brought his mouth down to mine. His icy body doing something for the heat in the rest of my body, the one in my pussy remained however. Mewling when his cock brushed up against my clit again, I breathed into his mouth.

"Loki, more" with a growl he pulled me underneath him and started slowly rocking. Arms over my head and eyes heavy I watched the God at work. I may dislike him, perhaps even hate him; but I had never seen anything so beautiful. Panting heavily Loki's eyes were bright as they stared down into mine, and his hips moved with furious purpose as I withered beneath him.

A sharp sting overcame me and suddenly I was seeing stars again. My entire body arched and rubbed against Lokis, at this moment everything about him was like an aphrodisiac. From above me Loki growled something out in Asguardian and something boiling splashed against my stomach, this was the only time I had ever seen Loki loose his composure.

Slowly he slumped onto my body, but not before he clicked his fingers and the substance he had left on me disappeared. Finally relaxed I closed my eyes; unbeknownst to me my hands were running up and down Loki's side.

In the back of my mind I felt him move off me. Instinctively missing the body near mine I rolled until I felt his side, and then with a contented sigh moulded my body around his. I knew he was still a Frost Giant and a man I should hate, but I didn't care. At the moment it was the perfect solution to a Dooner that held too much warmth.

**Ok I wrote this late so forgive me for any spelling errors, I will have my Beta read over and correct it for me lol **

**Read and Review, I enjoy hearing what you think. **

**Xoxo**

**Future **


	14. Chapter 14

**Shortish chapter, but I'm leading up to something big and amazing (probably).**

**And there is this new thing called 'Image Manager' on , so If anyone feels like doing a drawing or something that I could use as a front cover would be awesome, lol I only ask because I royally suck at drawing :S**

"You can't stay here," I said as I glanced towards the front door worriedly before looking back at Loki. "Thor will return... I can't... I mean I won't have it known that I am unwillingly helping you." We were currently standing in the kitchen. Loki had led me there—after a rude awakening—demanding that I make him something to eat.

"Not to mention I don't know how to cook." The God actually laughed at this, forcing me to wait and watch him practically pee his pants.

"How is it you do not know how to cook? In Asgard every women either young or old is taught."

I felt an instant need to speak up for my sex. "This isn't Asgard, and in this day and age women don't have to consign themselves to childbearing and housework. Besides... I like takeaway." Loki of course completely ignored my little speech.

"You forget who is the master of whom, Pet. You should be careful how you insult my world," he leaned in closer to me, "and our ways."

Slightly ashamed that I had unwittingly insulted an entire race of people, I scoffed out an apology. "Sorry... But you can't expect me to be like those women, Loki; I wasn't brought up that way." A cold hand cupped my cheek; slowly I brought my gaze to meet with his forest green eyes.

"Apology accepted sweet." He kissed me lightly on the lips. I decided that there is no point in fighting Loki; it was easier just to accept him until I could figure out how to escape from him. Permanently.

I heard something outside the door and practically shoved Loki further into the kitchen; thankfully it was only somebody delivering the mail.

Sighing in relief, I glared once again at the wannabe God King.

"Please, you have to go." Loki just smirked and opened the refrigerator, giving everything a disdainful look before shutting it.

"Don't you have anything that isn't covered in germs... or chocolate?" I gaped at him. _He doesn't like chocolate?!_

"Ah yes, out in the city there is a lot of food. Nice clean food that I haven't cooked; you should go find it." He frowned and crossed his arms, a definite angry Loki pose.

"Why is it you wish for me to be gone?" I actually chocked out a laugh at this, and was unable to hold the truth back.

"Well you torture me, kidnap me, and make me your 'pet', torture me again and now you're stalking me..." My whole tough girl routine was ruined, I couldn't help but look at the floor as I spoke, kind of hoping no eye contact would keep Loki from killing me. When no answer or pain was forthcoming from the God, I dared a glance.

He looked slightly thoughtful but not at all shocked at my audacity.

"It is my right Freyja, to do all these things." Stunned I stared at the stone faced moron. _His right?!_

Figuring it was better if I didn't answer him, I forced myself to just glare once and then walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

I threw an answer back over my shoulder; "To get breakfast." then slammed the door.

...

I was beginning to like New York even more, despite what happened the first time I ventured out. This time was much nicer. Nobody tried to grab or harass me the entire walk to the shop, except when I bumped into somebody by the door.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" The man I bumped into shoved me out of the way, his coffee spilt all over his clean shirt.

"You stupid cow, watch where you're going!" People were starting to watch us and my throat started to close up in embarrassment.

A second man butted in and shoved the other man away from me. "Hey, leave her alone." The angry man obviously decided that I wasn't worth a brawl over; he sneered once at me before walking away.

The other man scoffed and turned towards me, and I finally had a good look at him. He seemed what I had always though a typical nice American boy should look like, with light brown hair, a strong jaw and sparkling blue eyes.

He held out his hand. "Hi, are you ok? I'm James." Wishing I could shake it I settled for a weird wave, rather than laugh at me though he smiled and followed suit.

"I'm Freyja... Thanks." His white smile blinded me for a moment. He opened the shop door for us both to walk inside.

"Not a problem, can't have somebody yelling at an Australian now can I? Not considering how nice you all are." I couldn't help but laugh at this; he obviously hadn't met many Australians or maybe he just hadn't met any Bogans.

The shop inside was actually quite nice; it had a small but comfortable feel to it and I instantly knew that the food would be delicious.

"So Freyja, are you here to take away or eat in? Cause I could sure use some company after my fight with the evil corporate man."

I smiled. "Well I suppose I owe you for helping me out."

His teeth flashed in that pleasant grin again; I followed him to a table and we sat down. I glanced around quickly just in case Loki was around. To my relief he wasn't.

"So Freyja, what do you do?" I wracked my brain for a moment. _What do I do?_

"I'm a, um… computer analyst." Answering with the first thing that popped into my head, I was relieved when James leaned slightly closer in interest.

"Really? Does that mean you are say, good at gaming?"

Smirking I nodded. James leaned back with a puff of air, his hands placed behind his head he gave me an appreciative look, one I instantly blushed at.

"I... I can play pretty much any game put in front of me, but I like Halo and Skyrim the most."

"See I'm more into COD or Fallout. Come on, you can't beat shooting guns in a post-apocalyptic world."

I held up a hand to stop him. "One word: Dragons." James' laughter flowed through the room like velvet; people actually turned to stare at who made that noise. I was equally entranced; there was something so honest and sweet about him.

Conversation seemed to flow easily between us, as if we were born to be friends. I was amazed with how much we had in common, and the best part was that he actually respected _Game of Thrones_ and didn't—metaphorically—toss away the idea of it away like Loki.

More and more I found myself comparing James to Loki, and always James seemed to win. He was caring and sweet; that was made clear when he was telling me about his father and mother who were both now in retirement homes and how much he wanted to help them. But he was also funny and understood my understated humour; it was a relief to talk to somebody who didn't have a hidden agenda. We had been chatting for about an hour when I heard something that made me instantly freeze up.

"Hello Freyja, who's your friend?" James looked up and I saw the intimidation set into his face; gulping I looked up at Loki. He was wearing a dark pair of jeans with a white shirt, black jacket and green scarf. Overall he looked both dangerous and attractive; many women in the store weren't able to keep their eyes of him.

"Oh... Uh, this is James." I twitched slightly when Loki held out his hand and shook James'; there was a definite tightening in the God's hand. To my new friends credit he didn't wince at all, seemingly taking it in his stride.

"I am Loki." James flashed his amazing smile and asked if Loki would like to join them.

Gracefully Loki declined. "No thank you. Freyja and I must be getting home now, urgent business I'm afraid."

James looked back at me. "Oh, you two live together?"

I struggled for an answer. "Well uh Loki is uh..." I felt Loki's cool hands touch my shoulder; he put slight pressure down and I barely held back a whimper.

"I'm her... boyfriend. I'm afraid we really must go now." James gave a suspicious look between my fallen face and Loki.

"Uh, yeah ok." He handed me a card. "I enjoyed chatting with you, Freyja. Call me sometime and we can hang out." A small growl came from behind me and James held up his hands; the noise must have been Loki.

"Don't worry Loki, a purely platonic friendship." Loki didn't answer, so James smiled once at me before leaving the store.

Immediately I stood up and turned on Loki; needless to say, I was annoyed.

"Why did you do that?" Leaning down slightly Loki smiled and took my hand; I felt my own start to grow colder in his.

"Do what, Pet?" Colder still, freezing now. Breathing deep I bit back a cry of pain; my hand was starting to turn blue.

"N—nothing, Loki. Can we go home now?" I needed to get him away from a populated area; god knows what he would do to these people.

Thankfully he smiled a real smile and I felt my hand start to warm up; I sighed in relief.

"Good idea, come." Loki pulled me from the shop. I knew he was still mad because the second we got to an alley way with nobody in it, he flashed us back to the factory.

Snarling, the God of Lies shoved me down to the ground, my body thankfully hitting a carpet.

"What did you think you were doing?" A hand grabbed my hair and ripped my head backwards; crying out I tried to minimize the pain. I failed.

"Talk." Loki shook my head and I took that as my queue.

"I was only talking to him... Jam... James helped me when I bumped into a man and he got angry." Unsatisfied Loki tightened his hold on my hair; tears instantly sprung into my eyes.

"Clearly you do not understand the terms of Master," he motioned to himself, "and Slave." There was no need for him to tell me who the slave was.

Now sobbing I hardly noticed digging my nails into Loki's hand, all I knew was he released me suddenly. Grunting in pain the God held his hand; I then noticed small electrical currents running through his hand.

"I—I'm sorry, here." Gently I took Loki's hand in my own and slowly drew the energy out; if he were human I knew he would have sighed in relief. I looked into Loki's eyes and noticed clearly he was still annoyed, but seemed slightly mystified.

Realizing I was still holding his hand I instantly released it and took a step back.

"I only wanted to talk to somebody, James was nice." In my hand I still held his card; I looked down at it and felt a pang of sorrow. Loki would probably kill him soon.

"You seem to attract people to you. Strange, considering how much you despise everything around you."

"I don't..."

Laughing, Loki gripped my chin roughly and drew my face up; I was forced to see every gleeful emotion on his face.

"You hate them all, Freyja. And why wouldn't you? Every time you become close to somebody or start to trust anything, it turns on you." His hand brushed my hair from my eyes, while the other one made small circles on the back of my wrist. "You cannot have friends, Freyja. Nobody wants you as a friend and nobody ever will." Tears dripped down my cheeks at the truth in his words, and then I remembered something.

"I have T—Thor and Tony." I looked away from his dark stare. "They care."

"But for how long? Thor has his Jane and a kingdom to rule away from Earth, while Tony will constantly put something or someone else ahead of you. That isn't friendship, Freyja, that's delusion."

"Wh... Why are you saying all this?" Now sobbing I could barely get the words out; it felt like he had stripped me bare and paraded me in front of the whole of New York City.

"Because you need to understand that this…" he held up both James's card and the number Janice had given me. I shuddered in fear at that one. _He knew I had it all along_. "And all this…" he snarled lowly through his teeth, opening his arms wide; my eyes took in my new home and how false I suddenly felt it to be, "mean nothing, because in the end... all you will have is me."

...

The second those words fell from Loki's mouth and I felt the whole truth of them; my legs collapsed from under me and I fell to the ground. Or would have had I not been caught. Shushing me gently Loki carried me carefully through the house, but rather than take me to my bedroom he carried me to the lounge room. Settling down into one of the larger lounge chairs, Loki held me as I sobbed into his chest. When I finally stopped crying, Loki's jacket and scarf were well on their way to being soaked. Numbly I played with the wet material.

"Sorry, I ruined your suit." Loki chuckled softly and continued running his fingers through my hair, the careful movements perhaps an apology for damaging them before; but then this was Loki and he didn't apologise. Slowly I felt my eyes start to droop shut, and even I knew that my sitting here like this with _him_was wrong, but he felt so safe.

His voice broke my calmness. "I will not have you talking to... strangers anymore, Freyja." I knew that he was going to say 'talking to men', I just couldn't figure out why he would care about something so unimportant.

"Yes, Loki." The words sounded monotone and bland, but it did the trick. Loki didn't stop playing with my hair or holding me. I felt his lips against my head and was horrified at how good it felt to have such a small amount of genuine affection.

But in the end, despite my horror, I couldn't deny the truth in the God's words. He was right; if I was going to escape him and SHIELD and every living soul on this planet, I was going to have to do it my way, alone.

**I realized that I had never really had Freyja escape every manipulator and user around her, so I thought that might be a fun idea to toy with. Especially considering the reactions of everybody if and when she escapes...**

**Xoxo**

**Future**

**PS: thanks to all reviews, adds and favs **** makes me happy lol and thanks to Beta reader Coraline Swift.**


	15. Chapter 15

Eventually I drifted off in Loki's arms, when I awoke he was gone and Thor was standing above me. Startled I jump up, hands shaking I tried to remember what was so important. _I have to escape_.

"I apologise Freyja, it was not my intention to wake you." I nodded slowly and accepted his hand in standing, the room spun around me slightly as blood rushed to my head. "I simply wished to inform you that we are moving you again."

"What!" I flushed at the anger in my voice, _but honestly I only just got here_.

"Do not worry; Tony Stark has transferred this house over to you. It is yours now, or shall be once we finally retrieve the Tesseract from the Council."

My mind boggled at the thought of owning this house, but then it made sense considering Tony seemed to have had it modelled around what I would like.

"The Council has the Tesseract... When did this happen?"

Thor frowned, "It was taken from SHIELD. The Council deemed Director Fury compromised and removed the Tesseract from his grasp; they then had him shipped off somewhere unknown. There is a woman named Nikki Towers in command now... I do not like her." Smiling slightly at the childlike anger in his voice, I patted Thor softly on the arm.

"So what about Loki and the Avengers?" There was no way that The Council would let them go.

Thor started pacing in anger, his hands clenching and unclenching.

"It is bad, I have been ordered back to Asguard and our other members have all been sent off on separate missions... Tony was banished all together," _I'm sure he meant fired not banished._ "You will be sent to Canada, we believe you to be safe there and out of The Councils grasp." Little did Thor know that I had no intention of going to Canada, I was going to find a way back to Australia and away from this madness if it killed me.

"When do I leave?" Thor looked uncomfortable for a moment.

"Right now Freyja... We believe that The Council has located you." No sooner had the words left his mouth then the front door to **my **new place, was literally blown off.

Screaming I ducked behind the couch; Thor on the other hand met them head on, even without his armour. Glancing from behind my hiding spot, I gulped as solider after solider stormed the castle. They all attacked the God with everything they had, and it was a lot. It seemed that The Council had figured out a way to copy the attacking power of the Destroyer; the thick bolts of white light were slowly weakening Thor.

"Freyja prepare yourself." The booming voice could only belong to one man, and thankfully I understood what he meant. Without thinking I jumped out from behind the couch and started sucking up all the energy I could around me; the lights flickered and I could feel vibrations beneath my feet.

The men just kept on entering and I could barely see Thor now, he was being shot at and beaten so hard that I could hardly tell where he ended and the other men began. I got one last look at his face, and knew then that I had no choice.

The energy flowed from me in several giant waves, each one easily destroyed the men and drowning out their screams until nothing was left but half burnt husks. Gasping I fell onto the ground, my body felt like it had just gone weeks without sleep. But I knew that I couldn't stay this way. Painstakingly I pulled myself up, trying to ignore the horrors all around me, but I knew then that nothing would remove the smell of burning flesh.

Hearing a small meow my eyes darted to the corner, suffice to say that Thor looked pissed I had woken her from her nap. I was just glad she was in another room when this went down.

The actual Thor looked surprisingly unburnt; apparently he was able to save himself. Unfortunately he was still unconscious though; carefully I walked around the still crisp bodies. My mind seemed to have decided to give me a break, and had gone into complete adrenaline paradise rather than face the horrors. For this I was glad.

A mere step away from Thor I stumbled and tripped over something heavy, to my relief it was merely Mjolnir and not one of the former men. The God must have called for it seconds before I blasted the room to hell... _Damn_.

"What an earth happened here." Startled I spun around; Loki was casually leaning against a still standing table and looked down at the bodies with half distaste and half amusement. His eyes met mine and his mouth split into a Cheshire grin, "did you kill them all? Pet."

Shaking I staggered slightly before falling back down onto the ground, apparently my adrenalin had worn off. Laughing Loki stepped right through the remains of one of the men, the body literally crumbled under the Gods feet.

Shuddering I held up a hand, the last of my stored energy lighting it up. "D...Don't come any closer Loki... I'm leaving" Loki stopped moving thankfully, but continued to look amused.

"Surly you cannot thing that you can best me? A God." My eyes darted to Thor and it was only then Loki noticed him, there was a deep satisfaction in his face that frightened me.

"Ah, so the mighty Thor is laid low... By a women, how delightful." I kept my face turned towards Thor for a second longer than Loki, and in that second I watched at his eyes opened slowly. He took one look at my face and reached for his hammer, Loki didn't seem to notice. Figuring my best chance is to distract the God of Trickery, I played along.

"Yes, I defeated Thor... He thought to keep me captive. So I destroyed him. Don't come any closer, or I will do the same to you." My voice sounded weak even to me, but then I didn't have to be believable, only distracting.

Loki scoffed and crossed his arms, but I watched in almost amusement as his battle armour slowly melted back onto his form. The God was scared, or at least wary.

"Come now Freyja, haven't we been through this?" he smiled slightly, "I'm the only one you have." In the corner of my eye I watched Thor slowly point the Hammer towards me, it was then I knew what he had planned and almost smiled in triumph. My nightmare was almost over.

"Sorry Loki, I don't want you... I want my old life." Thor's arm shot forward and a great bolt of electricity came arching towards me, it poured into my body as natural as blood does, I almost laughed with how good it felt. Loki however was looking at me with shock and relief, like he had expected that lightning bolt to have killed me. This confused me slightly, but didn't alter my plan... My only plan. I felt water on my cheeks and knew that I was crying, but my body was too energized to figure out why.

I screamed when I released this bolt, the noise was hoarse and filled with pain. Amplified, my attack slammed into Loki with the force of a train. He went flipping back through the air and walls, finally landing in a heap and not moving.

Somehow my body had retained a small amount of the power and was slowly feeding it into my exhausted bones, the pressure relieved was enormous. Without thinking I stood and walked over to Loki; I already knew that Thor had passed out again so he wasn't there to stop me.

I dropped to my knees and pushed the God onto his back, hissing I stared at Loki's face. Half of it was burnt, and he had reverted back to his Frost Giant nature. Thankfully this meant that he was beginning to heal, already the slight red glow from the marks was disappearing. Tears dripped from my eyes and onto his burns, no doubt harming him even more. Leaning down I kissed him lightly on the lips, my whispered 'I'm sorry' going unheard. But the truth was that I was sorry. I never wanted to hurt anybody, but because of my 'gift' I had killed possibly dozens and injured far more.

Carefully I brushed back pitch black hair and stood, stared down at Loki and walked over to the door. Again a soft meow was heard but I didn't turn around, there was no way I could take her with me and even if I could I wouldn't risk her life like that. All turning around would get me was more wasted time when I should be running. I knew that Thor would be glad to look after her...

"I love you" the words were broken and sounded wrong coming from my mouth, but they were true. The only problem was that I had no idea exactly who I was directing that to in the room; the God who saved me, the monster who kidnapped me or the life I was now leaving behind.

**Two Months Later**

Panting I slammed my Motel room door behind me, it shook wildly on the frame and for a moment I thought it was going to crash down onto me. _Yeah great, a crooked door will certainly keep out several gods and god like creatures, plus the entirety of the American SHIELD_.

I knew that I was becoming paranoid, but it seemed like every second I was seeing either somebody dressed in suss black, lightning and thunder or a black cat that could possibly be the God of Trickery.

After escaping Loki, SHIELD and my friends – I decided to research as much as possible on the people following me. A Laptop that I had stolen kept me hooked into the SHIELD mainframe, and it also allowed me to access all sorts of files on Loki. It seemed that much of ancient Norse mythology was correct, he was the God of Trickery, Lies and about ten other things. Each one more worrying than the last. The source of my latest paranoia, was that Loki apparently – often - took on the shape of a black cat... but then it was also said that Loki gave birth, I secretly hoped that one wasn't true.

Another crash made me poke my head around the curtains, _yup definitely going insane_. Nothing out there had moved of course, or if it had then it no longer was so couldn't help me rest my fears. Shuddering Iclosed the curtain tightly and looked around my $20 a night home, it was disgusting but for twenty bucks I couldn't really expect any better. Already the five days I had spent in this backwards town between New York and where ever the hell I could hide was horrible. The shower actually stank, something that should be impossible and the entirety of the bed felt like it was slowly shifting under me while I slept... Like rats were what made up the mattress, I was probably wrong though, it was much more likely to be Mice.

Flicking on the old TV, I settled down on my Mouse ridden bed and threw my sodden shoes off. The only work I was 'qualified' for was Waitressing, and that many hours on my feet were torture. Not to mention my boss Rick was constantly hinting that if I wanted a raise all he wanted was to, 'hear that sweet Australian accent call out my name." Thankfully I was leaving tomorrow, having already decided the next town on my list of backwards crap holes.

"Townsville" I breathed it out like a prayer, to me it was. It meant a possible escape from the last two months of horrific living, and maybe into something better. But then I always hoped that the next town was better, some days it felt like that hope was all the kept me going. One thing I wouldn't be doing next was Waitressing, men had no respect for the rule of no touching and I seemed to spend as much time serving as fighting off the urge to puke when a hand pinched my constantly bruised arse.

"New reports are in as to the case of missing person Freyja Sold." Gulping my eyes widened to impossible standards as a photo of me appeared on the screen, it was the one from my driver's licence. That photo alone cause me to shudder in horror – mainly because I looked like a drug addicted panda bear – but also because it meant SHIELD had gotten smart.

"Her parents claimed that the girl was kidnapped from her house several months ago, but have only now decided to announce their pain to the world."

An oldish man and women flicked onto the screen, they were holding hands and looked to the entire world like extremely grieved parents.

"P...Please we just want our daughter back, she is all we have. If anybody has seen her" the female actor paused for dramatic effect, "we...we are offering a rewards for any news leading to her whereabouts."

The woman then seemed to break down into sobs and her faux husband comforted her before speaking himself.

"We need Americas help... please help us find out daughter, help us bring about justice." _Laying it on a little thick there SHIELD_. And apparently I was now American; according to the fake driver's licence that was once again 'gracing' the screen. And my fake American parents.

Biting back my anger at them impersonating my dead family, it occurred to me that I would have to leave... tonight.

Running around my room I threw everything I could into my kind of a suitcase - really more of a cloth bag with weak handles- it took all of three minutes before I was out of the room. Sadly that was about as far as my impromptu freak out went; there was little chance that a bus was running and no chance that I could afford a taxi.

As I snuck past the check in I dared a glance through the window. As I guessed the owner was in her badly made chair and watching the news... watching a photo of me on the news. As I watched she threw herself out of the chair and went for a home phone. Without thinking I sent out a small dart of energy, instantly everything electrical in the room blew. The rough redneck accent flooded the air around me and I heard her fall over. Wincing I grabbed out my wallet, staring at the small amount of money in there I carefully stuck it under her door. God knows it wasn't enough to cover the cost of the destroyed equipment, it was the least I could do.

I slunk away from the door, knowing that the women would be opening it soon to let in the moonlight. I had just gotten around the corner when I heard the door open, she was now undoubtedly going to find me and then discover my lacking presence.

Hiking my bag higher I figured I could at least walk to another town before it was dawn, either way I had to get as far away from this town as possible, in two hours it would be flooded with SHIELD agents.

**Sorry about the time jump, I know it probably doesn't feel right but rather then write two months without Loki, I decided to make it a little quicker :P **

**Read and review, thanks to great BETA **

**Xoxo**

**Future**


	16. Chapter 16

Kicking the side of the road that I had been walking down for the past hour, I decided that perhaps giving the only money I had away wasn't exactly intelligent. If only I could go to an ATM and ask the computer for money... technically it was stealing, but desperate times. It would never work though; these days the machines were fitted with cameras and any unusual happenings would probably get reported to SHIELD.

"Need a lift?" I jumped at the sudden voice, there was a man leaning out a car window... a car that I hadn't heard approach.

"Ah... No, um I'm fine, thank you." The man sighed and turned off his engine and immediately I began channelling energy. He was far taller than me—something I noticed when his body seemed to unfold from the ute/truck—and I could practically see the muscles under his top. Shockingly though he didn't try and jump me, he just held both hands up in an unthreatening manner and glanced worriedly down at my hands.

"Look, no need to go electrocuting me or anything; Mr Stark sent me." Horrified I spun around... and immediately slipped in the mud, landing with a shocking thud. Thankfully though the man didn't try and help me up, even though I could tell on his face that he wanted to.

"D—does SHIELD know where I am? Did Tony tell them?" I demanded. Scrambling up I wrinkled my nose at the stink from the mud; maybe not mud then...

"SHIELD? Look lady I was just sent by Stark to help you, I owe him a favour."

I glared at the man from beneath my bangs. "Prove it."

Sighing he passed a mobile over to me; I cautiously brought it to my ear.

"He—hello?"

"Hey, Kiddo." Even over the phone Tony's voice was unmistakeable; guilt flooded me.

"I'm sorry... I had to leave, please don't hate me. I... I couldn't bare that." I felt small tears in my eyes and turned my back to the man I now knew I could trust. I just didn't want him to see me cry.

"I know all about that, and don't worry I knew you would fly the coop at some point. I'm just sorry I wasn't there to see you take out both Loki and his ladyship Thor."

"Loki is captured?" My mind was racing with the possibility of this, for one I wouldn't have to avoid black cats anymore.

The pause and sigh on the other end was enough to dampen my dream. "He was gone by the time SHIELD sent backup, sorry Kid."

"I knew it wouldn't be that easy..." In truth it wasn't particularly easy to force that much energy at a God, but it was still easier than much else. "How did you find me anyway? I'm tapped into SHIELD equipment."

The second I said that I realized how he had done it, we spoke at the same time. "Jarvis."

Smiling slightly I shook my head; it never ceased to amaze me what that computer could do.

"So really Freyja, how are you doing? It took me two months to track you down; I just wanna know that my favourite technopath isn't eating out of garbage bins." I thought for a moment. _No need to mention that one time_.

"I'm fine." No answer. _Sigh. _"Ok, well it's been a challenge, what with having no social security number and all... I had no idea Americans are so obsessed about them." Tony laughed.

"Yeah helps to have one... Look I have to go, just go with Sebastian here." From the corner of my eye I watched the man in question. If anything he looked both bored and annoyed. "He owes me a favour." I heard somebody speak past Tony and suddenly he was gone.

Feeling slightly out of place, I passed the phone back to Sebastian. He grunted in thanks before walking back to his truck and I quietly followed. He didn't invite me into his truck, but at this point I didn't really care. Thankfully it came with steps so I was able to easily hop in, then instantly wished I hadn't. All around my feet were fast food wrappings, not to mention I was pretty sure I just sat on an old meal.

Shuddering I ignored the squishy sensation, instead watching Sebastian.

"Seat belt." Feeling stupid that I had forgotten such a simple thing I quickly put it on.

The surly man finally started the car and I sunk down into the chair with a sigh of relief when hot air hit me. It was then that he finally looked at me.

"So what am I supposed to do with you?"

"Wha..." He growled under his breath and ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair; if anything it made him scarier.

"Mr Stark asked me to take care of you, so where the hell do ya wanna be dropped off at?"

I gaped for a moment then said the first thing that came to mind.

"What's your home town?"

"Called Greeneville, Tennessee."

_Great, two months of travel and I'm still only a few states away from the drama_.

"How far away is it?" His eyes rolled and I shrunk back slightly when his fingers tightened on the wheel in anger.

"You wanna go home with me?" If I didn't know better he sounded offended at the idea, maybe he considered me half breed trash.

"Well... No uh just drop me off along the way, less bother for you that way." I turned away from him and looked out the window, at the moment I was simply sick of feeling rejected and alone. All I heard was a grunt and the car starting.

I must have drifted off because the next thing I knew a hand was shaking me awake. Jolting, I shoved it away and stared fearfully at Sebastian. He had a slightly angry look on his face, which was quickly becoming darker as my eyes didn't stop looking at him.

"Who harmed you?" At his words I shook my head, already wanting to deny it to keep up my cover story. His teeth flashed and I visibly watched him breath and attempt to calm down, finally under control he looked back at me, for once an almost sorry look in his face.

"My sister, she was raped and had that same look on her face that you did whenever somebody touched her."

"H—had?"

His eyes dropped to the floor and I knew he was remembering something. "She hung herself a few weeks after; I found her hanging from her bedroom fan..."

Ashamed I stared at the floor. "I... I'm sorry that happened to your sister. I managed to stop it from happening to me..."

"That's... good. Did you kill em?" I heard a smile in his voice and looked up, solemnly I nodded.

"Good." _Apparently a man of few words_.

I finally realized that the truck was stopped; Sebastian had pulled up outside of a town called Limestone. It looked small.

"Look, you can come with me all the way to Greeneville if you want." I seriously contemplated Sebastian's reluctant but well-meaning offer, but I couldn't put him in harm's way. Something would inevitably happen should I stay with him, besides it was unlikely that in such a small town that I would be recognized from the news.

"No, thank you but no." Rather than question me further he nodded, apparently accepting the simple truth.

"Here, Mr Stark asked me to give you this. They're untraceable." Sebastian handed me both a mobile phone and an envelope which after a quick peek turned out to have a lot of money in it. There was no real surprise for me that Tony wanted to help me; and this would help for a while.

"Thanks for the ride." Smiling honestly I grabbed my bag and hopped out of the truck, nearly losing my footing when the wet ground met my shoes. _God I miss Australia and her droughts_. I shut the truck door and waved to Sebastian, he waved back and actually shook his head with an amused smile. Then he drove away.

...

Shivering I looked around quickly; there really wasn't a whole lot to the town of Limestone. Appeared to be a mostly farming community, thankfully Sebastian had dropped me off outside a B&B. After slight hesitation I walked across the pitch black road and knocked on the house's door. It was a sweet looking cottage with a lot of character and animals. All around it there were cats lounging on rickety chairs and even a goat tied up to a post out front.

I didn't have to wait long for the door to open.

"Hello dear." Thankfully an older woman opened the door; she was extremely short and looked like a prune did after too long in the sun.

"Uh... Hi yes um, you have rooms?" Her brow wrinkled even more as she contemplated something, then she smiled.

"Of course, anything for an Australian, you are all so nice." _Bloody stereotype_. "Please, come in." She moved back to allow me entry.

Inside it was all rainbow colouring; if I didn't know better I would say that this was where Teletubbies came to die.

There appeared to be a multitude of small dogs that started yipping at me the second I entered. It didn't surprise me; dogs tended to get nervous around me for some random reason.

"Hush now, Mittens." _Huh, a dog named Mittens_. "Now it's thirty dollars a night and that include both breakfast and lunch." I smiled and handed her the money over.

"Thank you, Miss...?"

"Oh uh, Freyja will do just fine, and you are?" Breathing deep I held out my hand.

"Jane McDonnell." She shook my hand. "Now then, your room is right up here."

Dodging annoying little dogs, I followed Jane further into the hallway. She stopped outside a room with a bright blue door. _Oh god please no more rainbow_.

Shockingly when Jane opened the door it wasn't rainbow at all, rather soft pinks and white scattered about the place. A perfectly normal room with a very large bed. Jane noticed where I was looking.

"Ah yes, used to belong to my late husband's mother." Jane frowned. "Awful woman. Huge as a whale; she died in that bed. But not to worry dear, I had a new mattress put on and a psychic ward off evil spirits."

_My, what an odd thing to do_...

"Well, great." Awkwardly I sat down on the bed; Jane smiled at me as I did so then clapped her hands once.

"Right then, off to bed for me. It is quite late. I will see you tomorrow, Freyja." She went to walk away then stopped. "Oh bathroom is just down the hall, feel free dear."

Finally I was alone in the room and I sank onto the mattress, it really did feel like heaven. Even if a whale happened to die here...

"Comfortable?" Screeching I shot up and immediately and just stared at the God standing in my room. Loki looked around in distaste before his gaze settled angrily on mine; his full body armour suddenly looked extremely threatening.

_Maybe Jane heard me cry out. Maybe she called the cops_.

"Don't bother hoping; 'Jane' is deaf as a post."

"Wha... How are you here?" Not taking my eyes from Loki I slowly stood up and moved behind the bed, somehow feeling safer with the supposed ghost of a 'mother-in-law whale' between us.

"Did you really think you could escape me? You, a pathetic half-breed outwit a God," he scoffed and took a step towards the bed; in the corner of my eye I noticed a window. Carefully I started edging towards it.

A glowing blue light shot past me and slammed into the window, totally destroying it. Gasping I spun away from the now annihilated window, knowing that Loki wouldn't hesitate to fling whatever power that was at me.

"DO NOT RUN FROM ME." I jumped as the God's voice flooded the entire room. Not even an insect dared make a peep after that noise.

Terrified I stared at the God through my curtained hair; he was panting heavily and it was only then I noticed how tired he looked. Under his eyes there were dark circles and his face looked slightly gaunter that usual; in fact if I looked closely it seemed like even his armour was hanging off his already lanky frame.

"Come here." Scared I shook my head. Even had I wanted to move I couldn't; it felt like my arms were made of lead.

Snarling he charged forward and made to grab me. Finally my legs decided to move and I darted past him and jumped onto the bed. Almost reaching the other side I actually screamed when a hand wrapped around my ankle and pulled me back over the bed. Soon I was flat of my back with my legs hanging over the side near Loki; the God leaned over me with a hand roughly making its way to my throat.

Gasping I dug my nails into his hand, less through a want to hurt him and more an instinctive reaction.

Pulling my face directly in front of his, he hissed, "Release me." I instantly took my nails from his hand, leaving behind small red trails that healed impossibly quick before my eyes. I watched in fright as Loki seemed to seriously contemplate strangling me to death. Finally though the pure fury left his eyes and his hand slowly loosened on my neck.

Gasping in much needed air I fought back the black spots in my vision. The God remained above me throughout my struggle.

"You ran." His voice pierced through my mind; obviously he was still angry...

"I had to. I'm not some pet, Loki. And I am not a toy for SHIELD to use and throw away." My throat ached with each word; I swallowed to attempt to get moisture back into it. Didn't work.

Gripping my arms Loki roughly drew me up and off the bed, then shoved me onto the ground so I was kneeling. His hand then grabbed my hair and pulled it so I was forced to look up at him.

"You are whatever I tell you to be." Yelping in pain I felt his hand tighten on my hair, nearly pulling it out of my head. "Whether that is pet, slave, person or toy. You... are ...mine" He punctuated each word with a pull on my hair; I felt tears fall from my eyes at the stinging sensation.

Just when I thought that this situation couldn't get any more heated, the door to my rented room opened and Jane walked in.

"Sorry dear I forgot to give you a..." Her voice drowned out as she took in the scene before her, the towel in her hands fluttered to the ground. Immediately Loki released me and his spear appeared in his hand. Pointing it at the woman he let loose a blue light before I could even try and stop him. It was done with such fluidity that I knew he had murdered this coldheartedly before.

The blast threw Jane from the room and I heard her slam into a wall somewhere beyond. After that there was only silence.

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it will be edited and re-posted soon **** sorry about my crappy skills lol**

**Read and Review, I like to know what you think and often input your ideas in. (I always PM if I like an idea)**

**Xoxo**

**Future**


	17. Chapter 17

**OK WARNING SMUT, MUCH SMUT. HERES WHAT THERE IS, SLIGHT FOURSOME, GAY, BI, ODD, FUNNY, EXCITING AS FUCK AND BLOODY HARD TO WRITE!**

**Ok that was the warning lol**

Mouth agape I stared at the place Jane used to be. Overwhelming guilt filled me and I ran over to the door. Loki let me go; I was under no illusions that I had somehow evaded him.

"J—Jane?" Tripping over a piece of destroyed wall, I fell onto something soft and wet. Too scared to look down I brought my hands up to my face; they were bright red and dripping. Crying out I fell off of Jane's body and back onto my hands. Glassy eyes stared into nothing while her mouth was twisted into a horrified emotion; I barely resisted the urge to vomit. Shuffling over I placed her head in my lap; I may not have known her but it was because of me that she was dead.

"Oh god, I... I'm sorry." Boots crunched over the debris and settled near the bottom of Jane's feet.

"Pathetic Midgardians, unable to withstand a small blast from a weapon." Loki's mocking voice broke through my horror.

"You bastard," I snarled, glaring up at the God. "She was over sixty years old, how could she have survived this?" My voice drowned out at the end and I brought my gaze back to Jane, wishing more than anything that I hadn't darkened her doorstep.

"Age means nothing. Your... friend died before the blast finished making its way through her; she died of fright when she saw me." He sounded so satisfied about it I felt sick. _What is wrong with him?_

Slowly I placed Jane's head back on the ground and stood; my hands were visibly crackling with energy as I faced Loki. Rather than seem alarmed he just smiled and opened his arms, an obvious invitation to blast the shit out of him.

The entire house shook as my body quickly absorbed every bit of energy it had to offer; straining slightly I moved my hands in front of my body and let loose. Great waves of blue shot towards the still smirking God and went right through him; realizing I had been tricked, I tried to turn and redirect the blast.

A chest smashed up against my back and freezing fingers wrapped around my wrists, preventing my body from stopping the blast or redirecting it. Screaming in pain I felt more energy than I could handle suddenly enter my body. Loki was somehow keeping the connection going by feeding me his power. Flashes of black dotted across my vision and the tips of my fingers started to smoke; all around us the house was beginning to burn down. Large amounts of smoke flooded my lungs and still the energy kept flowing, then it just stopped.

My body collapsed back onto the chest behind me and the arms holding my hands quickly moved to my hips, halting my body's decent to the smoking ground. In agony I tried to see through my tears and the smoke, but it was impossible. The arms shifted and I was flung over a shoulder. I couldn't feel anything energy wise and was terrified when Loki suddenly transported.

Still unable to see but knowing the smoke around me was gone, I screamed in pain when Loki simply dropped me to the carpeted floor. My fingers felt like somebody had held them in a fire; whimpering I cradled them close while still smoke blind. The worst part was that I couldn't feel anything electrical around me, but I could hear a radio which meant somehow my ability was gone. I was truly alone for the first time in my life.

"W—hat did y—you do?" Stammering through the pain in my hands, I tried to hear where Loki was. He didn't move or say anything though; that or he was gone, abandoning me to my blindness and agony.

Shaking heavily I stood and reached out a burned hand, willing to risk the pain to avoid bumping into something. The second I took a step, searing pain erupted from the back of my knee. Somebody had slammed a metal object there; pitched forward I cried out when my hands stopped my fall. Sobbing I pushed my back against the nearest wall I could find and didn't move. The slight light getting through my eyes made them ache so my face was hidden in my arms.

"You are weak, Freyja, and nobody is going to save you this time." The voice came from just in front of me and I lashed out without thinking. My hand grazed against something cold and I felt the tips of my fingers start to peel away. Whimpering I gingerly moved my hand away, wishing I could see the damage done. From in front of me Loki laughed and gripped my arm, pulling me up with him.

"You stink." He sounded as if he didn't know what smoke and flame did to flesh and clothing. At best it made you stink, at worst it melted your body.

"I... I'm sorry." Frightened I cried out when the hand holding me wrenched me in another direction; Loki was directing me somewhere. Not soon enough I was released and tossed towards a tiled wall; thankfully I avoided getting my fingers on it.

A great barrage of freezing water suddenly dashed down onto me. Shrieking I tried to escape the horrible feeling, but a hand roughly grabbed my arm and held me under the greatest part of the spray. Quickly the water soaked all my clothing and left me shaking and cold. Eventually Loki must have deemed me suitably clean and turned off the spray; there was no doubt in my mind that I resembled a drowned cat. Apparently Loki thought so too because he snorted in amusement; it was in that moment that I realized my eyes had stopped stinging. Slowly I opened them, the light causing me some pain but I was able to mostly make out the figure of Loki._Surely eyes aren't supposed to heal this fast_. Then I glimpsed down at my fingers; they looked horribly mangled and burnt but it was obvious by the fresh patches of skin that they were healing. When I glanced up at the still furious God, he looked even more annoyed when seeing my wounds heal themselves.

"It seems your Asgardian nature finally decided to kick in." The words sounded resentful and disappointed, like he had hoped my injuries would cause me pain for a while. A wild grin spread over his face and I had a moment of worrying that perhaps Loki wasn't entirely sane.

"No matter, it won't change my plans for you." Crowding me in he pushed me against a wall. I grunted slightly when my head hit it but didn't make any moves to escape. "Tell me, Pet, did you like the flow of energy I gave you?" Smirking he leaned closer until his mouth was by my ear. "I certainly hope you did, because it will be happening every day until you come to understand that you have no free will; that you are mine..." He trailed off at the end and I watched his eyes flash with power for a moment; if it wasn't so horrific it would have been beautiful. Suddenly flanking Loki, two doppelgangers appeared; they both had wildly evil smirks on their faces. The real God moved away from me and almost instantly the two pretenders gripped my arms, seeming to take extra pleasure in causing bruises.

"Bring her." The brutes on either side of me yanked me after the real Loki; I finally got a good look around. It was strange but I was pretty sure we were in a cabin, as in out in the wilderness. Everything was fur rugs and roaring fireplaces, in typical Loki style. There were several large bookcases filled to bursting with strangely titled books.

My assumption of this being a cabin was confirmed when Loki waved a hand and the door opened. Cold wind and snow blasted outside and I felt my body start to freeze. I then realized what he had planned.

"No," I yelped, trying to struggle away from the illusions but they didn't budge. One of them even laughed. "Loki please, I'll freeze."

The real Loki turned around and gripped my chin. "Never fear, Pet. I wouldn't let you die that easily."

Then I was yanked outside. Unlike Loki and his doppelgangers I didn't turn blue and enjoy the cold; I froze my damn butt off. Almost instantly the water on my body froze, which unfortunately meant my hair started to weigh a tonne and my head began to ache. The Lokis walked me around the cabin and I knew their point: 'You cannot escape.'

Thankfully they quickly returned back inside once they realized I had understood; instantly I was tossed towards the centre of the room. Whimpering I curled in on myself and looked longingly at the fire, but didn't have the energy to move.

"Move her." The command came from the real Loki and I braced myself for the pain of the doppelgangers touching me. Shockingly they were rather gentle as they moved me towards the fire, but that was quickly forgotten as I curled up as close to it as I could. Slowly I felt my clothes start to unfreeze along with my hair which unfortunately meant I was back to sopping wet. With some of my energy restored I looked behind me for Loki; he and his illusions hadn't moved and were watching me with varying emotions. One seemed still furious, one amused and the other disinterested; I couldn't tell which one the real Loki was.

Facing away from them again I knelt on my knees and started to take off my top, feeling the tension in the room instantly mount. But I didn't have a choice; it was this or shiver with cold for the rest of the night. Besides, Loki was the one person to see me naked on a regular basis, so I was shockingly ok with this.

Carefully I moved my bruised arms and fished off my bra. It landed with a wet slop next to me, followed by my skirt and knickers. _Ignore them_. Moving off my knees I instead sat on the ground with my legs hunched up under my chin, trying to keep warm. But even I could see that there was a distinct red tinge to my entire body; it was strange that I tended to go red when cold and not blue like most people.

I sighed in relief five minutes later when my body finally stopped shivering; sometimes the cold felt like torture. I risked a glance behind me at the Lokis and remember that seconds from now I might be facing actual torture.

"What are you going to do with me?" My voice sliced through the room, but even to me it sounded frightened.

"Keep you." Three voices saying that at once instantly gave me the shivers; I tucked my face into my arms, not wanting to talk anymore. I was so sick of people thinking that I was an object, but until my abilities decided to come back I was practically as weak as a baby. The sad truth was that at this moment I needed Loki to protect me from the world and from the Council.

Slowly my mind started to drift off and I felt myself slip from a seated position to a lying position; I didn't even care that the Loki's had an entire view of my backside and back. I was a second away from sleeping when a voice interrupted me.

"She is dry, bring her to the bed." Startled I barely had time to hop up before the doppelgangers moved me towards the bed; I knew that there was something off about them but I just couldn't figure it. They stopped just short of the bed and released me, both wearing identical glares. I knew what they wanted. Slowly I backed up and sunk down onto the bed; it was comfortable and warm.

"Do yourself a favour and don't fight us." This was the first time one of the illusions had spoken to me and I jumped a little; it was the one with a disinterested look on his face who spoke.

"It won't go down well for you if you do." This time the other one spoke. Starting to get freaked out I backed up on the bed.

A voice came from behind me. "Where are you running to, Pet?" _Damn, how did I forget the real Loki?_

I turned my head towards him and immediately turned it back.

"You're... You're naked," I shook my head to get the image away... Didn't work.

All three chuckled and I watched in horror as the clothes melted off the other two Lokis; finally the snobbish one seemed interesting.

"Please Loki, n—not three. I don't... I haven't…" Pale arms wrapped around me from behind and I felt Loki's chest meet my back, instantly starting to cool down my flushing body.

"Shhh. I can't deny myself, now can I?" Confused I wondered what he meant, and then it hit me.

"The—they are you, I mean parts of you... But how?" The doppelgangers looked down at me with something akin to interest; apparently they hadn't expected me to work it out so fast... or at all.

"Clever, Pet. Yes, you're looking at complete albeit one sided copies of myself. Freyja, may I introduce you to Arrogance and Cunning, two of my favourite sides." They smirked in such different ways I had no trouble telling them apart.

"This isn't possible; they c—can't be real." Arrogance moved forward and ran a single finger up my leg. Gasping I pulled them both up to my chest. Rather than be deterred, he moved forward onto the bed, every inch of him portraying hubris. Cunning meanwhile stayed back, another blank look on his face.

"O—ok so they are real. But if they're here does that mean you don't have any cunning or arrogance left…?" _That would be a tall order_.

"Of course not, Pet. That would make me less than a God." All three chuckled at that. To be honest the consecutive laughing was starting to freak me out.

"How then?"

The word came out of all three mouths: "Magic."

Nodding I curled my legs up closer to my chest, feeling somehow safer with my breasts covered. Loki wrapped himself around my back slowly, his hands coming around to grasp mine and draw them away from my body.

"Are you going to hurt me? I had to run, surely you know this." My barrage of words was cut off as Arrogance slammed his mouth against mine. A muffled shriek was heard before his tongue pushed its way into my mouth. There was nothing warm or comforting about it; it was possession and that was all. But when his tongue twirled around mine before disappearing so he could nibble on my lip, I found myself uncaring that it meant nothing to him.

"Careful Arrogance, I don't want her broken." The command from Loki drew him away. He glared almost resentfully up at his Maker before nodding and looking back down at me. But I barely noticed; at this moment for some reason every sense was trained on Cunning; unsurprisingly he was up to something.

There was somehow rope in his hands and I stiffened against Loki in fright. I pushed myself further towards him... willingly.

I felt him smile against my neck, but ultimately he forced my hands behind my back then bent me down so I was practically folded in half.

"Hmm, flexible…" I couldn't tell which Loki said the words. I found tears of anxiety leaking from my eyes when Cunning fixed the rope around my wrists, tying them together. When Loki pulled me back up he must have noticed the tears in my eyes, turning my face he kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Hush Pet, it's for your own good. I can't have you blasting me away now can I?" _He doesn't know my abilities are gone?_

Before I could agree or disagree I was moved. Surprisingly easily Loki and Arrogance shifted me so that I was still leaning against the God but he was leaning against the headboard. Arrogance trapped my legs beneath his thighs before I could think to draw them upwards. My mind remembering Cunning I looked around; he was standing to the right of me and was stroking his cock. Shocked I found I couldn't look away; I had never seen one in real life before. He looked hard and long, with a darkish mushroom head and veins wrapping around.

A finger twisted my nipple suddenly and I cried out in pain. I looked down at Arrogance and he seemed delighted that all the attention was back on him.

"Really, you must learn to share." Loki sounded amused from behind me; Arrogance just smiled and did the same to my other nipple, seemingly not satisfied until they both stung. Then he did something shocking; a wet heat enveloped one of my abused nipples and I sighed as it relieved the pain. Just as I was starting to enjoy the feeling he bit down, and this time it pissed me off. Snarling I kicked up with both feet intending to do him harm, but before I could another pale hand shot down and stopped my attack. Furious I glared at Cunning; he just smiled back and moved onto the enormous bed.

"You must forgive my crass counterpart; he does so enjoy the rougher side of pleasure." Arrogance switched to my other nipple and I braced myself for pain. It soon followed and I fought the urge to try and kick him again.

"Now then, how about I show you what a true silver-tongue can do?" I watched in half amusement half fear as Cunning shoved Arrogance off my legs. They glared at each other for a moment and seemed to come to some sort of telepathic agreement.

Cunning leaned back and gripped one of my feet before bringing it up and to the side of me while Arrogance did the same with my other foot. Shocked I wiggled and tried to avoid showing any of the Doppelgangers my private place; I was stopped when Loki moved his grip from my shoulders to my stomach and tightened, keeping me in place.

"P—please, I'm..." Loki hushed me and started kissing my neck; he hit a sweet spot and my body seemed to relax in on itself.

Cunning brought his gaze up from my core and smirked. "Best remember that spot, you may require it in future."

Two hands trailed up my calves then thighs slowly; I didn't dare breathe as each of them in sync seemed to find a way to play with the hair I had let grow back on my pussy. Chuckling, Cunning tugged playfully, while Arrogance seemed annoyed that something was obstructing his view.

"Naughty Pet not following my instructions." Loki must have meant the one where I wax. But I swear if he comes near me with another moody beautician I will wax her freaking face off; see how she likes that.

"I dislike this, it blocks my view." As Arrogance spoke, Cunning smiled and shared a glance with Loki. Next to the bed a razor, soap and a bowl of hot water appeared out of thin air.

"By all means then." Cunning waved a hand towards the instruments and Arrogance got a glint in his eyes. Immediately I was frightened.

"No." Both the Doppelgangers and undoubtedly Loki stared at me at my outburst. Blushing I stared Cunning in the eye. "I—if it has to be done, then you do it."

Thankfully Arrogance didn't seem at all angry with this; he merely had a disappointed gleam in his eye as he handed the razor and soap to Cunning. He took it without question and started lathering me up; embarrassed beyond belief I glared blankly at a wall to my far right. I tensed up immediately as the razor ran over me, leaving nothing but cool air in its wake.

"You know, you have a surprisingly good talent for controlling my counterparts." I almost snorted at this, but settled for scoffing at Loki's words.

"They don't listen to me." My word ended on a gasp as Cunning—possibly accidentally—cut into me.

"Be careful!" both Arrogance and Loki yelled at him. Somehow I felt slightly better knowing that they didn't really want to hurt me.

The rest of the shaving went rather quickly and for that I was glad. When he was finally done Cunning, rather than wash me with the warm water, clicked his fingers and I felt instantly clean. _How do Doppelgangers do magic_?

I didn't really have time to contemplate that as Arrogance moved from between my legs back to my breasts. A mouth latched onto one of my nipples and I tensed myself for the sting that didn't come. Instead it was just tongue-twirling pleasure. Gasping softly I wished I could hold his head to me; some primal instinct I supposed.

A single finger trailed up my slit and my hips reared off the bed; chuckling from behind me Loki trapped my hips down with his hands. That single finger slowly moved inside me, but rather than go for my clit it sunk in up to a knuckle. I moaned softly at the sensation, and then he moved it deeper. Body bowing slightly I panted and pushed back against it, unable to believe I was this aroused.

"Good girl." Loki's voice and a kiss to my neck nearly sent me tittering over the edge; I couldn't understand what was happening.

The mouth switched targets and started toying with my other nipple, but this time when he bit down I moaned in pleasure not pain; against my nipple I felt Arrogance smirk.

There was a slight puff of warm breath on my pussy lips before they were spread open and a tongue darted in. Crying out I pushed back against Loki, seeing as how I couldn't push onto Cunning.

"Oh... Oh GOD!" Sobbing when his tongue circled my clit I tried not to cum, but it became impossible when he swiftly started sinking two fingers into me and sucked on my nub.

My entire body tightened and I screamed when Arrogance bit down once more on my other un-abused nipple. He broke the skin and somehow that sent me over the edge. Thrusting up mindlessly, my eyes rolled back in my head and I felt the sudden and desperate need to bite something. Arrogance obliged and brought his mouth up to mine. I swiftly started nibbling and sucking on his lip and tongue. He growled in response and attacked me with equal vigour; I would have kept going had Cunning not swiftly pulled Arrogance away. However rather than take his place, Cunning started sucking and biting on Arrogance's lips. The Doppelganger didn't seem at all surprised and started attacking Cunning with the same excitement.

Shocked couldn't begin to explain what I was feeling; turned on was probably a better description. Cunning and Arrogance fell to the side of us to continue their playing; I probably would have watched had Loki not turned me about in his arms and moved us so we couldn't see them. Leaning down he kissed me on the lips and I responded, too turned on to care what was happening. My arms were suddenly released and rather than fight, I gripped the God closer and wound my hands in his hair.

"Loki... I need... More." I couldn't explain this hunger I was feeling, but then I had never been quite this aroused. The moans of Cunning and Arrogance seemed to only make me hungrier for the God of Lies and apparently pleasure.

"Lay back, Pet." Eagerly I obeyed, flushing slightly when his gaze seemed to drink me in.

Growling he leaned down and I instantly felt his hardness against my sopping wet pussy. Teeth bit into my lip and I moaned against his mouth when I felt the head of him stretch me.

"Mine." Snarling Loki's hips thrusted once, twice, three times and he was inside of me. Choking back a scream I instinctively tried to escape the invading force, but it was no use; he was a part of me now. It didn't hurt nearly so much as I thought it would have, but then women were hardly membrane-possessing virgins like they were even one hundred years ago.

Rather than wait any longer for me to become accustomed, Loki gave a few test thrusts into me. I shuddered at the sharp pain and pleasure; it was the oddest thing.

But then he pulled all the way out and slammed back in. This time I screaming out, gripping the God closer as he rubbed along every part of me. Setting a furious pace Loki seemed to want to pound me into the mattress, and I didn't mind a bit. Closing my eyes to his green ones I instead concentrated on the feeling he was producing. It was better than before, stronger somehow and I struggled towards it like a drowning man does for land.

I felt my body coil tight then stop; Loki had stopped moving.

Nearly crying I opened my eyes and sunk my nails into his backside, earning an appreciative grin and hiss.

"Knew you would be perfect in bed, Pet. Now ask me to finish you." Leaning down he kissed my lips lightly. "Beg me." He gave a tiny thrust and I immediately did as he asked, swearing to repay him for this indignity soon.

"Please Loki, I need you." Ending on a frustrated growl I shoved my hips up against his, earning a slightly reprimanding look, but I didn't care. I then realized what he wanted. Leaning up I captured his lips lightly with my own, letting my tongue slowly run over the bottom one in a purely innocent gesture. "Please Loki..." He obeyed.

Trapping my mouth against his fully Loki completely took control of me. Hips moving in a wild but graceful manner he quickly brought me to the edge again, and with a twist and shove sent me over. Keening I gripped the God's back and held on with every part of me as he swiftly followed me into the abyss.

I couldn't even think about the hot liquid splashing inside of me or the two Doppelgangers fucking each other next to us. All I could see was a white light and then blessed darkness.

**Man that was hard to write and took bloody ages lol Hope you all like my ideas about Loki's illusions, it may seem dumb but I find them hotter and more interesting if they have some weird traits.**

**Anyway Review and tell me what you think haha please no flames cause I know I put a warning at the start of his chapter about it, ok you can flame me but only constructively lol for when I undoubtedly do the re-write.**

**Xoxo**

**Future**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews guys, oh and for the person who posted that I should put up a warning before having Slash or 'Gay' scenes in my chapter... I did have a warning lol see people proof you must READ THE BOLD WRITING! Haha but thanks for being so nice about saying you're uncomfortable with that part of my story **

I woke up slowly, like my brain knew it had to assess the situation before fully allowing myself to be venerable. It took me all of five seconds to realize that my abilities were still gone; for some reason the room was cold and there was a decidedly male arm wrapped across my stomach. Or to be more precise it was making slowly circles on my stomach.

Snapping my eyes open I glared at Loki, who I quickly recognized to be not the God but the clone, Cunning. He was smirking at me with annoyingly well-hooded eyes; if I could have I probably would have punched him... Maybe.

But as it was I was too busy trying to locate the actual Loki.

"He isn't here."

I decided to feign innocence. "Who?"

Grinning like a cat, Cunning leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Loki."

Relieved I grabbed the sheet around my body and tugged it, effectively leaving Cunning naked and uncaring about it. Blushing I wrapped the sheet around myself and stood up from the bed on shaky legs. There was a strange throbbing pain from below my waist.

"I could heal you, if you ask nicely."

Nervous I backed up a little from the bed. "How are you hearing my thoughts?"

Sighing Cunning lay back on the bed and stretched his arms behind his head. Without fail I couldn't help but watch every muscle tense and relax... _Pretty… NO! Bad Freyja!_ Cunning laughed as he overheard my inner voice. _Prick_. He stopped laughing and scowled in pretend hurt.

"Well Freyja, it seems that your abilities are gone..." I gave an alarmed look and he added, "Not to worry; they will return in time, I think. Oh and Loki doesn't know yet; but no worries. 'Mum's the word' as you Midgardians like to say."

"Why wouldn't you tell him?"

"Because I have no reason to, until you withhold information which directly harms me." He placed a hand on his chest. "I don't care."

Frowning I crossed my arms, barely keeping the sheet up at this point. "That seems slightly selfish considering you're technically Loki... Kinda."

"No 'kinda' about it, I am Loki. Just different, as I'm sure you have noticed... I mean, look at you now." he gestured to my relaxed stance. "You aren't even concerned about me; no adorable halting of words or backing away with that delicious innocence..." He licked his lips and I felt his eyes trail up my body and to my shock I didn't back away, I simply ignored it. Something I would never have done had Loki have been here instead of Cunning.

"Fine, so you don't frighten me. But why are you here exactly, if not to threaten me?" Cunning stood and sauntered over to me, still totally naked.

"Well Sweet Pea, Loki wanted me to watch you and take care of you. So I shall," he said, stopping just short of me.

"You're a guard." Snapping his fingers Cunning smiled with real joy and gripped my shoulders lightly.

"Bingo! Oh I am so glad Loki finally found a girl with at least some common sense. Between you and I, last time I was asked to watch a girl I felt like I was the one being punished." I almost smiled at this but stopped when it sunk in what he said. _Other girls_."

"So Loki has taken people before?"

"Oh of course, but he never keeps them very long and I hardly ever get to play with them," he laughed. "My guess is you're special. Besides the fact that you're a half-breed or half-blood... whatever people are calling it these days."

Shaking off his hands I turned towards the wardrobe, hoping against hope that there was something in there that I could wear. Shockingly there was. The second I opened the doors a whole variety of colours and shades flooded my vision, all seemed to be tasteful dresses, skirts and blouses as well which was another surprise.

"It's infused with Loki's magic; well, all of our magic actually." Absentmindedly I listened to Cunning, at this moment a little preoccupied picking something out. In the end I settled on a white skirt with a matching blue peasant style top. There was also a variety of underclothes, but I chose the most nondescript ones.

"What kind of magic?" I decided to finally reply to Cunning. While I spoke I slipped off my sheet and quickly put on my clothing. It felt lovely against my skin.

"This kind." Closing the wardrobe doors Cunning opened them again quickly and I gaped in shock. All of my clothes were gone to be replaced with a wide selection of male clothes; it seemed that Cunning liked the colour blue unlike his maker's obsession with green. I turned my back while he dressed, still finding it uncomfortable to be around a fully naked doppelganger.

"So, you and Arrogance?" Cunning laughed at my random choice of subject; heck I couldn't even fathom why I asked about them.

"Well it does get rather lonely in Loki's brain, and sometimes we like to play..." He left the innuendo open.

"You mean you're all stuck in there, fully conscious, and all the while Loki goes about his life?"

Leaning down Cunning smirked into my worried face. "What's wrong, Sweet Pea? Worried for me?" He laughed again, but I knew it wasn't meant to mock me. "No need to be, we all enjoy it in Loki's mind. It's so... interesting."

I couldn't seem to stop the flow of questions. "Can you control him?"

"No, but say Loki wanted something... I might influence his cunning side and help him get it, or Arrogance might increase his hubris, not that he needs it." It amused me that Cunning mocked Loki so, but then I supposed it made sense. Loki doesn't have friends; stands to reason that his clones would only ever be able to feel companionship or loyalty, not true friendship. _Something I have in common with them then_.

My mind suddenly flashed back to the darker clone, the one who liked to cause pain.

"What happened to Arrogance?"

"Hmm? Oh he is back in Loki. The God didn't feel particularly safe leaving you with him... he tends to break things." Chuckling like it wasn't a bad thing, Cunning turned and walked towards the fire. He waved a single hand over it and I could instantly smell something cooking; the fact that it was spitting fat gave it away as meat.

Ignoring the Doppelganger for now, I went and checked out the bookcase, only the second I got close to it the selection changed from Loki's preferences to mine. I blushed slightly when several romance novels I loved popped up; Cunning must have noticed because he walked over and touched one of the titles.

"'A_Hunger like No Other_'. I would not have figured you for the romantic type." Defensively I grabbed the book away from his condemnation, feeling slightly protective over my favourite novel.

"What? Just because I can't ever have love or really believe in it, doesn't mean I don't enjoy reading about it..."

Shrugging and backing away with hands held in surrender, Cunning went back to watching the meat spit. I walked over to him, leaving my beloved book on a table nearby.

"What's the meat?" As I spoke Cunning leaned down and cut some with a knife. I didn't bother jumping when the knife appeared suddenly; I must be getting used to magic. He blew on it softly before handing it to me.

The second it touched my tongue my taste buds exploded, reminding me it had been several days since I had eaten. Swallowing the meat quickly I eyed off the slab of what I now knew to be beef.

Seeing my gaze Cunning smiled and continued cutting off small pieces, which I quickly devoured. Finally it seemed that I became full; I hadn't been able to eat a whole lot of it but that was to be expected when not having eaten in a while.

With a satisfied smile I sunk onto the couch, my hand absently patting my food baby. Closing my eyes to the site of Cunning slowly licking his fingers of juice, I concentrated on my lost abilities. It simply didn't make any sense; how could they have just gone? Maybe Loki had overloaded them, and from what he said last night I had every expectation of him trying it again.

"You should tell Loki of your deception." I closed my eyes tighter, not wanting to acknowledge the intelligence in Cunnings suggestion. "He will figure it out eventually and, personally, I would prefer it be figured out before you are fried to a crisp."

"Is that what will happen, when Loki decides to punish me again?"

There was no hesitation in his answer. "Yes."

"Good." I wasn't sure where that response came from, but it shocked me to the core that it was an honest one. I knew that deep down Loki would eventually kill me; I suppose I just wanted it to be under my terms. I frowned slightly at the realisation that I wouldn't get to see his reaction when he realized I was dead. _Damn_.

"Do you truly mean that?"

Smiling I opened my eyes. For the first time in a while I had a feeling of happiness and excitement.

"Yes." I frowned. "Will you tell him?"

There was a long pause and then, "No."

"Thank you." I smiled once at Cunning and closed my eyes again, unable to understand or consider the look of confusion and sadness on his face. I was simply relaxed, like my entire body had lost an entire lifetime's worth of pressure and I supposed that was true. Corny as it was in this case it was true; death would literally set me free. Free from the duties I felt to Earth, free from the Council and S.H.I.E.L.D., but most of all free from Loki and the constant worry of what I was feeling for him and the worry of when he would next kill somebody and break another part of me.

"They will be back soon. Would you like me to simply dispose of you now?" He said it with such coldness that I almost winced, especially considering he had seemed momentarily disturbed with the idea of my death.

"No thank you, I want to see his face..." Again I smiled at the thought of what was to come. After that I heard nothing more from Cunning, the only thing that gave away his presence was the slight breathing I could hear. It soothed me a little to know I wasn't entirely alone.

When Loki returned the only thing that felt different in the room was a slight breeze; the fact that I hadn't sensed him returning thankfully meant my ability was still gone.

"Good evening Pet, have a nice day?" His tone was mocking and I knew he expected me to lash out, hell he probably wished for it.

Without opening my eyes I replied, "It was lovely. How was yours?"

Silence.

"What is wrong with her?" I fought the urge to smile at the accusation in his voice.

Cunning defended himself immediately. "Nothing... She has been like this all day. Perhaps you broke her."

Who I presumed to be the God scoffed in annoyance. There was the soft fall of footsteps, then a hand gripped my arm and pulled me up; to my surprise I opened my eyes to Arrogance not Loki.

Roughly he drew my unresisting face one way and then the other, apparently dissatisfied with the result and my lack of reaction.

"Cunning may be correct, she seems empty." There was muttering about 'incompetent clones' and then I was passed off into the arms of who I knew to be the real Loki; I had no idea how I knew.

I was shaken once, and then a soft but firm hand pulled my face up. Green eyes stared into mine like he was reading my mind, but so long as I thought of nothing Loki would never know I had no abilities.

His grin almost brought me from my euphoric joy, but I resisted the temptation to wince.

"Are you broken, Pet?" He leaned down quickly and bit my lip; I didn't make a sound when he drew blood. Growling in annoyance Loki threw me backwards and I landed on the couch and I ignored the new pain in my leg. It wouldn't even matter soon.

The staff I knew so well appeared in his hand and he pressed it against my chin, forcing my head up high and bearing my neck. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Cunning stiffen slightly. If I didn't know better I would say he was fighting an inner battle.

"Perhaps you need a reminder of your situation; something to bring you from your safe haven." Still I didn't respond and I began to feel the staff heating up against my skin. _Meh; staff, energy transfer… doesn't really matter how I die_.

"Stop." It was Arrogance not Cunning who spoke. Only I noticed that he was staring intently at the doppelganger who knew my secret.

"What?"

"Something is wrong; look at Cunning." The staff was taken away from my neck and I slowly lowered my head, simply watching what was happening.

Loki seemed to only need one glance at Cunning to realize something was wrong. Personally the only different thing I could notice was that he couldn't seem to take his eyes off where my lip was bleeding; I supposed it should have healed by now but my Asgardian nature was also gone.

Before I could blink Loki had Cunning by the neck and up against the wall, but still Cunning's eyes wouldn't leave me.

"What has she done?" The doppelganger only said one thing, but it was apparently enough.

"Ask her..." The words were rough but easily understood. Immediately I had three sets of eyes on me, two accusatory and one un-readable.

"What does he mean, Pet?" Loki dropped Cunning and faced me. "What did you do?"

In the end I wasn't sure what word broke me; either the one too many times 'Pet' or the fact that he thought it must be my fault.

Smirking softly I looked at the shiny staff pointed at me, something I now saw as a spear. Before Loki could move it away I jumped up and thrust it between my ribs.

Immediate agony erupted throughout me and I fell down onto the ground, the spear slipping out of me with a gush of red. Around me three Lokis cried out and knelt next to me as I stared at the one I knew to be Loki. His hand was stretched over my wound and he was obviously trying to heal me, but something told me that this wound was too deep. Slowly I started to feel less pain and simply colder. There was a slight reprieve from the chill when my blood pooled around me... but it quickly grew cold as well.

Loki was shouting something to his doppelgangers and they vanished almost instantly; I suppose it was fitting that I would spend my last breath with the God I couldn't understand.

"You will not die! You are immortal, Freyja!" He sounded like he was trying to convince himself. _Suppose__I should tell him_.

"L—lost ab—abilities. Let me die... Please…" I found myself unable to speak when a coughing fit overcame me and I felt something warm spurt out of my mouth. It landed against my face and I knew it was more blood.

A frantic look came onto Loki's face and he seemed to shout something at the roof._What an odd thing to do_.

Whatever he was pleading for seemed to work; as I coughed up more blood the room seemed to shake and a white light flashed once. Then suddenly there was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen standing next to me. Loki was arguing with her and pointing at me frantically. The last thing I saw before another fit overcame me and breathing became too much effort was the beautiful woman looking down at me with something akin to wonder.

**Hmm have to admit, I had fun writing this chapter :P**

**Read and Review**

**Xoxo**

**Future**


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up screaming, something that I hadn't done in months. My hand instantly went to my chest and I searched for the wound. It was gone. Shocked I pulled down my blood-stained top and touched the unmarked skin. Collapsing back onto the bed, I finally took note of my surroundings and it turned out I was still in the cabin.

Swearing under my breath I hopped up and made to go towards the door, but a sharp pain in my chest halted me. Crying out I fell to the ground.

"Oh, please, you mustn't move." Another mysterious woman rushed out from the bathroom; in her hands were blood covered cloths. I glanced at her briefly, only taking note of her dark colouring and stunning features. She placed the soiled cloths on a bookcase and hurried over to me. Strangely the only thing I could think was that Loki would hate having blood near his books.

Gently and with more strength than I thought possible, she lifted me and placed me back on the bed, somehow doing it so only a small twinge of pain was felt.

"Who are you?" Smiling she placed a hand over my chest, and instantly the burning pain left; I knew she must be Asgardian.

Smoothing the covers back over me she finally answered, "My name is Eir."

I searched my mind for a second. "You're the goddess of healing."

Her bell-like laugh sounded and somehow my soul felt calmed by it.

"I am hardly a goddess, but yes, I am a healer." Her nose wrinkled up in a cute way. "We do not all have the ambitions of Loki. He was always such a driven and powerful child."

I found it off-putting to think that Loki had once been a child; he didn't seem the type to ever be innocent of evil-doings. It then entered my mind that the God in question was decidedly absent.

"Where is he?" At my panicked look she placed her hand on my arm and once again I felt calm.

"Do not fear Freyja, Loki has deigned to stay away until you are well."

I fought the urge to snort and simply added, "How magnanimous of him." Obviously Eir wasn't used to hearing sarcasm; she seemed slightly confused.

"Yes it was… But then Prince Loki has always been a kind leader." There was an awkward silence in which I toyed with the edge of the blanket trying not to puke and Eir stared dreamily off into nothing.

"Thank you for saving me." I wasn't really thankful, but it seemed polite to mention it, and better than watch her daydream about the God of Lies. "It was you, wasn't it?" _I couldn't bare it if Loki was the reason I'm still in this horrible world_.

She shook her head and my heart fell. "It was Frigga… Loki's mother. She saved you."

"So she was the woman I saw?" A nod was all I got. "Why would she do that? I don't mean anything to Asgard."

Eir chose not to mince words.

"Well no, but you mean quite a bit to Loki." This time I did laugh, and when I tried to stop I found I couldn't. In the back of my mind I knew that I was rapidly entering hysteria mode, but I couldn't stop.

Fussing about, Eir checked my temperature with her hand and looked down at me worriedly, which only made me laugh even more. She even tried putting more of her voodoo calming powers into my body, but I somehow brushed it off. Around the room lights started flickering and I felt a small tremor shake the cabin; it amused me even more with how utterly terrified Eir seemed of me. She was backing away slowly; I supposed Loki hadn't informed her that I used to have Asgardian abilities… and apparently I did again.

My laughter suddenly stopped; it felt like somebody had switched something in me off. The lights stopped flickering and energy halted in its path towards me. My mind was numb again and I felt coldness enter the room.

I turned my head fully expecting to see Loki but instead it was the woman I now knew as Frigga. Eir dropped to her knees and bowed her head; I just stared at the blond woman.

"You may go now Eir, I wish to have a word with Loki's consort." _Damn, does everybody think I'm his whore_?

Immediately Eir left and I fought off the urge to giggle again; it confused me slightly that I was feeling so many emotions at once.

"You will accustom yourself to it." She elaborated thankfully. "Asgardians feel emotions at a higher level than midgardians. I imagine it must be quite a change for you."

_She can say that again_. Inside my head I was fighting back both anger and sorrow.

"I am Frigga, Wife of Odin and mother of Loki and Thor. I believe you are acquainted with both of my sons." So this was the woman who caused Earth to lose so much… In a backwards way I sort of blamed her and Odin; had they contained Loki themselves then nothing bad would have really happened to me. I could have continued my life as normal.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Breathing deep through my mouth I fought back the anger even more, allowing sorrow to take me. "He killed children and destroyed cities, why didn't you stop him? All of you!" Tears started dripping from my eyes and I roughly wiped them off. Frigga had the decency to look guilty, before it was lost under her royal façade.

"Odin Allfather decreed that we cannot interfere in midgardian affairs… Were it up to me, I would have brought both my children home long ago." Nodding I accepted the only apology I would ever get. Somehow I knew she would either leave or sew my lips together should I continue offending her. I chose the higher ground and calmed my emotions as best I could. Focusing on another topic seemed to me the wisest choice.

"You said… before, you said that I am Asgardian, well I'm not. Well, I am, but only half…"

Smiling softly Frigga seated herself at the end of my bed. She looked at my face and for a moment I had a feeling she was seeing somebody else.

"I can see him in you. Njord was your great grandfather many times over. And he was my friend."

I was stunned into silence; thankfully Frigga continued speaking.

"But he was never happy on Asgard; being the only technopath he felt uncomfortable with his powers… the strength he had. So he left and became mortal."

"You can do that? I mean, I could become mortal again…" Frigga nodded but showed none of my happiness.

"If you try and become mortal again, you will die. When you stabbed yourself on that hateful spear, you damaged not only your chest but also your heart." She took a breath and reached for my hand; thankfully she didn't try her calming voodoo power like Eir. "You are only alive now because your Asgardian blood is keeping you alive, keeping your heart pumping when it should have failed."

This bothered me more than it should have, but then who would ever want to be forced into being something that they didn't feel was right?

"How did you get my abilities back? I felt them leave… I know that I was human, at least for a little while." Frigga looked uncomfortable and couldn't quite meet my eyes.

"My son begged me to save you… Please understand that Loki has always been different and he may not show affection in a conventional manner, but he cares for you and I couldn't deny him your life."

"Don't I get a choice?" Ripping my hand from Frigga's I glared at the goddess; after all what could she do to me now I was immortal? "I had one power left over Loki and that was whether I lived or died, and you took that from me."

She looked ready to speak again so I turned my head; it was a childish move but it worked well.

Sighing, the queen stood and whispered something under her breath; it took only a second for Eir to appear.

"Eir you must watch and keep Freyja safe. Inform my son when she is well enough to walk freely." This brought me back to depression. _Stupid emotions_.

"So that's it then? You're leaving me in the hands of a woman whose answer to everything is to juice me up with happy drugs, and a would-be king who will stop at nothing to possess apparently not only me, but the entire of Midgard?" Frigga didn't even hesitate in her reply.

"Yes."

"Why?" I spat, unable to understand how one woman could be so heartless.

Her tone offered no apology. "Because I love my son and would do anything for him, even hide this from my king and husband."

And then she was just gone.

…

A day later I was still in Loki's bed and about ready to kill Eir. By nature I was normally a placid person, preferring not to interfere or fight. I guessed the last year had changed me, considering that this very moment I was contemplating how to snap her head off using my still limited abilities and a fire poker.

"Loki used to always find some way to make lessons more interesting; on occasion he would even take over for the elders." She sighed and looked around the room, her nose wrinkled in annoyance. "I cannot imagine why he would choose to attempt ruling Midgard when he could be a scholar or wise man back on Asgard."

Frustrated I ran a hand through my dirty hair, grumbling in disgust at the amount of blood still in it. While I was unconscious it seemed Eir had washed my body–_disgusted shiver_–but not my hair.

"How old are you, midgardian?" Eir still refused to call me by my name, or acknowledge that I was now technically an asgardian immortal.

I had to think for a moment. "Nineteen, you?" The second I spoke I realized that I had missed my birthday completely and just went from being eighteen to nineteen. That brought a twinge of sadness that I couldn't fathom.

"I am exactly seven thousand and twenty six years old." I nearly choked on nothing when she said that, brain reeling as I contemplated the fact that I had sex with possibly the oldest man on earth.

"Loki of course is far older. I believe that the last person to ask his age was lost in a worm hole though; the only thing we know is that he is slightly younger than Thor. Thor is closer to eight thousand years of age."

"B–but you said you knew Loki as a child." She looked at me like I was dumb.

"Asgardian children can choose when they wish to advance to the next stage in their growth. Some of our oldest are still young in body. Then some chose to age along with their children, like the Allfather and Queen Frigga."

"But you do die? I mean of old age." Eir bit her lip as if considering not telling me.

"Well… it is more like fate chooses when we die… The Allfather often falls into a deep sleep in which he is able to see all. This is the closest to 'natural' death I have seen on Asgard."

I had so many questions.

"How do you not overpopulate?"

"I do not believe I should be answering all these questions, midgardian. Loki would not like you to know too much of Asgard."

Snorting I flopped back on the pillows, thankfully experiencing no pain from the motion.

"Of course, he couldn't have me learning too much of the species that I now am."

Sarcasm was still lost on Eir. "It is good you understand. Loki is hard to understand and I would not upset him and jeopardise my chance."

"Chance?"

"To become the next Queen of Midgard." _So sick of being shocked today_. The sad part was that I wasn't only shocked; I felt something akin to hurt and jealousy. Shaking off the emotions I glared at Eir, feeling the need to stand up for my old kind.

"There won't be any need for a queen." Eir's amused laugh sprouted from her mouth like bells.

"Why, because you will be Loki's chosen and rule over this sad planet with him?" She smirked and looked me up and down, suddenly I felt like it was high school all over again and I was being bullied by the resident Queen B. "You have neither the breeding nor the poise to hold such a role, and your beauty is far beneath that of even the most unattractive asgardian whore." Her words bit deep. Shuddering I nearly hid my face away so I could lick my wounds. Then I remembered something. I had survived countless attacks on my person by the council, been kidnapped by the God of Trickery and then escaped and had friends who were often compared to or are gods. And there was one other thing…

"As far as I am concerned I couldn't care less about my features and their ability to keep the God of Nothing interested in me, cause guess what? Loki kidnapped me, tortured me, abused me and then set his sick copies on me." _Sorry Cunning_. "So you can have him, with my complements of course. But I'll be damned if you ever become Queen of Midgard. You haven't got enough guts or kindness in you to become anything more than a toy for Loki to play with." I paused for breath and actually smirked at her stricken and horrified face. It was slightly strange that she was looking at something behind me but I carried on. "Oh and just one last thing: there is no possible way that Loki could ever conquer Midgard anyway. And not because the Avengers will stop him, but because he is nowhere near intelligent enough to pull off killing or enslaving seven billion people without the help of some extremely disturbed monsters."

The silence was deafening, and then…

"Hello, Pet." _Shit_.

…

I didn't bother shuffling around on the bed; Eir's terrified face was enough to tell me that Loki was pissed off again.

"Leave." The cowardly wannabe queen popped away without pause.

In the corner of my eye I watched pale hands straighten the covers on his bed. Suddenly uncomfortable I shuffled slightly to the side so I could fall off the side of the mattress if need be.

"Are you feeling well again?"

"Wha… what?" Smirking at my face Loki made a step closer to my side of the bed, his leather asgardian clothing making no noise.

"Are you well again, Freyja?" A real smile suddenly graced his face; I sucked in breath at the mischief and beauty in it. "Or is it as I have feared, and your hearing has gone with your will to live…"

"NO!" I hadn't meant to shout and slapped a hand over my mouth, mumbling an apology. "I mean, I can't die, you made sure of that."

"True, but then I couldn't let you die."

"Why?" I blurted.

Taking the last few steps Loki started to reach for me; in fright I misplaced my hand and started to fall off the bed. Instead of crashing down I was caught in arms I knew so well; careful of my still-fragile chest Loki placed me back on the pillows. I was too tired to fight him or even make a proper sound of pain when it shifted my injury.

"I can't let you die because I am not nearly done with you yet."

Desperate I looked into Loki's cold eyes, only they seemed less icy as they drifted over my face.

"What more can you possibly need from me? You have taken everything." A hand touched my cheek softly, curled around and rubbed a thumb against my lip.

"I need you to love me…"

**Not to worry I'm not making Loki into some softy, it's more like he has realized that he needs Freyja for more than her abilities. So if some of you are still hanging around for a happy ending in the next few chapters, it won't happen for a while probs haha maybe not at all.**

**Thanks to reviewers and everyone who is adding and generally just enjoying the story**

**Xoxo**

**Future**


	20. Chapter 20

**I really had trouble with this chapter, cannot explain why… Hope it isn't too shite. **

When I didn't answer him, Loki just smirked and walked back outside. The slight bite of cold air woke me up – _LOVE HIM_- I had always assumed that the God was an egotistical psychopath, now I knew him to be bat crap crazy as well.

Maybe if he hadn't kidnapped me, tortured me and demeaned me, I might have been able to accept the feelings I somehow have for him, but considering what he has done, they will always be something that I deny and force away.

And then there was the overwhelming question of why he would need me to love him, he was an evil wannabe overlord; shouldn't he want total subjugation above love…

Head and heart hurting, I decided the best thing to do was ignore everything that happened in the past ten minutes. My stomach grumbled and almost as if Loki knew, a plate of meats and fruit suddenly appeared on my lap. My mouth practically salivated at the sight, without pause I started shoving things in my mouth, politeness and dainty manners be-damned.

Apparently I wasn't as hunger as I first assumed, only eating a quarter of the plate I sat it down on the floor next to the bed; my injury tightening at the movement.

Cursing the inability I had to simply die anymore, I knew that escaping once again would be my only option. Something nearly impossible considering the little amounts of energy I could feel, but what I could suck up was sweet and welcoming.

_What if I let Loki think I loved him… _The idea came out of nowhere and I quickly shook it off, concentrating instead on distributing the energy to fix me. _It might work_… cursing the voice in my head I contemplated the fact that perhaps I was going insane, however it seemed far more likely that I was just taking my last option. The only problem was that I didn't want to pretend to love Loki, not when I was so shockingly close to that emotion in reality.

Deciding that sitting in bed all day was getting me nowhere, I stretched a little and was surprised to find that the wound didn't hurt half as much anymore. Gingerly I hopped out of the bed, doing a small happy dance when I was able to hold my own weight.

"Are you well again Midgardian?" Shrieking in fright I nearly lost my balance, unfortunately using my hands to help my standing wasn't a good move. Electricity shot out of them, far stronger than before, and headed straight for Eir.

Screaming like a banshee she barely ducked before the electricity obliterated the wall behind her; almost immediately after the wall was destroyed it reformed itself. I would have stopped to wonder at that but I was too busy rushing over to Eir, annoying cow or not I didn't want to harm her.

"God, are you ok Eir?" Reaching down to help her up, I was unsurprised to have her shove my hands away.

Rising like a truly graceful lady she glared at me while brushing non-existent dirt off her dress.

"I see Midgardians are not taught to politely greet someone." Crinkling her eyes in a somehow majestic way, she took obvious note of my dishevelled and no doubt dirty form. "As you are better I shall inform Prince Loki, he will be most pleased."

Before she could do anything, I reached and grabber her arm.

"Please, I , well I'm still very sick… I feel I have uh scarlet fever coming on" I gave a fake cough. Eir looked horrified and pulled away from me.

"Is this a Midgard illness?" I knew where her mind was going so I thought quickly.

"Yes, I think I am still part Midgardian…" Already seeing the disbelief in her eyes I tried a different tactic. "Look, you want Loki correct?" She gave a sharp nod, still annoyingly regal. "Well if he comes here and sees me all better then won't you be dismissed? Which means you would probably never see him again, something I'm sure he would regret."

"Of course, I am among the most beautiful of Asgards people." _Jeesh between her and Loki, they obviously don't teach modesty_.

"Right… so I suggest you give me a few days to play at being sick, so I can figure out how to deal with my life at the moment. Because I am about a second away from a mental breakdown…" she looked bored, "Loki will visit me and I will put on like I am very sick and cannot speak, I'm sure you know some herbs to help with that. So instead of me talking to him, you will and maybe in the process gain his favour." The idea really was spur of the moment; if Loki fell for Eir then he would lose interest in me. A much better plan then faking being in love with him, that would only hurt me, at least this way he would be stuck with madam cow for the rest of eternity.

A serene smile spread across the cows face, making it painful for me to bare her features. _Stupid pretty people_.

"Very well, I shall go and collect the necessary herbs. You should bathe; it does neither of us any good to have you smelling like a sty." Annnndddd she was gone.

_Note to self- learn how to teleport_.

After a second alone I raised my arm and sniffed, deciding that perhaps Eir wasn't totally wrong about the smelling like a sty. Thankfully there was a very deep and very large bath in the adjacent room, apparently Loki enjoyed his comforts even in a cabin. Walking into the room I knelt down and lightly touched the cold water, under my fingers it turned hot and gave off the smell of honey. _More of Loki's magic_.

Shrugging and deciding that perhaps this magic wasn't so bad, I stripped out of my clothes and stepped carefully into the water. Sinking under immediately I came up spluttering, admitting to myself that perhaps hopping in deep end first was not the smartest move.

"That was not clever, but then your race is very young." Growling under my breath, I covered my bits and faced Eir. In her arms were several different herbs, all unknown to me. The cow strutted to the bath and actually put some of the herbs in it, worried I weighed hoping out of the warmth against possible death by weed.

"They are quite harmless, will only make you paler and appear sickly. In truth you shall be quite well." I had the feeling she wanted to add 'unfortunately' to the end of that; but trusting her words I relaxed once again. Seeing that the steam and milky honey water covered me appropriately, I released the strangle hold on my breasts.

"I must now wash your hair."

"Ok" I uttered without thought, "wait…What?"

Rolling her eyes Eir plucked two bottles from next to the tub that I hadn't noticed, _what the…_ She then knelt down, gripped my shoulders and pulled me towards her. I went without complaint, it seemed that age determined the strength in Asgard forms and I was far younger than her.

"Loki said I was not to touch you without permission, do I have it?" I didn't bother to point out that she had already touched me; I just nodded and ignored the urge to shrink away from unkind hands.

Shockingly though she was rather careful about washing my hair, and even gave me a semi complement on the colour.

Finally Eir deemed my hair properly cleaned and left it conditioned to hang over the rim of the bath, threatening me with slightly itchier herbs should I disobey.

So I sank back into the bath, enjoying the constantly hot water and being able to literally watch my skin go paler and sicklier while feeling no ill-effects. Eventually though the cow returned and ordered me to rinse my hair, I did and was amazed to feel how smoothly it went through my fingers under water.

"Come now Midgardian, Loki would be displeased should you turn into a water sprite."

Startled I jumped out of the bath, wrapping myself in a robe nearby.

"Would that actually happen?" Eir had the grace to look amused and not dumbfounded at my question.

"I was making, as Midgardians call it, a joke." It took me a second, but then I actually laughed and for real this time. At the worried look on Eir's face I stopped, remembering that last time I had done so I went hysterical.

"So what now Eir, do I await Loki in bed looking ill as possible?"

I followed her back into the main room before she spoke; apparently still concerned I would go crazy on her again.

"I believe it would be best if you were not abed, it might tempt him to join you." I knew we were both thinking, 'wouldn't want that'. "Are you literate?" It took me a second but I fixed onto her lingo.

"Yes, I read and write quite well."

She pointed towards a deep red chair; hesitant to sit where Loki had I refused to follow her.

"You will read or write, when Loki arrives he shall see that you are nothing interesting and I shall better gain his attention." _I don't think that he would care about that…_

Finally sitting down after a moment of debate, I watched as Eir grabbed a blanket off the bed and wrapped it around me, no doubt wanting to give the impression that I was well cared for. Satisfied with how she had me situated, Eir turned and walked towards a mirror, apparently dismissing me altogether.

I had only a second to wish that I had a sketch pad and pencils, when they appeared next to me.

"What kind of magic has Loki put on this place?" Glaring at me through her reflection, Eir sighed and went back to primping.

"_Prince Loki_ has ensured that you will have all your needs met, anything you should so desire of a non-electrical nature will be supplied magically. He has also warded every door and window so you might not escape him, this will of course be lifted when he falls in love with me." Dismissing me again Eir fiddled with her hair again.

Grumbling I grabbed the drawing equipment and flicked to the first clear page, immediately deciding on what to draw. Sometimes having a brilliant mind was a bonus, from it I pictured my baby Thor and began drawing. Having sketched her before, it took hardly any time before my creation was complete. Satisfied I looked down at it for a moment, taking some time to remember her and hope that she was being cared for.

"You draw well." I was no longer shocked my Eir's silent movements.

"Thank you, this is my cat Thor." I was shocked that Eir actually laughed, I smiled along with her. She didn't comment on the name connection however, instead moving into the bathroom.

Inspired to draw something else I thought of the actual Thor and Tony, hell all the people I had made friends with at SHIELD…

Fighting back tears I started with Tony's beard, annoyingly pointy as it was it couldn't help make him look a little like the devil as I finished off with his red Iron Man suit. Flipping over a page I started on Thor, it was interesting drawing muscles on a man as I had never done so before. But not showing the strength of Thor was like depriving a Tiger of its stripes, impossible and a mistake.

I made to draw Steve, but found my hand made too sharp cheekbones for him. Realizing who I was now sketching didn't make me stop, if anything it inspired me more. I wasn't sure how long it took, but far longer than the other drawings before I was done with the God of Trickery. I had drawn him at one of the most memorable moments for me, it was when he was in the glass cell and was looking into the camera saying my name. There was something so haunting about his eyes and the constant smirk at the corner of his mouth, even his slicked back hair couldn't disrupt from the terrifying beauty of it.

I hardly had time to look over my work, as Eir rushed out of the bathroom.

"He is coming, put those down and act sickly." Nodding I shoved the pencils and pad under my blanket, hopefully hidden from view.

Loki entered the cabin with an almighty anger, I didn't shrink back but Eir did and lost some of her composure in the process.

"Why does Stark have knowledge of where you were?" Ignoring the God I closed my eyes and prayed he would notice the pallor of my skin, didn't work. "ANSWER ME" as he stood in front of the chair, I was forced to answer.

"He gave me a…a mobile phone" at the Gods thunderous expression I added, "I haven't got it anymore." Then shoved in a fake cough for good measure, at this some of the anger dwindled from Loki's eyes and Eir took her cue.

Gracefully she came and stood next to me, taking my hand in a show of compassion that gained the Gods attention.

"Please my Prince, she has been unwell. I believe that the massive transformation her body and mind undertook has made her ill, I beg of you take your anger out on me not her." Bowing her head Eir looked every part the martyr, _give the girl an Oscar_.

"Ill, what has been done to ensure her survival?" His voice softened considerably and he held out a hand to Eir, I glared at the ground and reminded myself that this was a plan that would work and get my old life back… kind of

"She has been bathed with my own hands and kept warm, herbs have been added to her food and I have ensured that nothing should upset her."

Loki 'hmm' under his breath and I held mine.

"You have done well Mistress Eir; my mother did well in appointing you." He leaned down and kissed her hand; I felt like I was in a strangely scripted Elizabethan movie. "I ask pardon for distressing you, but I must ask my consort a few questions… please retire for the moment, I shall call for you later." Nodding Eir glanced at me once beneath her lashes, and then vanished.

"Can Stark find you now?"

"No" I forced out a wheezy answer, and then slumped slightly in my chair. To my horror my sketch book fell out and onto the floor, it landed open at a picture depicting Tony. Gulping I looked once at Loki, and then bravely hid under the blanket.

Snarling the God ripped them away; my hair tumbled around me in a soft wave, one that halted him for only a moment.

"What is this?" he thrust it practically under my nose, I sneezed when it tickled.

"My friend." He turned a page and found the picture of Thor, _crap_.

Gripping the front of my robe he drew me up slightly. "You draw of my brother? Why."

"N…No reason why, I just like to draw…" thrusting me back down he snorted in obvious disbelief then turned the page again, finding my frightening depiction of him.

Loki actually drew in a breath, one hand touched the paper, it came away with splodges of led.

Closing his eyes for a second, Loki then set them on mine. "This is how you see me," It wasn't a question and we both knew it to be true. "I frighten you…" he seemed troubled at that and I didn't understand.

"I thought you wanted my fe…fear?" remembering my façade I sunk back into the chair as if exhausted, wasn't too far from the truth actually.

Noticing my apparent illness, Loki shut the pad and it vanished. I had a moment to mourn then was lifted into his arms; gasping I held onto his neck. But Loki didn't 'vanish' us to a torture chamber or drop me on purpose, he simply placed me on the bed, ever mindful of my injury he thought still hurt me. Not backing up, he leaned over me slightly, eyes searching mine.

"You shouldn't fear me Freyja, among many I have chosen to keep you alive…" He obviously didn't expect a thank you, for which I was glad. "You must live, there is no other option." I wasn't stupid enough to think it was because he loved me, it was probably because he has some hidden agenda for me.

But then he kissed me.

It was so sweet and unlike him that I found myself responding, and even though I gave consent he didn't try and make it any more passionate. Eventually he drew away and I let him, blushing and cursing myself I sunk down into the pillows. Unable to face him I turned onto my side and waited for him to go. But he didn't straight away. With a sigh befitting a king Loki clicked his fingers and something appeared on the pillow next to me, it was my sketchbook and was opened on the page of my cat. Despite my efforts my eyes started stinging and I reached for the book, afraid he would take it away.

He didn't.

**Too tired to go over, probably mistakes but will get fixed when edited version is re-posted. Thanks for reviews, followers and favourites **** keep em up its like crack for me lol**

**Xoxo**

**Future**


	21. Chapter 21

I awoke later to the sound of Eir's voice. It was soft and musical, but saying all the wrong things.

"Please my prince, allow me to offer you my bed." _Wait, I want her to talk to him like this…_

Slowly, so as not to alert them, I opened my eyes and watched them silently. Eir was wearing a flowing green gown and had managed to somehow match Loki's dress code perfectly.

"I cannot Mistress Eir; Freyja requires constant watch." He was smiling down at the Goddess, the appreciation for her obvious in his eyes. Again I thought of my own dumpy self, nearly sinking under the covers in embarrassment that he was possibly comparing our attributes in his mind.

"She is ill, and this fever requires her to keep warm…" _Oh, bad move_.

Loki visibly stiffened and Eir quickly lowered her head.

"Forgive me, my prince. It is a known fact that you have a colder body than most. Yes, it is known and often welcomed." Loki relaxed. "I would not wish Freyja to die."

"I am touched by your concern Mistress, but I will not be deterred." Knowing she had lost the battle, Eir bowed her head gracefully. _She is like a damned swan_…

"As you wish my prince, I shall retire." She did that curtsy thing and disappeared.

I huddled down into the blankets more, the warmth a great comfort from the presence of Loki and my own emotions.

"She makes you uncomfortable." Loki's smug voice broke through my cocoon. Pushing my bed-haired head up from the warmth, and I made a point to roll my eyes at the God.

Graceful as always, Loki moved easily to the other side of the bed. As I watched, he started stripping off his clothes. I swallowed deeply as inches of pale skin were revealed. He didn't fail to notice my reaction.

"You should not be bothered; after all, it is not the job of a consort or pet to worry about her master."

I stiffened immediately, face flooding with red.

"Why do you always have to do that?" Voice small, I cringed at my own pathetic self.

Loki stopped undressing. "Do what?"

"Make me feel like I am less than you when I'm not." He had the grace not to snort, just waited for me to continue. "You say you need me to love you, but I don't understand why..." My eyes met his. "But worst of all is when you act kind." My mind went back to that sweet kiss; the kiss I knew broke me a little inside. "It makes me think that I could one day love you…"

He looked hopeful now, so much so that it did break me to finish.

"But then you turn into this monster, one who seems to hate me more with every breath."

Growling Loki pulled his shirt the rest of the way off; there was nothing sexual in the move, only anger. He started pacing and I waited for the hurtful comments that he would throw, each one brought me closer to that dark place again.

"You think me a monster?" A desperate kind of laugh came from him; I realized that he was almost sad. "I already know this; you do not think I would wish myself otherwise at times…" Sighing, Loki stopped his pacing and sunk onto the bed, his back facing me.

Warily, while calling myself nine kinds of fool, I shifted closer to him and moved my hand onto his back. It turned blue where I touched it. _He believes himself a monster because of his heritage, not because of his actions_.

"The fact that your skin is blue does not make you a monster, Loki. It's because of your acts; they are the reason you must let me go."

He ignored my comment about his acts; maybe because he sees himself beyond redemption, or perhaps he just considers everything a necessary sacrifice.

"You cannot go." He stopped me before I could say anything, and turned to look at me. "The Council has branched out in their search for you."

"Why would they do that?" My hand left his back and I sunk back into the covers, sick of attempting to talk to a wall.

"The Chitauri…" He ran a hand through his too-long hair, probably making it greasier. "Their leader was less than pleased at my failed attack on Midgard. He has chosen to lead them himself and is currently leading said armada towards Misgard's greatest cities." He glanced at me. "If it is any consolation, your home country Australia is not to be attacked."

Stunned I stared at the ceiling, only having one thing to say. "Yeah, people always overlook the little guys…" I knew what I had to do. "Loki."

"Yes, Pet."

I braced myself before speaking my mind.

"I will spend three days with you, in which I will forget about everything you did in the past."

"What do you wish in return?" _Smart boy._

"You will accompany me to The Council or S.H.I.E.L.D., and I will help them with their weapons."

"No."

"You didn't let me finish. When we have saved Earth… I… I promise to be yours." Loki teleported nearly on top of me, and I jumped in surprise; he looked almost immediately sorry.

"I apologise, I forgot you are ill." A flicker of fear went through me, not only for myself but for Eir. I knew what he would do to me, but shuddered at what he may do to her. He moved off me, leaning instead on one arm next to me.

"Do… do we have a deal?" Loki stared at me in deep thought, but I already knew what his answer would be.

"Very well, but when you are assisting Midgard, you will not leave my sight. I will not let them take you." I breathed out a sigh of relief, nodding and so sealing our bargain. But there was one thing that bothered me.

"Why agree to this? I thought you wanted all of Midgard destroyed?"

Smiling softly, Loki trailed a finger down my arm, the goosebumps he so loved popping up.

"I would never wish this planet to be destroyed; I merely plan to become its king," he paused, frowning, "something that may be impossible while the Avengers still guard it…" he shrugged. "It is off no matter. In several decades they will all be dead and you and I shall be alive to rule this planet in peace."

Shaking my head and almost smiling in exasperation I turned my back to the God, for the moment content to ignore his supposed plans for us and just let him trail that single freezing finger across my back.

His voice drifted through my sleepy mind.

"Do the three days start now?" I knew what he meant when his hand wrapped around my waist. I enjoyed the feeling but didn't want to encourage him anymore.

"Tomorrow. Let me rest tonight?" Smart enough to state it as a question; Loki obviously appreciated that as his hand loosened.

"Very well," he kissed my neck, "tomorrow…"


	22. Chapter 22

It had been a day and a half since I had agreed to the three day lenience; Loki had yet to make a move. I felt like I was walking on egg shells, but he took his oath seriously and acted like our history didn't exist. It might have been because he actually cared; the more likely answer, though, was that he thought I was still ill.

"Your medicine."

A cup was shoved in front of my nose; Eir had become increasingly agitated as her attempts at seducing Loki failed.

I winced slightly at the bitter taste of the herbs, but they had the desired effect and my body was layered in a cool sweat and started to shiver. I knew that we couldn't continue this deceit; not only did I feel bad for tricking the Trickster, but I also had a feeling that Eir might get desperate enough to put something else in with my herbs.

"Thank you." Smiling at the agitated Asgardian, I settled back into the bed.

Loki had refused to let me leave it, instead returning at random times to speak and spend time with me. Something inside of me enjoyed this; hearing about his and Thor's mis-adventures was particularly entertaining. At times he would take to making emotionless copies of himself to act out his favourite parts; they were always parts where he saved the day, or killed the monster.

"Why is this plan of yours not working?" I jumped slightly at Eir's voice; she was pacing around the bed.

"I can't exactly do anything else…" She stopped and glared at me.

"I know that, you foolish Midgardian." A strange glint entered her eyes and I tensed. _Not good_.

"Perhaps the problem lies not with Loki's attention, but with you." She took a step towards the bed. "If he was to hate you, then he could not desire you."

I had to admit, the crazy woman had a point.

"If Loki hates me, then he kills me."

She smiled a flash of fang, one that I immediately wished away. "I fail to recognize your point, harlot."

Stiffening at the taunt, I refused to take her bait.

"What do you think will happen to you should I die, that he will fall into your arms?" I scoffed. "Even he is not that pathetic."

I cried out when a flash of pain hit my cheek. _She hit me!_ Mouth open, I patted my face slightly, wincing when it stung. Leaning down slightly, Eir gripped the front of my nightgown.

"You will not speak of my future betrothed in that manner."

Only the fact that there was no electricity kept me from frying her skin away; peaceful person or not, nobody slapped me and got away with it.

_Oh god, she is bat shit crazy… whatever you do, don't enrage her_.

Snarling, I reached up and pulled Eir down onto the bed with me. She let out a scream, one that I quickly silenced with a solid punch to the face. _Sonofabitch_! Shaking my throbbing hand, I twisted slightly when she went for my hair. It took a kick to have her on the ground; sadly she pulled me with her.

Landing on the evil bitch, I gripped her hair in both hands and slammed her face into the ground, but it didn't even faze her. A hand reached behind my neck and somehow I was flipped over her head. Dazed slightly, I watched from my prone position as she flashed me a dazzling and blood filled smile.

But even in that dangerous moment, I was able to fully appreciate how I had grown; you wouldn't find me cowering on the ground anymore... _Ok, so I would still cower in front of 'angry Loki', but not this woman_.

She stalked closer, and then froze; I took my chance. Kicking out I simultaneously watched her fall on her ass. Taking my chance I hopped up, with far more poise then I would have thought and—

"What do you think you are doing?"

Freezing hand wrapped around my wrist, Loki snarled at me. Startled I took one look at the smirking Eir, and knew that I had been fooled. Then she went into acting mode.

"Oh my prince, forgive me." Eir fell to her knees; tears were actually coming out of her eyes. "I only did as I was commanded. The Midgardian wished to appear ill, so I followed her guidance."

Loki raised one questionable brow at me. My mind stammered over explanations, but everything left me so I stayed quiet. He glared at me for a second, then brought his attention back to Eir.

"Leave us and do not return."

Obviously she wasn't expecting this. Eir froze and glared daggers at me; it was only for a moment but Loki caught it. Before I could blink I had been released and the enraged God had grabbed the weaker Asgardian by her dress and pulled her face height with him. She shrieked in fright.

Loki shook her.

"You planned this."

"I… I know no—"

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!"

Gasping in fright at the sound, I backed away from the furious god. I immediately stopped myself though. In good conscience I couldn't allow Eir to take the blame. Fighting back my fear, I walked over and laid a hand on Loki's forearm. My eyes met Eir's terrified ones for a second.

"It was my idea. And I knew what Eir wanted; I just didn't think that it would end this way."

Not releasing Eir, Loki turned his head slowly to look at me. A flash of hurt went through his eyes.

"How did you wish it to end?"

I sighed softly, overly sick of the constant fighting Loki and I seemed to go through.

"I wanted a break, some time to think and Eir gave me the opportunity do have it. Then there was the fact that she might distract you from me, at least for some time."

Having found some of her bravery, Eir spoke up.

"I would have held his attention for an eternity, had you not existed." She brought Loki's face back to hers with a soft hand; I felt like I was intruding so took a step back. "Please my Prince, I am a fit queen and would rule alongside you far better than this half-breed."

Immediately Loki removed his body from hers, moving to stand nearer to me.

"Freyja is fully Asgardian, Eir, and may one day be your queen. I would advise you to be careful of how you speak."

A heart-fallen look crossed her face and I was forced to bear the guilt of knowing that perhaps she did love Loki; maybe she would be a good queen.

"She is a disgusting half-breed, one that will never be accepted."

She left, in much the same way Loki often just appeared.

The room was silent for a time; all I could hear was Loki's breathing and my own awkward feet movements.

"You deceived me."

It wasn't a question so I stayed quiet. Turning slightly, Loki glared at me.

"Were you ever willing to give me a chance, us a chance?"

This time I answered.

"How could I? Y–you kidnap me, degrade m—" I stopped myself, all this had been said before, and I knew he couldn't understand. "There was never any real hope for us Loki; to you I will always be an object. But I am not. I am a proud human, even though you deigned it proper to change my entire genetic makeup."

Loki ran his hands through his hair in frustration. Thankfully, all real signs of anger were gone from him.

"You cannot rule if you are human. You would die long before this planet was truly liveable again."

"MAYBE I WANT THE OPTION TO DIE." Hair wild and mind suddenly furious, I confronted the god. Poking my finger into his chest I continued.

"I have killed Loki, taken parents away from children. This guilt may be something you can bear, but I feel like I am drowning in guilt. The only way it goes away is if I am doing something to stop you, something to halt your domination of this planet."

Panting softly, I grabbed Loki's hand and brought it to my chest. He could feel my heartbeat; it was going too fast to be human any longer.

"I cannot die Loki, but I can sure as hell not surrender to you."

He didn't say anything for a moment, just stared at me. Then his body started to change. Green eyes became red and pale skin became blue; I wasn't sure what he was doing.

"You are not the only one who wishes they could die, Freyja." His eyes met mine. "I will take you to S.H.I.E.L.D., your remaining friends." Slowly his hand left my chest. "From there, you shall be free."


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, long time no typie… this doesn't mean that my 'block' is over, but I managed to get this chapter out for a HAPPY CHRISTMAS/END OF WORLD/MY 19****TH**** present to you all **** this is by no means my best work, and it is my intention to go back over my entire story (at some point) and fix any (the many) plot holes. **

**But anyway, hey, enjoy and review. **

**Xoxo**

**Future**

He kept his word, which was what surprised me. Loki stood next to me as we materialized on the peak of Tony's penthouse. Inside I could see Pepper and him staring at some screens, laughing and teasing each other. In the corner of my eye I watched Loki; he was staring at the happy couple with as much intensity as I probably was.

_Is he thinking about what could have been? That we could have been that, had he not made all the wrong choices?_

It only took a moment longer for Jarvis to notify Tony that we were out here. Both Pepper and his eyes met mine. They looked relieved and then furious when they noticed the god standing next to me. Tony darted off, undoubtedly to get his Iron Man suit.

"You should go," I glanced at Loki. "Before he comes back."

Loki smirked; even under his obvious sadness he could still find himself.

"I am not afraid of the Iron Man, Pe–Freyja."

"You should be." The mechanical voice came from behind us. I jumped in shock.

_Damn, he is fast._

Tony was decked out in all his red and gold glory, his mask not flipped down in battle mode yet. Loki made no move to attack him; he really was letting me go. Thankfully Tony wasn't as foolish as most people seemed to think, and he assessed the situation.

"You're letting Freyja go?" He sounded unbelieving of his own question.

I watched Tony take a step towards me when Loki merely nodded to his question. I could read the message in his eyes.

_Jump, run, do something._

I stood there and waited. Eventually, they would come to an understanding.

"Go to your Iron Man, Freyja."

I stiffened slightly at the sadness in Loki's voice. It was stupid; I was feeling guilty because I hurt his feelings. Considering all Loki has done to me I should salivate at the image of him hurting, but all I felt was… wrong.

"Loki," my voice came out as a whisper, but gained strength. "You p–promised you would help."

He looked at me through hooded eyes, I could sense an anger building in him. This was good, an angry Loki I understood.

"You dare to ask for my assistance, after I relieved you of your promise."

Taking a deep breath, and ignoring Tony, I took a step towards the increasingly agitated god.

"How about this: brand new deal, cause we sure as hell can't beat what is coming without your help." I prayed Tony would stay quiet, and not interrupt to ask what I meant. "You help us destroy this army. That's it. No deal on my part, n–no promise to be yours. You just show me, show mankind, that you can be more than an Asgardian nightmare." The next part was too soft for Tony to hear. "I need to believe that you can be more, please…"

The anger faded from his eyes, they became almost soft and I didn't finch away when he raised a hand to touch my cheek. Tony scoffed in the background, but it was like he wasn't even there.

"I don't know what this is, Loki. I am constantly conflicted by my feelings, most of the time I hate you." He frowned a little, but his hand continued to trace my face. "Maybe its Stockholm… at the moment though it doesn't matter. Just please, help us… Help me, Loki."

…

We stood inside Tony's penthouse. Currently we were surrounded by the Avengers team; they all looked from me to Loki with confused and angry faces. All except Thor, the Thunder God was beaming.

"I knew you were not evil, brother." He slapped Loki on the back; the lithe god didn't even flinch. "All you needed was the love of an earth woman; I know my Jane set me on the path to honour once more."

I would have _awhhhh_-ed, but Loki was glaring at his brother with such intensity, that I didn't dare.

"Yes I heard that you had returned to your… lady."

Everybody but Thor heard the sarcasm in his voice.

"Enough, people." Director Fury's voice broke over whatever anybody was thinking of doing. "The war criminal, Loki, suddenly wishes to join us?! I don't think so. Not for nothing, anyway."

He glared around the room, looking especially hard in my eyes. I flinched away. Next to me Loki stiffened when he sensed my discomfort.

"I have no real _wish_ to join you, Mr Fury." Loki's cultured voice seemed out of place in this room. "But, the Chitauri have re-grouped and are coming in greater number—"

Tony broke in.

"And whose fault is that?" He glared at Loki, Pepper's hand on his arm the only thing keeping him back. "You are the reason the Chitauri even know we exist, and consider us a great enough threat to their survival that they decide to come after us… AGAIN."

Loki opened his mouth to respond but Tony cut in again.

"Not to mention, HE KIDNAPPED FREYJA." Breaking away from Pepper, he stormed forward and yanked me away from Loki's proximity. I was surprised he had stayed calm this long. "This poncey excuse for a 'god' can go to hell for all I care. He certainly deserves to for what he did to our planet, let alone what he did to a girl we all care about."

"Exactly, Mr Stark." Loki had finally lost his cool, but managed not to rush forward and grab me back like I knew he wanted to. "Did you ever consider that perhaps I took Freyja–kidnapped her, as you say–because _I_ care about her?"

Tony's mouth gaped for a moment; I knew then that it hadn't even occurred to him. Not that it mattered.

Loki continued. "As I was saying, before being interrupted, my reasons for helping this planet are entirely selfish…" he looked slightly uncomfortable for a moment. "After my… defeat—"

"After our brilliant ass kicking of you, you mean," Tony cut in.

"Very well, after your 'ass kicking' of me," Loki spat the words out, "the Chitauri decided that my losing was a show of my desertion of their cause."

"Their 'cause'?" I could tell that Loki was annoyed at Director Fury's question, but he answered anyway.

"They are led by a… man named Thanos. And Thanos is quite enamoured of the idea of destroying the entire universe." He paused to let this sink in before continuing. "I have decided that it is no longer in my best interests to lay in allegiance to somebody who would eventually destroy the very thing I sought to rule."

"Earth you mean," answered Fury.

Loki sent him a small smile that said it all. Surprisingly enough though, Director Fury didn't immediately try to shoot and destroy Loki.

"Look," I was officially tired of the back and forth. "If this 'Thanos' is coming to destroy Earth, and Loki is our only chance, perhaps we should allow him to save us."

Everybody around seemed slightly shocked at my willingness to defend the God of Lies. Truth was, I was so tired of being angry that I was starting to become indifferent… That and I felt sorry for him.

"Very well." Fury sent his one-eyed gaze at Loki. "How do you plan on saving us?"

For once Loki looked slightly uncomfortable; it struck me that he might not even have a plan.

"If it is to be believed, you still have not located the Tesseract?" Fury shook his head, no. "Very well, then that is the first step: locating and reclaiming the Tesseract."

Loki turned towards me, nothing but polite indifference on his face. "Are you able to pick up the Tesseract's energy signature?"

I nodded quickly.

"And Director Fury, I believe you might still be in contact with S.H.I.E.L.D., and thus The Council?" Loki trailed off, looking annoyed when Fury answered.

"I am afraid that S.H.I.E.L.D. revoked my status, I am now just a citizen." I winced slightly at the resentment in his voice. I could imagine how much it would insult a man like Fury to be pushed away, forced to retire.

Natasha stepped forward. From behind her, Barton glared at Loki with undisguised hatred.

"I believe we can find the information you require; that is, if you don't think me too much of a mewling quim to do the job." She spoke with calm indifference. But one would have to be blind to miss how she was twitching her fingers, as if she longed for her gun.

Arrogant as ever, Loki just looked down at her with a small smile. "Very well." He then dismissed her and talked to the group in general, but I knew he was staring at me. "Freyja will accompany me to the bases that S.H.I.E.L.D. currently occupies; she will instantly be able to sense the Tesseract's power. If she cannot, then we will simply move on to the next compound."

I had to admit that it was a good plan.

"How can we trust that you won't simply take the Tesseract once we help you retrieve it?" Righteous as always, Captain America, Steve, finally decided to speak.

"You don't," Loki smiled lightly, "but what other choice do you have but to trust me?"

"I'll stop him." All eyes shot to me in disbelief; I was a little insulted. "What? I trained with Thor before Loki took me, and that was when I was only half Asgardian." I shifted uncomfortably for a moment before adding. "Now I am full Asgardian."

Commotion broke out around me; Thor was by far the loudest though.

"Brother, how is this possible?"

Loki stared at me for a moment longer, wonderment on his face, before answering Thor.

"She was dying, I asked mother to save her and she did. The only way to do that was to allow her Asgardian nature full reign. Freyja is now immortal… as it should be."

Tony spluttered out a laugh. "Might not have been the best move there, Reindeer Man. She just threatened to stop you if you don't play nice, and considering the juice she was packing before… Well, I wouldn't wanna piss her off." He sent me a playful wink and I sent him a shy smile back.

"It was the right choice." I blushed slightly at the look Loki sent me as he spoke; sometimes I truly believed that he cared about me. But then he always went and destroyed whatever feelings I could have for him. So, I didn't bother holding my breath.

"Very well." Fury again commanded the attention of the group. "Loki, you and Freyja will regain the Tesseract." Pausing for a moment, he sent me an almost sorry glance. "I am afraid that we cannot trust Loki to be left un-guarded. He will have to either remain in one of Mr Stark's less comfortable rooms…" He left no doubt that he meant a prison type cell. "Or somebody will be required to watch him at all times."

"I will guard my broth—"

Fury cut Thor off midsentence.

"Withal due respect, Thor, I believe somebody who can actually contain him will be required." He turned to me. "With your new… godhood, can you use your abilities to contain Loki while we figure out where the other S.H.I.E.L.D. bases are? It will take some time for Agents Barton and Romanoff to find the exact locations."

I almost cringed under all the eyes on me, especially Loki's. We both really had no idea what the extent of my powers now were, and even if they had been modified when I took up my heritage.

"I…I," I took a breath. "Give me a moment."

Closing my eyes, I reached out lightly to the energy all around me. Unlike before it didn't slowly seep into me; it rushed into me like it had been waiting to do this all the time. Where once I had a limit, I now felt it fill every single inch of me.

Gasps came from around me.

Opening my eyes, I looked down and gaped myself.

My skin was glowing as if every blood cell was now light. It moved through my skin, pulsing and following the trails that my veins took it. And I was still sucking up energy.

"Forgive me, sir, but it appears that the Arc Reactor is experiencing difficulties. Might I suggest Ms Freyja slow down her energy intake? Blasting the city would not be a welcome side-effect of her new abilities." The posh English voice broke through my mind. Startled and mindful of Jarvis's warning, I slowed my powers down, now only taking in a small slither of energy. I knew I needed to test my limits.

"Thor, throw some lightening my way."

He had already started whirling his hammer before Tony could scream, "INDOORS!" Lightening smashed through one of the penthouse's many windows, melting it on contact. It flooded into Thor's hammer; he then released it at me. There was a brief look of fright on Loki's face, but I didn't really have time to notice it as the white light hit me.

**Thanks to Coroaline Smith, for Beta'ing **


End file.
